Send me an angel
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Shunrey sonhava encontrar uma pessoa que pudesse mudar sua vida. Ironicamente, seria ela quem transformaria para sempre o destino de alguém... UA Shiryu/Shunrey ULTIMO CAPITULO
1. Chapter 1

**Comentários iniciais  
**_Antes de mais nada, eu quero agradecer à minha beta (Dra. Nina) por todas as sugestões que ela me deu para esta fic (inclusive o título dela XD).  
É a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma fic tendo Shiryu e Shunrey como protagonistas, e espero sinceramente que vcs gostem e comentem (por favor!!!), é até meio chato dizer isso, mas acho que fiquei dependente de reviews, rsrsrsrs...  
Pra ser sincera, eu não pretendia escrever uma nova fic tão cedo. **Mas**, devido a essa inspiração repentina, eu decidi adiar um pouco mais a minha "aposentadoria" como ficwritter XD  
Bom pessoal, por enquanto é isso... leiam a fic e depois me digam se gostaram ou não, ok??_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie  
__  
Obs 1: A tradução do título "Send me an angel" seria "Me envie um anjo"  
Obs 2: A censura é T, mas dependendo do rumo que a história tomar, poderá ser alterada para M  
_

*******SEND ME AN ANGEL*************  
**

****

Prólogo  
**Japão – setembro de 1920**

Com o rosto crispado de ódio e a respiração ofegante, o rapaz apontou seu revólver na direção de Shiryu. Ao ver a cena, Shunrey empalideceu.  
- Não faça isso! – implorou a jovem, de modo desesperado.  
Os olhos azuis brilharam intensamente, revelando sua fúria incontida.  
- Você arruinou meus planos, sua desgraçada! – gritou ele, completamente descontrolado - Mas vocês dois vão me pagar! E a minha vingança começa agora!  
Trêmulo, o rapaz acionou o gatilho.  
A arma disparou bruscamente. Um único tiro, porém certeiro.

Durante breves segundos, aquela sala foi tomada por um silêncio quase mortal, enquanto o corpo desabava lentamente sobre o carpete, manchando-o de sangue.  
Foi então que um grito de desespero se fez ouvir por toda a casa:  
- Nãããããoooo!!

**Capítulo 1  
****Rosan, China – junho de 1919**

Uma bela jovem de longos cabelos negros estava preparando o almoço na cozinha de sua humilde cabana, localizada em uma região bastante montanhosa e distante dos centros urbanos. As lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto não haviam sido provocadas pela cebola que estava picando, mas pela tristeza por ter perdido sua mãe há apenas alguns dias.  
Chamava-se Shunrey, e acabara de completar 17 anos. De gênio calmo e dócil, acostumara-se a ter uma vida humilde e sem grandes ambições desde sua mais tenra infância. Sempre dedicara a maior parte de seu tempo a ajudar sua mãe nas tarefas domésticas, que incluíam desde a ordenha das cabras até a limpeza dos poucos aposentos da pequena casa onde moravam.  
Pelo fato de viver em um local muito isolado, a garota nunca havia freqüentado uma escola, e constantemente sentia-se envergonhada por não saber ler e escrever. Tudo o que ela conhecia sobre o mundo havia aprendido ali, naquele pequeno povoado perdido entre os Cinco Picos Antigos da China.  
Sempre que possível, Shunrey gostava de se banhar na cachoeira próxima à sua casa. Ela aproveitava esses raros momentos de lazer para meditar sobre o seu futuro, que lhe parecia cada vez mais incerto... e também para sonhar com o dia em que encontraria alguém capaz de mudar o seu destino.  
Todas as noites, a jovem se debruçava sobre o parapeito da janela do seu quarto e passava um longo tempo contemplando o céu. Muitas vezes, pedia às estrelas para que um dia alguém surgisse em seu caminho e a levasse para conhecer outros lugares... lugares esses que ela nem imaginava como seriam, mas que gostaria muito de visitar...

Naquele dia, Shunrey encontrava-se não apenas triste, como também apreensiva. Seu padrasto, Law Kin, havia saído para trabalhar tão logo o sol nascera, mas logo estaria de volta para o almoço. A maneira lasciva como ele havia olhado para ela na noite passada a incomodara profundamente.  
A garota suspeitava que sua irmã mais velha tivesse fugido de casa no ano anterior por causa daquele homem, que sempre lhe provocara uma grande repugnância. Embora ninguém soubesse ao certo para onde ela havia ido, não seria nada difícil imaginar que o destino mais provável para uma moça pobre e sozinha seria a prostituição.  
Depois que a filha mais velha fugira, a mãe delas havia adoecido e passara os últimos meses de vida presa à uma cama, sem desconfiar de que seu marido pudesse ter más intenções a respeito de Shunrey. Agora que a esposa falecera, Law Kin andava se insinuando de uma forma cada vez mais acintosa para a enteada, abraçando-a a toda hora com o pretexto de consolar a pobre órfã. A jovem tentava se manter o mais distante possível dele, mas temia que o padrasto tentasse abusar dela durante a noite. Por precaução, passara a trancar a porta do quarto com chave.  
Quando terminou de preparar a refeição, Shunrey tirou seu avental e percebeu que ainda faltava mais de uma hora para o almoço. Como o dia estava insuportavelmente quente, ela decidiu aproveitar o tempo livre para ir até a cachoeira e tomar um banho refrescante.  
Saiu da cabana e foi caminhando em direção à cachoeira, sem notar que estava sendo seguida. Assim que chegou ao local, despiu seu vestido velho de algodão, mantendo apenas as roupas de baixo. Aos poucos, ela foi entrando na cachoeira, deixando que a água fria molhasse seu corpo e diminuísse o calor que estava sentindo.  
De olhos fechados, a jovem aspirou profundamente o ar puro das montanhas. O contato com a natureza sempre lhe trazia uma doce sensação de paz. Estava tão distraída que nem sequer percebeu a aproximação de seu padrasto.

Rapidamente, Law Kin tapou a boca da enteada com uma das mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que usava a outra para segurá-la. Ele a arrastou com violência para a margem da cachoeira, enquanto Shunrey tentava inutilmente escapar de suas garras. Entretanto, o padrasto era muito mais forte do que ela, e a jogou no chão antes de começar a rasgar o que restava de suas roupas.  
Desesperada, a garota começou a chorar e a se debater, mas Law Kin não se importou em nada com seu sofrimento. Há muito tempo que a desejava, e agora que havia ficado viúvo, nada mais o impediria de ter Shunrey para si.  
Sem que ele esperasse, a enteada mordeu a mão que estava cobrindo sua boca, fazendo-o se contorcer de dor.  
- Aiiii!!! Sua desgraçada! – gritou o padrasto ao perceber que os dentes dela haviam tirado sangue de sua mão.  
- Me solta! – gritou a garota.  
- De jeito nenhum! Agora que sua mãe morreu, eu decidi que você vai ficar no lugar dela! E isso significa que você terá que me servir como mulher! – afirmou Law Kin, deitando-se em cima dela.  
– Por favor, me deixe em paz! – implorou Shunrey, cada vez mais aflita – Socorro!!  
- Calaboca, sua ordinária! – berrou o padrasto, desferindo uma violenta bofetada no rosto da enteada.  
Naquele instante, ela acreditou que sua vida tinha terminado. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto alvo da jovem, e seus olhos azuis começavam a perder o foco. Não havia mais esperança, não havia mais motivos para seguir em frente... perdera sua irmã, perdera sua mãe, e agora perderia sua honra. Depois que ele a violentasse, nada mais teria importância... seria preferível morrer do que passar o resto da vida com aquele terrível trauma a atormentá-la.

Foi então que ele apareceu...

O desconhecido observara a cena à distância e viera correndo para impedir uma tragédia maior. Ao chegar perto deles, o rapaz gritou:  
- Solte a garota, seu miserável!  
Law Kin nem teve tempo de desviar o rosto antes que um violento soco o acertasse, fazendo-o desmaiar. Imediatamente, o rapaz se aproximou de Shunrey e perguntou gentilmente:  
- Você está bem?  
Embora estivesse tremendo muito, a ponto de bater os dentes, ela assentiu com a cabeça. No entanto, não conseguiu encará-lo. Envergonhada por estar seminua, tentava inutilmente cobrir seu corpo com o que havia sobrado das roupas de baixo, que estavam rasgadas. Percebendo seu desconforto, o desconhecido retirou a camisa que estava usando e entregou-a para que a jovem a vestisse.  
- Obrigada – ela agradeceu, timidamente. A visão daquele belo rapaz com o peito desnudo provocou um leve rubor em suas faces.  
Depois que Shunrey se recompôs, ele fez uma proposta:  
- Venha comigo. Eu a levarei até sua casa e depois voltarei aqui para dar uma lição nesse tarado.  
Muito constrangida, a garota disse:  
- Eu não posso voltar para casa...  
- Por que não?  
- É que... esse homem... é meu padrasto... – ela confessou, envergonhada.  
- E a sua mãe, onde está? Ela tem obrigação de defendê-la desse verme! – retrucou o rapaz, indignado.  
Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a jovem respondeu:  
- Minha mãe está morta...  
- E você não tem irmãos, alguém que possa expulsar esse homem da sua casa? – insistiu o desconhecido.  
- Não... eu só tinha uma irmã, mas ela fugiu de casa. Sendo assim, eu não tenho para onde ir...  
O rapaz olhou penalizado para Shunrey. Não podia abandoná-la à mercê daquele verme... _"Preciso protegê-la de alguma forma"_, pensou ele.  
- Nesse caso, você gostaria de me acompanhar? Estou hospedado em uma cidade próxima daqui, mas pretendo voltar para o Japão ainda hoje. Se quiser, eu posso levá-la comigo – ofereceu.

A proposta surpreendeu a jovem, além de deixá-la bastante desconfiada das intenções do desconhecido. Apesar dele tê-la defendido de Law Kin, quem poderia lhe garantir que não estivesse interessado em se aproveitar dela?  
- Eu agradeço, mas... acho melhor recusar sua oferta – respondeu Shunrey.  
A resposta o deixou um pouco ofendido. Certamente, a garota estava com receio de que ele tentasse se aproveitar da situação e pedisse algo em troca... porém, nem lhe passara pela cabeça cometer um ato tão repulsivo. Queria apenas evitar que o padrasto tentasse molestá-la outra vez.  
- Não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal – respondeu ele, com uma expressão muito séria – Minha única intenção é protegê-la, nada mais... a propósito, qual é o seu nome?  
- Shunrey – disse ela, ainda desconfiada.  
- Muito prazer. Meu nome é Shiryu Suyama, e eu vim até Rosan para cumprir o último pedido de meu pai: jogar as cinzas dele nesta cachoeira. Ele nasceu aqui, mas depois se mudou para o Japão, onde conheceu e se casou com minha mãe. Agora que realizei a vontade dele, eu pretendo voltar para o meu país. Já que você está sozinha no mundo, eu me ofereço para ajudá-la... mas não se preocupe, porque eu não vou exigir nada em troca!  
Por alguns segundos, Shunrey permaneceu indecisa. Seu coração pulsava descontroladamente, e ela mal conseguia organizar seus pensamentos. Uma avalanche de dúvidas e incertezas abatera-se sobre sua cabeça, deixando-a à beira do desespero.  
Dentro dela, havia um enorme receio... se decidisse ficar, não teria outra alternativa senão voltar para casa, onde fatalmente terminaria sendo violentada por seu padrasto. Por outro lado, se fosse embora com Shiryu, talvez se expusesse a riscos ainda maiores... até que ponto poderia confiar em alguém que mal conhecia?  
"_O quê eu faço?"_, perguntava-se ela, angustiada. _"Será que devo me arriscar a aceitar a ajuda de um completo estranho?"_.

De repente, Shunrey ouviu alguns gemidos e se assustou ao perceber que Law Kin estava recobrando a consciência. Ainda estava grogue por causa do soco, mas logo se recuperaria e não teria nenhuma compaixão dela depois que Shiryu fosse embora dali. Mesmo sem saber se o rapaz era digno de confiança, talvez fosse melhor aceitar sua oferta...  
- Está bem! – concordou ela, por fim – Eu irei com você para qualquer lugar, desde que você me salve desse homem!  
- Farei isso com todo o prazer – prometeu o rapaz, com um sorriso charmoso. No entanto, seu semblante mudou completamente quando se aproximou de Law Kin e o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa.  
- Eu deveria matá-lo por tentar abusar de uma garota inocente como a sua enteada! – gritou Shiryu - Só vou poupá-lo porque sou contra fazer justiça com as próprias mãos! Mas, antes de ir embora, eu lhe darei uma pequena lição...  
Antes que o padrasto da jovem pudesse se mover, o rapaz começou a chutá-lo no meio das pernas, com tanta força que o homem quase desmaiou de novo, tamanha foi a dor que sentiu.  
- Aiii!! – gemeu Law Kin, contorcendo-se sobre a grama.  
- Isso é para você pensar mil vezes antes de violentar outra mulher! – afirmou Shiryu, afastando-se dele.  
Sentindo-se vingada, Shunrey pegou seu vestido que estava jogado sobre a grama e o vestiu. Em seguida, devolveu a camisa de Shiryu, que também se recompôs.  
- Teremos uma longa caminhada até o hotel. Não há nenhum transporte nas imediações – avisou ele.  
- Estou acostumada a andar – respondeu a garota.

Levaram cerca de duas horas até chegarem ao local. Durante o trajeto, os dois conversaram muito e tiveram a oportunidade de se conhecerem um pouco melhor. O rapaz contou que era filho único e que tivera que assumir os negócios da família após a morte de seu pai. A mãe dele também já havia morrido.  
- Assim como você, eu também sei o que é estar sozinho no mundo – comentou ele, com um olhar entristecido.  
Na recepção do hotel, Shiryu pediu que a jovem o esperasse enquanto ia ao quarto para buscar suas malas. Ao retornar, percebeu no semblante dela que estava preocupada com alguma coisa.  
- Todos os meus pertences ficaram na minha casa. Como posso sair do país apenas com a roupa do corpo? – perguntou Shunrey.  
O rapaz ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, até que decidiu:  
- Eu posso comprar algumas roupas para você antes de embarcarmos no navio.  
Quando saíram do hotel, ele fez sinal para um riquixá [1]. Os dois sentaram-se no veículo, e a garota não conseguiu disfarçar o quanto estava encantada com o passeio.  
- Eu nunca tinha andado num riquixá – explicou Shunrey, sorrindo como uma criança diante de um brinquedo novo.  
Foi a primeira vez que Shiryu a viu sorrir. A inocência que havia naquele sorriso embelezava ainda mais o rosto delicado da jovem.  
Quando chegaram ao centro comercial mais próximo, ele a ajudou a descer do riquixá e disse:  
- Você deve estar com fome, assim como eu. O quê acha de almoçarmos antes de comprar suas roupas?  
- Está bem – concordou ela.

Almoçaram em um restaurante de comida típica, o que para Shunrey era uma grande novidade, pois nunca estivera em um lugar como aquele antes. Após a refeição, Shiryu a levou até uma loja próxima dali e comprou alguns vestidos e sapatos para a jovem.  
- Quando chegarmos ao Japão, eu comprarei mais roupas para você – prometeu ele.  
Constrangida com tanta generosidade, ela olhou para o rapaz e o agradeceu:  
- Muito obrigada por tudo o que está fazendo por mim. Nem sei como agradecer...  
- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu fico feliz por ajudá-la – respondeu Shiryu – Agora precisamos nos apressar, porque está quase na hora do embarque e eu ainda preciso comprar sua passagem.  
Assim que chegaram ao porto, ele se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe: Shunrey não tinha passaporte. Como faria para viajar?  
- Daremos um jeito – prometeu Shiryu ao perceber a aflição estampada no rosto da garota.  
Imediatamente, o rapaz pediu para falar com o responsável pelo embarque de passageiros. Quando o homem apareceu, Shiryu colocou um braço ao redor da cintura de Shunrey, enquanto seu rosto assumia uma expressão propositalmente dramática.  
- Preciso de um grande favor... infelizmente, minha esposa perdeu seu passaporte, e nós precisamos retornar urgentemente para o Japão a fim de providenciar o funeral do meu pai, que acaba de falecer... – explicou ele, com os olhos marejados - O senhor a autoriza a embarcar?

Por alguns segundos, Shunrey se surpreendeu com a encenação do rapaz. Entretanto, ela não hesitou em participar da farsa.  
- Por favor, não me separe do meu marido! Eu preciso apoiá-lo nesta hora tão difícil! – suplicou a jovem, com um semblante aflito.

[1] Riquixás manuais começaram a ser utilizados na China no final do século XIX, mas a maioria desapareceu após 1949. Fonte: Wikipedia.

**Próximo capítulo**

_"Pobre menina... tão frágil e indefesa, nas mãos daquele verme...", pensou ele, dividido entre a compaixão por Shunrey e a raiva do padrasto dela. Como aquele homem podia ser tão canalha para querer abusar de uma garota tão meiga e delicada?  
__No que dependesse dele, ela nunca mais passaria por situações terríveis como aquela. A partir daquele dia, faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la de qualquer pessoa que tentasse magoá-la..._

___Não se recordava de ter ouvido o Sr. Kim mencionar nenhuma sobrinha em Rosan durante todos os anos em que trabalhara ali. Mas o que realmente a desagradou foi constatar que Shunrey era uma garota extremamente simplória. "Onde será que o Shiryu foi desencavar essa criatura?", pensou Sakura, medindo-a de alto a baixo. _

_- Sua prima é muito bonita, Shiryu. Eu gostaria de conhecê-la melhor, se você não se importar...  
__Por alguns instantes, o outro rapaz ficou em silêncio, sob o impacto da surpresa provocada pela frase de Okko. O interesse dele por Shunrey o pegara totalmente desprevenido, e não sabia o que dizer.  
__- Eu... não me importo... – respondeu Shiryu, levemente perturbado – Mas eu peço que você a respeite, Okko. Shunrey é uma garota muito especial, e eu seria capaz de tudo para protegê-la. Inclusive de você..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentários:**

_Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram o primeiro capítulo, e dizer que eu desejo que vcs continuem acompanhando a fic._

bjs  
Marina Jolie

**Capítulo 2  
**  
A angústia estampada nas faces do jovem casal comoveu o encarregado do navio, que decidiu liberar o embarque.  
– Está bem. Vou permitir que sua esposa viaje, mas apenas porque se trata de um caso de morte na família...  
– Muito obrigado! – agradeceu Shiryu, entregando a ele algumas cédulas em retribuição ao favor. O homem hesitou um pouco, mas aceitou o dinheiro.  
Assim que o funcionário se afastou, o rapaz olhou para Shunrey e procurou se justificar:  
– Eu não gosto de mentiras, mas, neste caso, foi um mal necessário. Espero que não se importe por eu ter inventado que você era minha esposa...  
– De forma alguma... – respondeu Shunrey, um pouco constrangida.  
– Eu não esperava que você fosse representar tão bem esse papel – afirmou ele, fazendo-a corar – O único problema é que nós teremos que dividir a mesma cabine... – acrescentou, levemente desconcertado.  
O rosto da jovem ficou ainda mais vermelho diante daquela notícia.  
– Mas pode ficar trânqüila, porque eu prometo respeitá-la... – garantiu Shiryu.  
– Eu vou confiar em você... – afirmou ela.  
No entanto, aquela informação a deixara bastante apreensiva. Por mais que o rapaz parecesse bem-intencionado, ainda não superara completamente suas desconfianças em relação a ele.

A embarcação zarpou por volta das dezesseis horas. Shunrey observou o navio se afastar aos poucos do porto, deixando para trás todas as suas referências de vida. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, mas ela a enxugou rapidamente. Sempre sonhara em conhecer outros lugares, e agora teria a oportunidade de iniciar uma vida totalmente nova.  
Disfarçadamente, olhou para o lado e percebeu que Shiryu também parecia pensativo. Era muita generosidade da parte dele se preocupar com ela daquela forma. Além disso, ele havia sido muito corajoso ao enfrentar seu padrasto. Seria eternamente grata por tudo o que o rapaz havia feito para ajudá-la. "_Ele é muito bonito...",_ pensou a jovem, admirando seus olhos azuis e os longos cabelos negros, que esvoaçavam devido à força da brisa do mar.  
Em silêncio, Shiryu tentava organizar seus pensamentos. Sabia que tomara uma atitude bastante impulsiva ao convidar aquela garota para acompanhá-lo, mas não se perdoaria se a tivesse deixado sozinha, entregue à própria sorte. _"Pobre menina... tão frágil e indefesa, nas mãos daquele verme...", _pensou ele, dividido entre a compaixão por Shunrey e a raiva do padrasto dela. Como aquele homem podia ser tão canalha para querer abusar de uma garota tão meiga e delicada?  
No que dependesse dele, ela nunca mais passaria por situações terríveis como aquela. A partir daquele dia, faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la de qualquer pessoa que tentasse magoá-la...  
Naquela noite, Shunrey ficou bem mais relaxada ao verificar que Shiryu cumprira sua promessa de respeitá-la. Embora dormissem na mesma cabine, em nenhum momento o rapaz tentou assediá-la. Seu comportamento foi exemplar, o que deixou claro que ele era um homem de palavra.

Durante a viagem, que durou cerca de uma semana, os dois jovens tiveram a oportunidade de conversar sobre o destino dela. Shiryu estava disposto a levá-la para morar em sua casa, mas temia que as outras pessoas pudessem tecer comentários maldosos sobre a garota, uma vez que os dois não eram casados. Depois de pensar muito sobre o assunto, ele propôs:  
- Vou apresentá-la como minha prima e dizer que eu sou seu único parente vivo. Desta forma, ninguém poderá fazer insinuações comprometedoras a nosso respeito...  
- Por mim, tudo bem – concordou Shunrey.  
Ao desembarcarem no porto de Tóquio, eles foram recepcionados por Touma, o sócio de Shiryu. Após a morte de seu pai, Kim, Shiryu tinha assumido o comando da empresa da família. Por sua vez, Touma herdara suas ações de um tio, que havia sido sócio minoritário de Kim.  
- Como foi de viagem, Shiryu? – perguntou o outro rapaz, com uma cordialidade fingida.  
- Muito bem – respondeu o moreno. Em seguida, ele apresentou a garota que o acompanhava – Esta é Shunrey, minha prima. Ela perdeu seus pais, e eu decidi trazê-la para morar em minha casa.  
- Muito prazer, Srta. Shunrey – cumprimentou o sócio de Shiryu.  
Ela retribuiu o cumprimento acenando a cabeça levemente. Sem que pudesse compreender o motivo, não tinha gostado daquele rapaz... havia algo nele que a incomodava de algum modo, mas não saberia explicar o porquê.  
- Vou levá-los até sua casa – disse Touma, abrindo a porta de seu automóvel para a garota.  
Shunrey ficou muito admirada ao entrar no carro. Aquela era a primeira vez que via um de perto, e não imaginava que aquele veículo pudesse ser tão veloz. Sua expressão de surpresa fez Shiryu sorrir.  
Quando os três chegaram à mansão do rapaz, foram recebidos pelos criados dele, que apresentou sua "prima" e pediu à governanta da casa que preparasse um quarto para Shunrey.

A jovem estava boquiaberta com tanto luxo. Já imaginava que Shiryu fosse muito rico, mas espantou-se com o tamanho da casa. As salas e os quartos eram decorados com móveis caríssimos, tapetes persas, cortinas de seda, cristais, quadros nas paredes... em toda a sua vida, Shunrey jamais pensara que pudesse existir tanta riqueza.  
- Assim que o seu quarto estiver pronto, você poderá descansar – comentou o rapaz, despertando-a de seu transe.  
- Obrigada – agradeceu ela.  
- Você deve estar com fome. Vou pedir à Sakura que providencie o nosso almoço.  
Enquanto Shiryu procurava a governanta, Shunrey continuava admirando a bela residência. Havia alguns porta-retratos sobre um móvel da sala de estar, e ela os observou atentamente. Algumas fotos eram de um casal, provavelmente os pais de Shiryu. As outras eram dele quando criança. _"Ele já era bonito desde menino"_, pensou a morena, com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- O almoço está servido – avisou a governanta, aparentando um certo desdém na voz.  
A frieza dela fez com que Shunrey se sentisse muito deslocada dentro daquele palácio. Havia passado a vida inteira em uma humilde cabana, em um lugar isolado no meio das montanhas... conseguiria se adaptar àquela luxuosa mansão, repleta de empregados que pareciam encará-la com desconfiança?  
Sakura, a governanta, morava na casa desde que Shiryu era um bebê. Havia estranhado muito quando o rapaz voltara de viagem ao lado daquela menina desconhecida, principalmente quando dissera que ela era sua prima. Não se recordava de ter ouvido o Sr. Kim mencionar nenhuma sobrinha em Rosan durante todos os anos em que trabalhara ali. Mas o que realmente a desagradou foi constatar que Shunrey era uma garota extremamente simplória. _"Onde será que o Shiryu foi desencavar essa criatura?"_, pensou a mulher, medindo-a de alto a baixo.

Um pouco tímida, a jovem sentou-se à mesa ao lado do rapaz. Subitamente, ela reparou na grande quantidade de talheres ao lado do prato e ficou muito constrangida, uma vez que não estava acostumada a utilizá-los.  
Percebendo o desconforto de Shunrey, Shiryu explicou:  
- Meu pai era um _narikin _[1], e por isso fazia questão de adotar os hábitos europeus. Nós nos acostumamos a fazer as refeições com talheres de prata no lugar dos _hashis_ [2]. Imagino que não esteja familiarizada com talheres ocidentais... se você quiser, a Sakura poderá providenciar _hashis_ para você.  
- Se não for incomodar... – respondeu ela, com o rosto corado.  
- De forma alguma. Por favor, Sakura, traga _hashis_ para minha prima – pediu o rapaz.  
A governanta obedeceu ao patrão, mas achou o pedido um verdadeiro absurdo. Com toda certeza, aquela garota ainda haveria de provocar muitos vexames para Shiryu.  
Assim que terminaram a refeição, outra criada informou que o quarto de Shunrey já estava arrumado. O dono da casa acompanhou a morena até o local e disse:  
- Aproveite para descansar da viagem. Eu preciso ir à empresa para resolver alguns assuntos pendentes. Se precisar de alguma coisa, peça à Sakura, está bem?  
- Obrigada por tudo, Shiryu – agradeceu ela com um leve sorriso.  
- Voltarei antes do jantar – afirmou ele, retribuindo o sorriso – Sinta-se à vontade, Shunrey. A partir de hoje, esta casa também será sua.

Despediu-se dela e foi até a empresa, onde Touma o aguardava com impaciência. Devido à ausência de Shiryu na última quinzena, havia muitos assuntos a resolver.  
- Durante a sua viagem, eu estive analisando algumas propostas para expandir os negócios – revelou o sócio – Agora que você voltou, gostaria que as examinasse. São ótimas oportunidades, e só precisamos do seu aval para que os contratos sejam assinados.  
- Antes de mais nada, eu preciso verificar se essas propostas são realmente vantajosas para a empresa – respondeu Shiryu, cauteloso.  
- Não se preocupe tanto. Seu pai nunca foi muito prudente fechando negócios, e conseguiu conquistar tudo isso – respondeu Touma.  
- De todo modo, eu prefiro analisá-las melhor antes de tomar uma decisão definitiva.  
- Como quiser... – concordou o outro rapaz, em tom conciliador – Afinal, você é o novo presidente da empresa e responsável pelo fechamento de novos contratos...

**Horas depois...  
**Shunrey havia dormido durante algumas horas depois do almoço. Ao se levantar, percebeu que já estava escurecendo. Rapidamente, ela foi lavar o rosto e se preparar para o jantar.  
Quando desceu as escadas e chegou à sala, descobriu que Shiryu ainda não retornara da empresa. Isso a deixou um pouco inquieta, pois não se sentia à vontade sem a presença dele. Já percebera que Sakura a olhava com desconfiança, como se não acreditasse na versão de que era prima do rapaz.  
Seu incômodo aumentou ainda mais quando a governanta se aproximou dela e perguntou subitamente:  
- Você é mesmo prima do Shiryu? Ele nunca havia me falado a seu respeito...  
- Desculpe... eu não compreendo direito o seu idioma... – respondeu Shunrey, um pouco assustada. Havia entendido vagamente o que a mulher lhe perguntara, mas preferia fingir que não, para evitar problemas.  
Friamente, Sakura retrucou:  
- Eu deveria ter imaginado...  
"_No mínimo, Shiryu a encontrou em algum bordel e decidiu trazê-la para cá... ele sempre teve uma grande vocação para protetor dos pobres e desamparados"_, pensou a governanta, maldosamente.

Para alívio da garota, Shiryu chegou em casa nesse exato momento. Entretanto, ele estava acompanhado por outro rapaz.  
- Este é Okko, meu amigo de infância – apresentou o dono da casa – E esta é minha prima, Shunrey. Ela vai morar aqui, conforme eu já comentei.  
- Muito prazer em conhecê-la... – disse Okko, olhando para a garota de forma penetrante. Shunrey sentiu-se um pouco intimidada com aquele olhar tão sedutor, mas respondeu educadamente:  
- O prazer é meu.  
Enquanto jantavam, Okko não desgrudou seus olhos da prima do amigo, fazendo-a corar ao perceber seu flerte. Era um rapaz bonito e até mesmo simpático, mas ela não estava gostando nada daquela insistência, que a fazia se lembrar de Law Kin. Sem que pudesse evitar, sentiu um embrulho no estômago ao compará-los. Ela achou melhor fazer a refeição em silêncio, concentrando-se apenas em ouvir a conversa dos dois.  
Alheio ao seu desconforto, Shiryu contava para o amigo como havia sido a viagem. Okko fingia estar interessado no relato do outro rapaz, mas, intimamente, só pensava numa maneira de se aproximar da jovem de cabelos negros. _"Ela é linda... e eu gostaria imensamente de provar seus lábios e acariciar seu corpo..."_, pensou ele, malicioso.  
Quando terminaram a refeição, Shiryu e o amigo foram até o escritório, enquanto Shunrey decidiu subir para o seu quarto. Como se não bastasse a desagradável sensação de estar deslocada naquela casa, Okko aparecera ali para deixá-la ainda mais desconcertada. E o pior, não tivera nenhuma chance de falar a sós com Shiryu...  
Os dois rapazes estavam conversando no escritório sobre amenidades quando Okko comentou inesperadamente:  
- Sua prima é muito bonita, Shiryu. Eu gostaria de conhecê-la melhor, se você não se importar...

Por alguns instantes, o outro rapaz ficou em silêncio, sob o impacto da surpresa provocada pela frase de Okko. O interesse dele por Shunrey o pegara totalmente desprevenido, e não sabia o que responder.  
- Eu... não me importo... – disse Shiryu, levemente perturbado – Mas eu peço que você a respeite, Okko. A Shunrey é uma garota muito especial, e eu seria capaz de tudo para protegê-la. Inclusive de você...  
- O quê é isso, Shiryu? Eu jamais faria nada para magoar sua prima! Não consigo entender a sua reação... por acaso, você está com ciúmes dela? – perguntou o amigo, surpreso.

Notas:  
[1] No Japão, narikin é sinônimo de novo-rico/emergente. Na época em que se passa a história (início do século 20), os narikins costumavam adotar as modas ocidentais, especialmente as européias.

[2] Hashis são aqueles pauzinhos que os orientais usam para comer.

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- Ele tem sido muito generoso comigo... – afirmou Shunrey, olhando diretamente para seu benfeitor. Este ficou um pouco sem graça diante do elogio.  
- É minha obrigação zelar pela minha prima – respondeu Shiryu.  
- Sim, mas futuramente Shunrey poderá se casar, e então ela terá um marido para cuidar dela... – insinuou Okko, maliciosamente._

_

* * *

Talvez Shiryu tivesse a intenção de transformar a garota em sua concubina, e a apresentara como sua prima somente para não provocar comentários maldosos.  
_"_Se ela não é prima dele de verdade, eu não preciso me preocupar... sem que o tonto do Shiryu perceba, eu vou me aproximar da Shunrey e tirar uma casquinha dela também", decidiu Okko, com um sorriso malicioso. _

_

* * *

June olhou para ela como se duvidasse do que tinha ouvido.  
- Será mesmo? Não sei não, mas você parece gostar muito do seu primo... sempre fala dele de um modo carinhoso, como se o considerasse muito especial...  
- Ele **é** muito especial... – concordou Shunrey, um pouco perturbada – Mas o que eu sinto por ele é apenas um carinho de prima, nada mais...  
- Tem certeza? – insistiu a outra – Sua reação quando eu toquei nesse assunto foi bastante reveladora..._

**Agradecimentos**

**DiLuaa:** Super obrigada, adorei sua review! E fico muito feliz por vc ter resolvido ler a fic, mesmo achando a Shu sem graça no anime (pessoalmente, eu a considero "meiguinha", quem eu acho sem graça é a Mino XD). E se vc achou o começo dramático, pode esperar que ainda virão muitos dramas na vida da pobrezinha *risada maléfica* Além da Sakura chata, ela terá que agüentar o pegajoso do Okko, sem falar no sofrimento dela qdo cismar que o Shi só a vê como uma "irmã" (deixa eu parar por aqui, senão acabo contando a fic antes da hora XD). Bjs!

**Dra. ****Nina:** Obrigada pela review e pela betagem! Vc é com ctz a minha leitora predileta (quem mais me diverte com suas terapias malucas?). E vc me ajudou muito sim, nada mais justo que mencionar isso nos créditos iniciais. Eu agradeço muito por todas as sugestões que vc deu pra essa fic. Ah, e qto ao Shi bancar o herói, vc até me incentivou a fazer isso, não é mesmo? Kkkkkkk... e o povo da fic pode não ser tão problemático assim, mas vão acontecer situações altamente conflituosas (especialmente com a Shu), o que significa que suas análises/terapias serão fundamentais. Bom, eu vi que vc decidiu trocar seu nick oficialmente para Dra. Nina, e só posso dizer que me sinto até orgulhosa de ter "inventado" esse apelido, rsrsrsrs... Bjs!

**Lannyluck:** Muito obrigada pela review! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado, e espero corresponder às expectativas dos leitores sobre a fic. Pode ter certeza que a Shu e o Shi ainda irão passar por muitas situações difíceis ao longo da história. Continue acompanhando, ok? Bjs!

**Chiisana Hana:** Nossa! Fiquei muito surpresa e feliz por receber uma review de uma das autoras mais famosas aqui do ffnet! Bom, esse não será exatamente um "triângulo amoroso", pq a Shunrey não vai corresponder ao interesse do Okko (mas isso não vai impedi-lo de infernizar a vida da pobrezinha). Obrigada pelo comentário, e espero que vc continue lendo! Bjs!

**Nicky:** Adorei seus comentários, Nicky, principalmente por vc ter dito que resolveu ler a fic mesmo não sendo fã desse casal. Bom, eu sempre considerei a Shunrey muito meiga, e nesta fic procurei ser bastante fiel à personalidade dela no anime. Esse padrasto dela é realmente odioso! Ficarei muito feliz se vc continuar acompanhando. Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentários:**

_Pessoal, eu gostaria de agradecer por todas as reviews. Espero que continuem lendo e comentando, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 3**

- Eu, com ciúmes? É claro que não! – negou Shiryu, constrangido – Eu só estou preocupado porque a Shunrey é uma garota frágil e indefesa. Ela foi criada em um povoado muito pequeno e isolado, e não está acostumada a lidar com homens como você, Okko.  
- O quê você quer dizer com "homens como eu"?– perguntou o amigo, ligeiramente ofendido.  
- Nós sabemos perfeitamente que você não é nenhum santo... – insinuou o moreno, em tom de ironia – Você adora cair na farra, freqüentar bordéis e conquistar todas as mulheres disponíveis. Minha prima é uma jovem pura e inocente, e eu não vou permitir que você falte com respeito a ela!  
- Você vai me desculpar, Shiryu, mas você está parecendo mais um homem enciumado do que um primo interessado em defender a honra da doce priminha! – zombou Okko.  
O rosto de Shiryu corou violentamente diante daquela indireta, e ele se apressou em desmentir qualquer interesse:  
- Está enganado, Okko... só estou avisando para que você tome cuidado com ela...  
- Eu prometo que vou tomar. Mas confesso que fiquei muito entusiasmado com a Shunrey... ela é muito bonita, e eu adoraria tê-la em meus braços! – afirmou o outro rapaz, num tom malicioso.  
Shiryu se aborreceu ao ouvi-lo falar da garota daquela forma. A idéia de vê-la ao lado de Okko o desagradava, embora não soubesse explicar a razão. _"Deve ser porque eu tenho medo de que ele a faça sofrer...", _refletiu o rapaz, depois de se despedir do amigo.

Na manhã seguinte, Shiryu tomou o café da manhã ao lado de Shunrey. Estava curioso para descobrir se ela correspondia ao interesse de Okko, mas não teve coragem de fazer essa pergunta.  
- Está gostando da casa? – ele quis saber** – **Se tiver algum problema, é só me dizer...  
- Está tudo bem – mentiu a garota.  
Sentia-se inibida para desabafar sobre o modo frio como Sakura e os outros empregados a tratavam. Shiryu tinha sido muito generoso ao lhe oferecer um teto, e seria deselegante de sua parte reclamar de qualquer coisa.  
- Eu vou sair para trabalhar. Mas, assim que for possível, eu vou levar você para comprar mais roupas – prometeu o rapaz.  
Depois que ele se foi, Shunrey passou o resto da manhã trancada em seu quarto. Sentia-se muito solitária quando Shiryu não estava por perto. Não conseguia entender direito o idioma japonês, e por isso quase não falava com ninguém quando o rapaz estava ausente.  
Os dias foram se passando, e a rotina da jovem manteve-se igual. Ela permanecia a maior parte do tempo dentro do quarto, sem ter nada para fazer. De vez em quando, ia dar uma volta no jardim e ficava horas admirando as flores e observando os pequenos pássaros que encontrava por ali.  
Sakura estranhou aquele comportamento. Apesar de não ter gostado de Shunrey, sabia que aquele isolamento não era normal. Ela deveria aproveitar seu tempo lendo, costurando ou até mesmo tocando piano, como as outras moças faziam. _"Isso se ela não fosse uma garota chucra, que não deve nem saber ler"_, pensou a governanta.

Ela aproveitou um dia em que Shiryu havia chegado mais cedo para contar ao patrão sobre os estranhos hábitos da prima dele. O rapaz ficou preocupado e decidiu falar com Shunrey a esse respeito. Ele já percebera que a garota parecia entediada, embora ainda não tivessem conversado sobre esse assunto. Por isso, subiu até o quarto dela para pedir uma explicação.  
- Sakura me disse que você passa o dia todo fechada em seu quarto, ou então no jardim... – Shiryu começou a dizer – Além disso, ela me contou que você mal fala com os empregados... o que está acontecendo com você, Shunrey?  
Ela hesitou por alguns instantes, sem saber o que responder.  
- Não está acontecendo nada... por que?  
- Você não acha estranho viver assim, sem falar com ninguém? E não acha monótono passar o dia inteiro trancada no quarto, sem fazer nada? Por que você não vai até a biblioteca e pega um livro para ler e se distrair?  
Sentindo-se humilhada, Shunrey abaixou a cabeça.  
- Porque... eu não sei ler... – confessou.

Subitamente, Shiryu sentiu-se culpado por ter feito aquela pergunta. Aproximando-se mais dela, ele procurou se justificar:  
- Me desculpe, eu não sabia disso... mesmo assim, eu continuo sem entender porque você está evitando a convivência com as outras pessoas...  
- É porque... eu não consigo entender o idioma de vocês, Shiryu! - revelou a garota, constrangida - Você sempre conversa comigo em mandarim, mas eu não entendo quase nada do que as outras pessoas dizem...  
O rapaz ficou profundamente envergonhado ao perceber sua gafe. Como não havia pensado nisso antes? Deveria ter imaginado que as diferenças de idioma atrapalhariam a comunicação de Shunrey com os criados.  
- Como eu fui tolo por não ter notado isso! Peço desculpas a você pela minha distração...  
- Não precisa pedir desculpas...  
- Eu garanto que nós vamos resolver esse problema o quanto antes. Vou contratar uma professora para ensiná-la a falar japonês, e também a ler e escrever! - decidiu ele.  
A jovem abriu um grande sorriso.  
- Verdade? Eu sempre quis aprender a ler e escrever, mas nunca tive oportunidade!  
- Pois agora você terá! Vou pedir à Sakura que procure alguém para lhe dar aulas particulares.

Por alguns instantes, Shunrey se mostrou hesitante.  
- Shiryu, eu... acho que ela não gostou muito de mim...  
- Por que? Ela fez alguma coisa para você? – perguntou o rapaz, ligeiramente aborrecido.  
- Não. É que eu... eu sinto que ela não aprovou a minha presença aqui...  
- Não se preocupe... a Sakura é um pouco ríspida às vezes, mas talvez ela seja assim porque ficou solteirona... – comentou Shiryu, fazendo-a sorrir – A Sakura veio morar aqui na época em que eu era bebê, e acho que ela me vê como o filho que nunca teve... por isso, é provável que ela tenha ficado com ciúmes quando eu trouxe você para cá. Afinal, todos pensam que você é minha prima... acho que ela não gostou da idéia de dividir minhas atenções com outra mulher – concluiu ele, de modo divertido.  
- Não há motivos para Sakura ficar enciumada... – respondeu a garota, com as faces levemente coradas.  
- De qualquer forma, eu vou pedir a ela que providencie uma professora para você.  
- Obrigada... – agradeceu Shunrey – Eu não sei como retribuir tudo o que você está fazendo por mim, Shiryu...  
- Não precisa. Eu fico feliz por ajudá-la... – afirmou ele, com um sorriso que a encantou – Vamos jantar?

Ela concordou, e os dois desceram até a sala. Shunrey estava muito ansiosa para aprender a ler e escrever. Queria que Shiryu se orgulhasse dela de alguma forma, e estava disposta a se esforçar o máximo possível para atingir esse objetivo.

**Alguns dias depois...  
**Sakura atendera à ordem do patrão e contratara uma professora particular para ensinar a prima dele. No dia marcado, Shunrey acordou bem cedo para aguardar sua mestra. Quando ela chegou, a morena se surpreendeu ao constatar que a jovem aparentava ter praticamente a sua idade.  
- Bom dia. Meu nome é June – apresentou-se ela.  
Era uma bela moça de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis acinzentados. Parecia ser muito simpática, e falava mandarim fluentemente. Shunrey também se apresentou, e as duas foram até o escritório de Shiryu para iniciar as aulas.  
- A Srta. Sakura me disse que você precisa ser alfabetizada, e que também deseja aprender a falar japonês.  
- Isso mesmo.  
- Vou começar a aula de hoje com algumas frases simples...  
Shunrey acompanhava atentamente as explicações de June, que a ensinou a pronunciar várias frases em japonês. Depois, a loira escreveu alguns ideogramas numa pequena lousa que havia trazido. A aluna copiou as lições em um caderno, esforçando-se para aprender tudo rapidamente.  
Na hora do almoço, a professora disse:  
- Muito bem! Você já aprendeu muito por hoje. Faça as lições que eu pedi, e amanhã eu voltarei para mais uma aula.  
- Não gostaria de ficar para o almoço? – perguntou Shunrey – Eu me sinto muito sozinha quando meu primo não está em casa...  
- Quem sabe outro dia... – respondeu June, com um sorriso – Eu preciso ir agora, porque prometi ao meu irmão que voltaria a tempo de almoçar com ele. Até amanhã!  
Depois de se despedir da professora, Shunrey foi almoçar. _"Ao menos, eu terei com o que me ocupar de agora em diante",_ pensou ela, enquanto fazia a refeição.

Naquela noite, Shiryu a encontrou mais animada quando chegou em casa.  
- Como foi sua primeira aula? – perguntou ele.  
- Ótima! A professora já me ensinou várias coisas – contou a jovem, com um semblante entusiasmado.  
- Eu fico feliz por você – respondeu o rapaz, sorrindo.  
Subitamente, Sakura interrompeu a conversa e anunciou:  
- O jantar está servido.  
– Nós já vamos – respondeu Shiryu. Virando-se para Shunrey, ele comentou - Eu convidei meu amigo Okko para nos fazer companhia esta noite, se não se importa...  
A expressão dela mudou completamente.  
- Não... é claro que não me importo... – disse ela, um pouco apreensiva.  
Em seu íntimo, não havia gostado nada de saber que Okko jantaria com eles. O amigo de Shiryu a aborrecia muito com aqueles olhares insistentes.  
Assim que o convidado chegou, todos se sentaram ao redor da mesa de jantar. Não demorou muito para que o rapaz começasse a puxar conversa com Shunrey. Sabendo das dificuldades da jovem com a língua japonesa, Okko passou a conversar com ela em mandarim, idioma no qual era fluente.  
- Deve ter sido muito difícil para você perder seus pais... – observou ele, enquanto bebia uma taça de vinho - Ainda bem que o Shiryu é seu primo e se ofereceu para cuidar de você...  
- Ele tem sido muito generoso comigo... – afirmou Shunrey, olhando diretamente para seu benfeitor. Este ficou um pouco sem graça diante do elogio.  
- É minha obrigação zelar pela minha prima – respondeu Shiryu.  
- Sim, mas futuramente Shunrey poderá se casar, e então ela terá um marido para cuidar dela... – insinuou Okko, maliciosamente.  
Ligeiramente incomodada, a garota retrucou:  
- Eu ainda sou muito nova, e não penso em me casar tão cedo...  
- Por que não? Você é muito bonita, e com certeza não faltarão pretendentes... – insistiu o rapaz, sorrindo para ela de modo sedutor.

Mesmo sem querer, Shiryu se irritou um pouco ao observar o assédio de Okko, que estava deixando Shunrey constrangida com suas indiretas. O comportamento de seu amigo já estava se tornando inconveniente, e ele decidiu tomar uma atitude para defendê-la.  
- Shunrey tem razão. Ela ainda é muito jovem para pensar em casamento... – afirmou o rapaz de cabelos negros.  
- Ora, Shiryu, você está bancando o primo enciumado! – provocou Okko – Ou será que você tem a intenção de se casar com ela no futuro?  
Aquela pergunta provocou um intenso rubor nas faces de Shunrey, além de deixar Shiryu indignado com a indiscrição do amigo.  
- Você fala muitas besteiras, Okko! – disse ele, num tom áspero – Por favor, deixe minha prima em paz!  
O amigo olhou espantado para Shiryu. Conheciam-se desde crianças, e raramente o vira perder a paciência daquele jeito. "_Por que será que ele se ofendeu tanto comigo? Será que eu acertei ao perguntar se ele pretendia se casar com a prima?"_ perguntou-se Okko.  
- Me desculpem, por favor... eu não tive a intenção de ofender ninguém – explicou ele.  
- Tudo bem... mas eu peço a você que não volte a tocar nesse assunto – disse Shiryu, mais calmo.  
Os três voltaram a comer normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. No entanto, Okko havia ficado muito cismado com o comportamento suspeito do amigo. Além disso, tinha estranhado muito a repentina aparição daquela suposta prima, que nunca fora citada antes._ "Não duvido nada que os dois tenham inventado esse parentesco para acobertar um caso entre eles",_ pensou o rapaz. Talvez Shiryu tivesse a intenção de transformar a garota em sua concubina, e a apresentara como sua prima somente para não provocar comentários maldosos.

_"Se ela não é prima dele de verdade, eu não preciso me preocupar... sem que o tonto do Shiryu perceba, eu vou me aproximar da Shunrey e tirar uma casquinha dela também",_ decidiu Okko, com um sorriso malicioso.

**Alguns meses depois...  
**Conforme o tempo ia passando, Shunrey fazia grandes progressos durante as aulas. Já tinha aprendido a ler e escrever, o que a deixava muito orgulhosa de si mesma. Além disso, sua convivência diária com a professora resultara em uma nova amizade. As duas jovens passaram a trocar confidências sobre suas vidas.  
June fizera muitas revelações sobre o seu passado à aluna. Entre elas, alguns dramas que havia enfrentado nos últimos anos.  
- Eu era filha de um diplomata, e como meu pai estava sempre sendo transferido, nós moramos em vários países: Rússia, China, Alemanha e, mais recentemente, França. Foi assim que eu aprendi todos esses idiomas – explicou a loira.  
- E por que você voltou a morar no Japão? – quis saber Shunrey.  
- Infelizmente, meus pais foram vítimas da gripe espanhola no ano passado... eu escapei e decidi vir morar com meu irmão mais velho, Hyoga. Como sou fluente em vários idiomas, comecei a dar aulas para ajudar no sustento da casa.  
- E você não pensa em se casar?  
June suspirou, entristecida.  
- Dois anos atrás, eu estava noiva de um soldado francês... mas, para minha tristeza, ele foi morto durante a guerra [1]... – contou a moça, enxugando uma lágrima indiscreta.  
- Desculpe por ter tocado nesse assunto... – disse Shunrey ao vê-la tão amargurada.  
- Não precisa se desculpar... sabe, eu acho que já é tempo de eu superar essa perda... – comentou a professora, se esforçando para sorrir – Eu gostaria de encontrar um novo amor, mas ainda não conheci o homem dos meus sonhos...  
- Eu desejo que você encontre esse alguém logo – afirmou a aluna, com sinceridade.  
- Obrigada, Shunrey... mas, e quanto a você? Já tem algum pretendente em vista?  
- Eu? – perguntou a outra garota, com o rosto vermelho – Não, eu ainda não conheci ninguém...

June olhou para ela como se duvidasse do que tinha ouvido.  
- Será mesmo? Não sei não, mas você parece gostar muito do seu primo... sempre fala dele de um modo carinhoso, como se o considerasse muito especial...  
- Ele **é** muito especial... – concordou Shunrey, um pouco perturbada – Mas o que eu sinto por ele é apenas um carinho de prima, nada mais...  
- Tem certeza? – insistiu a outra – Sua reação quando eu toquei nesse assunto foi bastante reveladora...

[1] June se refere à Primeira Guerra Mundial (1914-1918).

**Próximo capítulo**

_Shunrey não sabia direito como proceder. Por mais que tentasse manter distância de seu admirador, Okko não entendia (ou fingia não entender) que não estava interessada nele. Se o rejeitasse abertamente, o rapaz poderia criar alguma intriga para jogar Shiryu contra ela... porém, se não fizesse nada, continuaria sofrendo com o assédio dele, que a cada dia se tornava mais perturbador..._

_

* * *

- Obrigada... – agradeceu a garota, encostando a cabeça no peito dele.  
Shiryu ficou um pouco constrangido com aquela situação. Embora gostasse de tê-la aninhada em seus braços, Shunrey estava vestida apenas com uma camisola... por melhores que fossem as suas intenções, ele era um homem como qualquer outro, e seria muito difícil impedir que certos pensamentos viessem à sua mente. Como o de tirar a camisola dela, por exemplo..._

_

* * *

_

_- O quê ela representa? – perguntou Shunrey, curiosa.  
Timidamente, o rapaz respondeu:  
- Para os japoneses, as borboletas simbolizam o amor verdadeiro... meu pai deu esse colar à minha mãe quando eu nasci, para demonstrar o quanto ele a amava...  
A resposta a deixou completamente vermelha. Se o colar significava tanto para Shiryu, por que ele havia colocado aquela jóia em seu pescoço?_

**Agradecimentos:  
Dra. Nina:** Muito obrigada pela review! E não diga que foi pseudo-engraçada, pq seus comentários foram ótimos, como sempre! Eu adorei vc esnobando o Okko: "Prioridade pros Cavaleiros de Ouro, e você nem de Bronze conseguiu ser". Coitado... (coitado nada, ele merecia mesmo ser humilhado!). Kkkkkkk, as cantadas dele são piores que as dos piões de obras? Tá mal, hein Okko!  
Pelo jeito, a Shunrey vai precisar dos seus serviços muito em breve. Agora, se a fic está ficando boa, eu devo muito à sua betagem, que me ajudou muito. Bjs!

**Lannyluck:** Obrigada pelos comentários! Pois é, essa governanta se acha no direito de dar palpite na vida do Shiryu só pq ela mora na casa desde que ele nasceu! Ela foi muito preconceituosa mesmo. E como desgraça pouca é bobagem, a Shunrey ainda arrumou um admirador pegajoso e mal-intencionado, hehehe... bom, tomara que vc continue achando a fic interessante nos próximos capítulos. Bjs!

**DiLuaa:** É verdade DiLuaa, só porque a menina é simples e não está acostumada a viver num ambiente luxuoso como a casa do Shi, os empregados dele torcem o nariz (principalmente a Sakura). O Okko ainda vai perseguir muito a pobre da Shunrey. Qto ao Touma, aos poucos vcs vão perceber quais são os objetivos dele. Bom, isso que a Shu disse foi verdade, o Shi era bonito desde criancinha, hahaha... Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Chiisana Hana:** Legal que vc esteja gostando, Chiisana! Realmente, o assédio do Okko está apenas começando. Não queria estar na pele da Shunrey, ainda mais tendo que agüentar essa governanta de nariz empinado no pé dela. Já deu pra perceber que a Sakura não vai facilitar em nada a vida dela, né? Mas talvez a Sakura seja apenas uma pessoa amarga e preconceituosa, e esteja com ciúmes por dividir as atenções do Shi com outra mulher, como ele mesmo observou. Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Nicky:** Ficou curiosa né, Nicky? Por enquanto, eu não posso revelar quem levou o tiro, nem se vai ser fatal. Essa resposta vcs só vão ter no último capítulo *mode sádica on* que é pra manter o suspense, hehehe... Sobre a Sakura, ela é mesmo intrometida, não? Pobre Shunrey, tendo que conviver com pessoas tão xaropes como ela e o Okko (que sina a dessa menina, sempre perseguida por quem ela não quer!). Isso que vc comentou do anime (dela encostar o Shi na parede, como a Shina fez com Seiya), acho que ela nunca fez isso justamente pq a personalidade dela não é ousada como a da Shina (mas acho que vontade não faltou, hehehe). E o Shi podia tomar a iniciativa tmb, né! O problema é que os dois são muito tímidos... Eu fico muito feliz que vcs esteja gostando da fic. Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!


	4. Chapter 4

**Comentários**

_Oi pessoal  
Quero agradecer por todos os comentários que a fic tem recebido e avisar que talvez o próximo capítulo demore um pouquinho mais pra ser postado... sabe como é, fim de ano é uma loucura e eu acabo ficando sem tempo pra escrever minhas fics. Mas eu prometo atualizar assim que for possível, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 4**

Shunrey ficou ainda mais constrangida ao ouvir aquela insinuação.  
- Por favor, June, não fique imaginando coisas que não existem! – pediu ela.  
- Tudo bem... se você não quer falar sobre isso, eu vou respeitar... mas, quando você quiser, eu estarei aqui para ouvi-la, está bem? – perguntou a loira.  
A outra jovem concordou com a cabeça, mas, em seu íntimo, preferia evitar aquele assunto. Nos últimos tempos, sentia-se cada vez mais confusa a respeito de seus sentimentos por Shiryu.  
Ele era o seu herói... o homem que havia mudado sua vida, que lhe oferecera proteção e respeito sem pedir nada em troca. Impossível não sentir-se grata por tudo o que o rapaz havia feito por ela... devia muito a Shiryu, e gostaria de poder retribuir de alguma forma toda a ajuda que recebera dele.  
Por outro lado, havia algo que a estava inquietando muito. Ou melhor, alguém: Okko.

Sempre que Shiryu estava distraído com outros assuntos, o amigo dele se aproveitava da situação para provocá-la com seu assédio. No começo, costumava lançar apenas indiretas sutis. Porém, com o passar do tempo, Okko foi se tornando cada vez mais inconveniente, a ponto de ir à casa do amigo quando sabia que ele não estaria lá. Nessas ocasiões, Okko aproveitava a ausência de Shiryu para tentar uma aproximação com Shunrey. Ele costumava fazer elogios muito suspeitos, além de oferecer pequenos presentes, como flores ou chocolates. A garota sentia-se muito constrangida e tentava recusar, mas o rapaz era tão insistente que ela se via obrigada a aceitar aquelas pequenas gentilezas.  
Shunrey não sabia direito como proceder_._ Por mais que tentasse manter distância de seu admirador, Okko não entendia (ou fingia não entender) que não estava interessada nele. Se o rejeitasse abertamente, o rapaz poderia criar alguma intriga para jogar Shiryu contra ela... porém, se não fizesse nada, continuaria sofrendo com o assédio dele, que a cada dia se tornava mais perturbador...

**Naquela noite...  
**Shunrey estava dormindo tranquilamente quando alguém entrou em seu quarto de maneira cautelosa. Sem que a jovem percebesse, o vulto começou a se aproximar de sua cama.  
Subitamente, ela abriu seus olhos e deu de cara com a figura desprezível de Law Kin. Muito assustada, a garota não conteve um grito de horror.  
- Pensou que tinha se livrado de mim, não é menina? – perguntou o padrasto, com um sorriso tão odioso que lhe provocou náuseas – Eu demorei um pouco, mas consegui encontrá-la... desta vez, eu pretendo terminar o que comecei aquele dia na cachoeira!  
Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, segurando-a com violência pelos pulsos. O odor desagradável que emanava dele provocou náuseas em Shunrey. Law Kin era realmente muito feio e nojento... além de usar roupas encardidas e possuir um mau-hálito medonho, era do tipo que desprezava os mais básicos cuidados com a higiene pessoal. Desesperada, ela começou a gritar:  
- Socorro! Alguém me ajude! Shiryu!!  
- Seu heroizinho não virá te salvar desta vez! – respondeu o homem, divertindo-se com sua aflição – Conforme-se, porque você terá que abrir suas pernas para mim!  
A jovem se debatia de modo descontrolado sobre a cama, tentando inutilmente escapar de seu algoz. Até que, para seu total espanto, ela percebeu que as feições repugnantes do padrasto haviam dado lugar às de Okko.  
- Me solta! – implorou Shunrey, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.  
- Querendo ou não, você vai ser minha! – disse Okko, com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios.  
Antes que pudesse impedi-lo, o rapaz rasgou sua camisola ao meio, expondo parcialmente seu corpo.  
- Shiryuuu!! – gritava a jovem desesperadamente, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

Quando ela abriu seus olhos, percebeu que havia um par de braços envolvendo-a com suavidade.  
- Calma... – pediu o rapaz, acariciando delicadamente seus cabelos – Foi só um pesadelo!  
Shunrey sentiu um grande alívio ao constatar que tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho ruim. Seu corpo estava trêmulo, mas, aos poucos, ela foi relaxando. Sem pensar em mais nada, entregou-se à reconfortante sensação de paz proporcionada pelo calor dos braços de Shiryu.  
- Foi tão horrível... – a garota começou a contar, enquanto contemplava os olhos azuis dele – Eu sonhei que o meu padrasto tinha me encontrado e me agarrado à força novamente... mas, de repente, ele se transformava em outra pessoa...  
- Que pessoa? – perguntou o moreno.  
Shunrey hesitou. Se dissesse que Okko a tinha perseguido no sonho como costumava fazer na vida real, era bem provável que Shiryu não acreditasse nela. Okko era seu amigo de infância, enquanto ela era apenas uma garota que ele recolhera em sua casa por caridade... e, mesmo que Shiryu lhe desse ouvidos, isso provocaria uma grande discussão entre os dois amigos. Era melhor que ele continuasse a ignorar que Okko a assediava, para evitar maiores aborrecimentos.  
- Eu não sei... – ela mentiu – Era um desconhecido, mas ele também queria... me machucar... – concluiu, desviando seu olhar.  
- Não precisa ter medo... – afirmou o rapaz, com um leve sorriso – Eu não vou permitir que ninguém faça uma maldade dessas com você!  
- Obrigada... – agradeceu Shunrey, repousando a cabeça no peito dele.

Shiryu ficou um pouco constrangido com aquela situação. Embora gostasse de tê-la aninhada em seus braços, Shunrey estava vestida apenas com uma camisola... por melhores que fossem as suas intenções, ele era um homem como qualquer outro, e seria muito difícil impedir que certos pensamentos viessem à sua mente. Como o de tirar a camisola dela, por exemplo...  
- É melhor que você volte a dormir – comentou o rapaz, afastando-se de maneira repentina.  
- Desculpe se eu acordei você com meus gritos... – disse a garota, levemente corada ao se dar conta de que estava usando apenas uma camisola.  
- Não se importe com isso. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me chamar... – afirmou ele, antes de sair do quarto – Boa noite, Shunrey!  
- Boa noite! – respondeu ela, observando-o sair.  
Depois que Shiryu fechou a porta, Shunrey suspirou. Aquele rapaz era tão gentil, tão doce... _"Ele seria incapaz de me magoar..."_, pensou ela antes de adormecer novamente.

**No dia seguinte...  
**June chegara à mansão um pouco antes do horário habitual para encontrar-se com o dono da casa. Shiryu havia solicitado uma conversa com a jovem a respeito dos progressos que Shunrey estava obtendo durante as aulas.  
- Sua prima está indo muito bem, Sr. Suyama – contou a professora, mostrando os cadernos da aluna – Já sabe ler e escrever, além de ter aprendido muito rapidamente a falar o idioma japonês.  
O rapaz ficou muito admirado ao constatar o quanto sua protegida havia avançado em tão pouco tempo.  
- Pelo que vejo, ela é realmente inteligente, além de ser muito dedicada aos estudos – elogiou Shiryu.  
- De fato – concordou June.  
Depois de hesitar por alguns instantes, ele decidiu fazer uma pergunta à professora:  
- A Srta. acha que minha prima já apresenta condições para freqüentar a sociedade? Eu gostaria muito de levá-la comigo a alguns eventos sociais, e só não fiz isso ainda porque temia que ela pudesse ficar constrangida ao conversar com outras pessoas...  
- Eu acredito que a Shunrey saberá se comportar adequadamente em sociedade, Sr. Suyama. Em todo caso, eu posso lhe dar algumas aulas de etiqueta, se assim o desejar... – sugeriu June.  
- Ótima idéia! Eu pretendo levá-la a um baile dentro de duas semanas... só gostaria que a Srta. me avisasse quando ela estiver suficientemente preparada.  
- Tenho certeza de que sua prima aprenderá a se comportar como uma verdadeira lady... – respondeu a loira com entusiasmo.

June se despediu de Shiryu e foi até o escritório, onde ficou aguardando por sua aluna enquanto ela tomava o café da manhã. Assim que a garota entrou na sala, a professora anunciou:  
- Hoje nós teremos uma aula um pouco diferente. Seu primo me pediu que eu lhe ensinasse algumas regras de etiqueta. Ele pretende levá-la a um baile, e você precisa saber como se comportar em um evento desse tipo!  
O rosto de Shunrey corou intensamente.  
- O Shiryu disse que... vai me levar a um baile?  
- Não é uma ótima notícia? – perguntou June, com um grande sorriso – Se você quiser, eu a ajudarei a escolher um lindo vestido para essa ocasião!  
- Nem sei o que dizer... – comentou a morena, um pouco atordoada – Eu não esperava por isso... eu achava que ele tinha vergonha de mim, que nunca freqüentei festas...  
- Seu primo não tem vergonha de você, muito pelo contrário! Ele a elogiou muito quando eu contei que você aprendeu a ler e a escrever tão depressa! – revelou a loira.  
- Shiryu me elogiou?? – perguntou Shunrey, inteiramente desconcertada.  
- Seu primo a admira muito! E a maior prova disso é que me pediu para lhe dar as aulas de etiqueta. Eu prometi a ele que vou transformar você em uma verdadeira dama!  
Um pouco preocupada, a outra jovem encarou a professora e perguntou:  
- Será que eu vou conseguir me comportar como uma dama?  
- Claro que vai! Você já aprendeu coisas muito mais difíceis... além disso, você tem uma ótima professora! – brincou June.

Daquele dia em diante, elas começaram a treinar várias lições de boas maneiras. Entre outros ensinamentos, a professora mostrou à aluna como andar de salto alto, a maneira certa para se sentar com elegância, o uso de talheres finos... além disso, June a instruiu sobre quais assuntos poderia conversar e como deveria se comportar adequadamente.  
- Acima de tudo, seja sempre discreta e bem-educada – recomendava a loira.  
As duas saíram juntas para comprar o vestido que Shunrey usaria. A jovem optou por um modelo azul-turquesa em tafetá, com a saia bem longa e levemente rodada.  
No dia do baile, June a ajudou a se arrumar. Quando a garota terminou de se vestir e maquiar, olhou-se no espelho e quase não acreditou no que viu. Parecia até outra pessoa, de tão bela e elegante que havia ficado.  
- Vestida assim, você parece uma princesa! – comentou a mestra, admirada com a transformação da aluna – Você vai atrair muitos admiradores nesse baile!  
Shunrey sorriu ao ouvir os elogios. Ela preferia usar roupas simples e discretas, mas era obrigada a reconhecer que aquele vestido era realmente deslumbrante. Além de valorizar sua cintura fina, possuía um belo decote que deixava seus ombros à mostra.  
- Agora que você está pronta, eu vou para minha casa. Mas, amanhã cedo, eu virei aqui só para saber como foi o baile! – avisou June – Divirta-se!  
- Muito obrigada por tudo! – agradeceu Shunrey.  
Ela se despediu da amiga e decidiu esperar que Shiryu viesse chamá-la em seu quarto. Estava muito ansiosa... nunca havia ido a um baile antes, e mal continha sua curiosidade para saber como era um evento desse tipo. Por outro lado, sentia um certo receio de cometer alguma gafe e envergonhar o rapaz.  
Subitamente, algumas batidas na porta a despertaram de seus pensamentos. Ela foi abrir, e se deparou com Shiryu.

Ele ficou boquiaberto ao vê-la tão bela e elegante. Seu rosto muito branco e delicado lembrava o de uma boneca de porcelana. Os cabelos negros formavam longos cachos sedosos, que caíam sobre os ombros dela. O vestido azul realçara perfeitamente seus olhos, além de moldar perfeitamente sua cintura esbelta. Em toda a sua vida, o rapaz não se recordava de ter visto uma mulher tão atraente quanto Shunrey estava naquele momento.  
- Você está linda...  
- Obrigada... – agradeceu a garota, com as faces ardendo.  
- Mas ainda falta alguma coisa... – comentou ele, com ar misterioso – Feche os olhos, por favor...  
Shunrey o obedeceu, sem imaginar o que Shiryu pretendia fazer. Para sua surpresa, percebeu que o rapaz estava colocando algo frio em volta do seu pescoço.  
- Pode abrir os olhos – disse ele, sorrindo levemente.  
A jovem olhou-se no espelho e ficou admirada ao contemplar um belíssimo colar de diamantes, no qual havia um pequeno pingente em formato de borboleta.  
- É lindo... – suspirou ela, encantada com a beleza da jóia.  
- Esse colar pertenceu à minha falecida mãe – explicou Shiryu – É uma jóia muito valiosa, não apenas por ser de diamantes, mas por representar algo muito especial...  
- O quê ela representa? – perguntou Shunrey, curiosa.  
Timidamente, o rapaz respondeu:  
- Para os japoneses, as borboletas simbolizam o amor verdadeiro... meu pai deu esse colar à minha mãe quando eu nasci, para demonstrar o quanto ele a amava...

A resposta a deixou completamente vermelha. Se o colar significava tanto para Shiryu, por que ele havia colocado aquela jóia em seu pescoço?

_**Próximo capítulo  
**O coração de Shunrey acelerou descontroladamente no momento em que o rapaz a envolveu com aquele gesto inesperado de carinho. Apesar da surpresa, ela retribuiu o abraço. Era tão bom estar nos braços dele... pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se completamente protegida e aceita, como nunca se sentira antes...  
Quando se afastaram, Shiryu se mostrou um pouco desconcertado.  
- Desculpe... eu não sei porque eu fiz isso... – disse ele, desviando seu olhar._

_

* * *

Quanto os dois entraram no carro, Shunrey sentia-se a ponto de chorar. Ainda que Shiryu tivesse feito tanto por ela, ele não tinha nenhuma obrigação de retribuir seus sentimentos... "Ele é um homem rico, fino e educado. Pode se casar com a moça que quiser... por que escolheria a mim, uma pobre coitada que ele decidiu acolher por caridade?", pensava a garota, entristecida._

_

* * *

__Entretanto, o rapaz demorou muito a dormir. Quando finalmente conseguiu, ele sonhou que Shunrey estava em seus braços... completamente nua.  
Os lábios dela roçavam suavemente nos seus, e ele não conseguiu mais resistir. Beijou a garota apaixonadamente, deliciando-se com o calor e a doçura de sua boca..._

**Agradecimentos**

**Athenas de Áries:** Muito obrigada pela review! É sempre muito legal receber comentários como os seus. Fico feliz por vc achar que a história está "deliciosa", só espero que eu consiga manter o mesmo padrão até o final da fic! Sobre o prólogo, algumas pistas serão dadas no decorrer dos capítulos, mas a minha intenção é surpreender os leitores, rsrsrsrs... Quem deu o tiro? Por qual motivo? Quem vai ser a vítima? A pessoa vai sobreviver? Essas questões só serão respondidas no final da fic, mas espero que vc continue acompanhando até lá. Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Bom, no seu caso vc até teria motivos pra inflar o ego leonino, rsrsrsrs... além de escrever muito bem, vc tem umas tiradas cômicas muito hilárias! *puxa-saco detected* Mas voltando à fic, vou responder por tópicos tmb:  
1- Desconfio que vc ainda vai se irritar muito com a Sakura. Ela até vai dar uma trégua por enqto, mas ainda vai destilar seu veneno futuramente.  
2- Adorei vc dizendo que o Shi mente mal! Mas acho que ele mesmo ainda não percebeu quais são seus sentimentos pela Shu.  
3- E bota problemas sérios nisso! O Okko é um sujeitinho desprezível! Pobre do Shiryu, que ainda não percebeu que tem um amigo da onça!  
4- Concordo, a Shu mente pior ainda que o Shi. Ela já tem uma certa noção de que sente algo mais por ele, mas negou isso pra June, que por sua vez não é nada boba e captou no ar, como vc comentou.  
Ah, e com certeza as coisas vão esquentar mais daqui pra frente! Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Luiza:** Fiquei muito feliz com a sua review, Luiza! Eu já tinha percebido que vc andava meio sumida, mas não sabia que o motivo era viagem de férias (queria eu ter essa sorte XD). Legal saber que vc gostou do final de Dreams e dos novos capítulos de Per Amore, e especialmente desta fic aqui. Engraçado que várias pessoas já comentaram que esse não é o casal preferido delas, mas estão gostando da história. Eu gosto muito dos dois, mas confesso que eles tmb não são os mais "queridinhos" (atualmente, eu tenho me dedicado mais à Marin e Aioria XD). Muito obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que vc continue gostando da fic. Bjs!

**DiLuaa:** Vc reparou bem DiLuaa, eu coloquei June e Hyoga como irmãos por causa da semelhança física deles. Mas ainda não resolvi se o loiro vai participar da história ou será apenas citado. Shiryu foi um pouco distraído sobre essa questão dos idiomas, mas a atitude dele de contratar uma professora compensou esse pequeno descuido, né? Qto ao Okko, acho que futuramente ele vai provocar algumas discórdias entre Shiryu e Shunrey. Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Nicky:** É verdade Nicky, a chegada da June foi muito positiva para a Shunrey, pq além de ensinar a ler, escrever e a falar japonês, elas se tornaram amigas. Shiryu foi muito fofo mesmo de se preocupar com ela, aliás, desde que se conheceram ele não tem feito outra coisa, né? Difícil o Okko se tocar de alguma coisa, ele é totalmente sem noção (o pior é que tmb existem esses tipos grudentos na vida real, rsrsrsrs...). E as coisas vão esquentar aos poucos entre Shi/Shu, mas a vida deles não vai ser nada fácil *mode sádica on* Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Chiisana Hana:** Pois é Chiisana, essa amizade com a June diminuiu um pouco a solidão da Shu, sem falar que, além de dar aulas, a loira tmb atacou de personal stylist, rsrsrsrs... Qto ao Shiryu, embora ele já sinta algo mais pela Shu, vai demorar um pouquinho pra ele se dar conta disso... ele vai ficar confuso sobre seus sentimentos por ela, achando que talvez esteja confundindo as coisas. Além disso, o Shi prometeu pra ela que não se aproveitaria da situação! Bom, eu espero que vc continue gostando da fic. Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Lannyluck:** Muito obrigada pelos comentários! É muito gratificante saber que os leitores estão gostando da fic, Lannyluck. Ah, vc pode esperar que o Okko não só vai tentar agarrar a Shu, como tmb vai aprontar outras sacanagens com a pobrezinha (tipo uma tortura psicológica básica XD). Vcs vão ficar com ódio dele! Pessoalmente eu adoro idiomas, embora meu inglês não seja dos mais fluentes. Tmb gosto de espanhol e italiano. Apesar de nunca ter estudado, consigo ler algumas coisas nesses idiomas *inveja da June poliglota* Ah, por falar na June, é bem provável que o Shun apareça na história mais pra frente... afinal, ela está em busca de um novo amor, rsrsrs... Bjs!


	5. Chapter 5

_Obs: a música que aparece neste capítulo é Fallin'__ for you (Colbie Caillat)_

**Capítulo 5**

– Se esse colar é tão importante, você não deveria... – Shunrey começou a dizer, mas Shiryu a interrompeu:  
– Eu quero que você o use esta noite, Shunrey. Por favor, não se negue a atender o meu pedido... – disse ele, com um olhar tão suplicante que ela não se atreveria a dizer não.  
– Se você quer assim, eu usarei o colar – respondeu a garota, com um grande sorriso – Por coincidência, eu sempre gostei muito de borboletas...  
– Uma vez, minha mãe me contou uma lenda japonesa [1] sobre as borboletas... – recordou-se o rapaz, pensativo – Essa lenda dizia que um senhor muito idoso foi visitado por uma borboleta branca em seu leito de morte. O sobrinho, que fazia companhia ao tio, seguiu o inseto quando este voou em direção ao cemitério. A borboleta pousou no túmulo de uma jovem chamada "Akiko". Naquela mesma tarde, enquanto o sobrinho vigiava a borboleta, o tio morreu.  
– Pobre homem...  
– Alguns dias depois, a mãe do rapaz contou ao filho sobre a triste vida do tio dele, que havia ficado noivo de uma linda moça quando era jovem... infelizmente, ela morreu poucos dias antes do casamento...  
– Que história triste... – comentou Shunrey, penalizada.  
– Inconformado com aquela perda, ele comprou uma casa próxima ao cemitério onde a noiva foi sepultada para cuidar diariamente de seu túmulo. O nome dela era Akiko. Quando o rapaz contou sobre a borboleta para a mãe, ela sorriu e disse que finalmente seu irmão encontrara a felicidade. A noiva morta havia tomado a forma de uma borboleta branca para buscar seu amado. Por isso, a borboleta branca representa a alma de uma pessoa querida já falecida...

Aquela história tão romântica comoveu a jovem, a tal ponto que ela derramou uma lágrima. Ao perceber isso, Shiryu também se emocionou e sentiu uma grande vontade de abraçá-la.  
O coração de Shunrey acelerou descontroladamente no momento em que o rapaz a envolveu com aquele gesto inesperado de carinho. Apesar da surpresa, ela retribuiu o abraço. Era tão bom estar nos braços dele... pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se completamente protegida e aceita, como nunca se sentira antes...  
Quando se afastaram, Shiryu se mostrou um pouco desconcertado.  
– Desculpe... eu não sei porque eu fiz isso... – disse ele, desviando seu olhar.  
– Não precisa se desculpar – respondeu a garota, levemente desapontada. Será que Shiryu se arrependera de tê-la abraçado?  
– É melhor nos apressarmos, senão chegaremos atrasados ao baile... – afirmou o rapaz, já saindo do quarto dela.  
Frustrada, Shunrey o seguiu. Havia ficado muito perturbada depois do que acontecera entre os dois.

No momento em que ele a abraçara, foi como se os olhos dela se abrissem para uma realidade que há muito tempo tentava ocultar de si mesma.  
Amava Shiryu...

_**I don't know but  
**__Eu não sei mas  
__**I think I maybe  
**__Acho que talvez esteja  
__**Fallin' for you  
**__Me apaixonando por você  
__**Dropping so quickly  
**__Caindo rapidamente  
__**Maybe I should  
**__Talvez eu deva  
__**Keep this to myself  
**__Guardar iss__o para mim  
__**Waiting 'til I  
**__Esperar até que eu  
__**Know you better  
**__Conheça-o melhor  
__**I am trying  
**__Estou tentando  
__**Not to tell you  
**__Não contar pra você  
__**But I want to  
**__Mas eu quero  
__**I'm scared of what you'll say  
**__Estou com medo do que irá dizer  
__**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
**__Então escondo o que estou sentindo  
__**But I'm tired of  
**__Mas estou cansada de  
__**Holding this inside my head  
**__Segurar isso dentro da minha cabeça _

Suas faces coraram quando ela se flagrou pensando no quanto desejava que o rapaz a tivesse beijado... já havia sonhado várias vezes que Shiryu a beijava, e sempre acordava nervosa e suada quando isso acontecia. Porém, desta vez, ela não estava dormindo... seu desejo era real e consciente, por mais que o considerasse errado.  
Quanto os dois entraram no carro, Shunrey sentia-se a ponto de chorar. Ainda que Shiryu tivesse feito tanto por ela, ele não tinha nenhuma obrigação de retribuir seus sentimentos... _"Ele é um homem rico, fino e educado. Pode se casar com a moça que quiser... por que escolheria a mim, uma pobre coitada que ele decidiu acolher por caridade?"_, pensava a garota, entristecida.  
– Algum problema? – o rapaz perguntou, ao reparar em seu semblante.  
"_O quê ele diria se eu contasse que estou apaixonada?",_ perguntou-se Shunrey, inquieta.

_**I've been spending all my time  
**__Eu venho perdendo todo o meu tempo  
__**Just thinking about ya  
**__Pensando em você  
__**I don't know what to do  
**__Eu não sei o quê fazer  
__**I think I'm fallin' for you  
**__Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você  
__**I've been waiting all my life  
**__Eu venho esperando por toda a minha vida  
__**And now I found ya  
**__E agora que te encontrei  
__**I don't know what to do  
**__Eu não sei o quê fazer  
__**I think I'm fallin' for you  
**__Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você  
__**I'm fallin' for you  
**__me apaixonando por você _

Não, ele jamais descobriria que o amava! Ela não suportaria ver a compaixão estampada nos olhos dele. Shiryu já tinha pena dela por tantos motivos... por que acrescentaria mais um à lista?  
- Não. Está tudo bem... – a jovem mentiu, procurando ocultar a imensa dor que trazia dentro do peito.  
Algum tempo depois, os dois chegaram à casa da família que estava oferecendo o baile. Shiryu a apresentou para os anfitriões, que a cumprimentaram educadamente ao serem informados de que era prima dele.  
- Você quer dançar comigo? – perguntou o rapaz, fazendo-a corar.  
- Eu... eu não sei dançar... – confessou Shunrey, envergonhada.  
Sorrindo, ele explicou:  
- Você não precisa saber... é só acompanhar os meus passos.  
Shiryu a levou até o meio do salão, antes de colocar uma das mãos ao redor da cintura dela. Aquele contato fez o corpo da garota estremecer.

_**As I'm standing here  
**__Eu estou aqui  
__**And you hold my hand  
**__E você segura a minha mão  
__**Pull me towards you  
**__Me puxa para si  
__**And we start to dance  
**__E começamos a dançar  
__**All around us  
**__Tudo a nossa volta  
__**I see nobody  
**__Não vejo ninguém  
__**Here in silence  
**__Aqui neste silêncio  
__**It's just you and me  
**__Somos só você e eu  
__**I'm trying  
**__Estou tentando  
__**Not to tell you  
**__Não contar pra você  
__**But I want to  
**__Mas eu quero  
__**I'm scared of what you'll say  
**__Estou com medo do que irá dizer  
__**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
**__Então escondo o que estou sentindo  
__**But I'm tired of  
**__Mas estou cansada de  
__**Holding this inside my head  
**__Segurar isso dentro da minha cabeça _

Shunrey apoiou uma das mãos no ombro dele, enquanto o rapaz segurava a outra com delicadeza. Devagar, os dois começaram a dançar. Ele a conduzia seguindo o ritmo da música, e a jovem sentia que estavam flutuando. Por alguns instantes, ela se distraiu completamente, perdendo-se em seus pensamentos...  
Sentia uma imensa gratidão por Shiryu, que a salvara de seu padrasto e a levara para morar em sua casa, além de ter comprado lindas roupas para ela e contratado uma professora para ensiná-la a ler e escrever. O rapaz sempre a respeitara e demonstrara seu carinho por ela... entretanto, Shunrey tinha certeza absoluta de que ele só a enxergava como uma irmã mais nova.  
Suspirou, desiludida... por mais que soubesse que devia tudo o que tinha a Shiryu, sofria terrivelmente por não ter o que mais queria: o amor dele.

_**I've been spending all my time  
**__Eu venho perdendo todo o meu tempo  
__**Just thinking about ya  
**__Pensando em você  
__**I don't know what to do  
**__Eu não sei o quê fazer  
__**I think I'm fallin' for you  
**__Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você  
__**I've been waiting all my life  
**__Eu venho esperando por toda a minha vida  
__**And now I found ya  
**__E agora que te encontrei  
__**I don't know what to do  
**__Eu não sei o quê fazer  
__**I think I'm fallin' for you  
**__Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você  
__**I'm fallin' for you  
**__estou me apaixonando por você _

Durante muito tempo, ela havia esperado por alguém que mudasse sua vida. Agora que o encontrara, não podia revelar seus sentimentos...  
Era torturante ficar tão perto dele sem ter sequer a esperança de um dia ser amada. Até quando conseguiria esconder aquela paixão dentro de si?  
Como gostaria de ter coragem para confessar a ele tudo o que estava sentindo!

_**Oh I just can't take it  
**__Oh, eu não sei lidar com isso  
__**My heart is racing  
**__Meu coração está batendo forte  
__**The emotions keep spinning out  
**__As emoções querem sair _

Naquele momento, sentia-se atordoada por uma série de emoções conflitantes... dentro dela, misturavam-se o impulso de declarar seu amor e o medo de ser rejeitada... ao mesmo tempo em que desejava ficar perto dele, tinha vontade de se afastar para sempre...

_**I can't stop thinking about it  
**__Não posso deixar de pensar nisso  
__**I want you all around me  
**__Quero você perto de mim  
__**And now I just can't hide it  
**__E agora eu não posso esconder isso  
__**I think I'm fallin' for you [x2]  
**__Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você  
__**I'm fallin' for you  
**__Me apaixonando por você _

A maneira afetuosa como Shiryu a olhava e sorria para ela a encantava. Daria tudo para ouvi-lo dizer que também a amava... porém, tal desejo nunca passaria de uma triste ilusão. Para sua infelicidade, o rapaz nunca a amaria...  
_"Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por ele?"_, perguntava-se a garota, sentindo-se dominar por um completo desânimo.

* * *

Durante o resto da noite, Shunrey tentou se divertir. Ela se esforçou ao máximo para se recordar de todos os ensinamentos de June e não cometer nenhuma gafe. Para sua satisfação, conseguiu se sair muito bem, chegando mesmo a ser elogiada por algumas pessoas por sua beleza e educação. Shiryu ficou orgulhoso ao vê-la se comportando de maneira tão refinada e elegante.  
Quando voltaram para casa, os dois se despediram e cada um foi para o seu quarto. Entretanto, o rapaz demorou muito a dormir. Quando finalmente conseguiu, ele sonhou que Shunrey estava em seus braços... completamente nua.

_Os lábios dela roçavam suavemente nos seus, e ele não conseguiu mais resistir. Beijou a garota apaixonadamente, deliciando-se com o calor e a doçura de sua boca...  
__Aquele beijo despertou um desejo tão forte dentro dele que Shiryu não conseguiu mais resistir... devagar, o rapaz foi se deitando sobre Shunrey, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios cobriam o corpo delicado com beijos ardentes. Suas mãos envolveram suavemente os seios pequenos e rígidos, arrancando gemidos dela.  
__Shiryu também gemeu alto ao sentir que ela o acariciava com os lábios, de uma forma tão sensual que o deixou ainda mais excitado. Ele decidiu retribuir, e começou a acariciá-la intimamente com as mãos e a boca, fazendo-a arquear o corpo de tanto prazer...  
__Inesperadamente, sentiu as pernas da jovem envolverem o corpo dele, como se ela o intimasse a possuí-la. Percebendo que não conseguiria mais controlar seus próprios desejos, Shiryu decidiu aceitar o convite. Porém, antes que consumassem o ato... ele despertou._

Ficou muito envergonhado ao perceber o quanto seu corpo estava quente e excitado. Seus instintos masculinos o incentivavam a ir até o quarto de Shunrey e fazer aquele sonho virar realidade... entretanto, sua razão o aconselhava a dominar seus impulsos.  
"_Eu não posso pensar nela dessa maneira...",_ censurou-se o rapaz. _"Eu prometi que a respeitaria e que não tentaria me aproveitar da situação, nem exigiria nada em troca...".  
_Com muita dificuldade, Shiryu voltou a dormir. Porém, as lembranças daquele sonho erótico passaram a assombrá-lo repetidamente...

[1] Fonte: www(ponto)joiabr(ponto)com(ponto)br/mpompei/0708(ponto)html

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Como assim, Touma? Você está se oferecendo para arrumar um miai? – perguntou ele.  
- Por que não? A grande maioria dos casamentos é arranjada! Ou será que você é um romântico incurável, que sonha encontrar um grande amor?  
Shiryu não havia gostado nada daquela sugestão. A simples idéia de um casamento de conveniência lhe parecia extremamente fria. Era como se estivesse tratando de negócios... definitivamente, não era isso o que ele havia planejado para sua vida. _

_

* * *

__- Me solta, seu canalha! Eu vou contar para o meu primo que você tentou me agarrar à força! – ameaçou Shunrey, furiosa.  
__- Eu sei muito bem que você não é prima dele coisa nenhuma! Você é apenas a putinha particular do Shiryu! – acusou Okko.__  
__Aquelas palavras tão ofensivas a chocaram profundamente. Durante alguns segundos, ela não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação. _

_

* * *

Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dela. Ouvir aquilo doeu no fundo de sua alma... por mais canalha que Okko fosse, sabia que ele tinha razão. Tudo o que Shiryu sentia por ela era compaixão. Jamais retribuiria seus sentimentos...  
Ao perceber seu sofrimento, o rapaz decidiu tripudiar sobre Shunrey:  
- Se você tem alguma esperança de se casar com ele algum dia, é melhor desistir. Meu amigo vai escolher uma noiva do nível dele, e não uma semi-analfabeta como você! Por isso, minha cara, é melhor se contentar em ser apenas a amante dele!_

**Agradecimentos:**

**Luiza:** Obrigada pela review, Luiza! Espero que vc continue gostando da fic, pq a partir do próximo capítulo vão acontecer algumas mudanças. Até aqui a relação entre Shiryu e Shunrey tem sido muito "perfeitinha", mas em breve algumas pessoas vão começar a empatar a vida dos dois, tadinhos... Bjs!

**Lannyluck:** Realmente, a Shunrey saiu de um pesadelo diretamente pra um sonho, hehehe... Legal que vc gostou da cena do pesadelo. Eu me inspirei numa experiência pessoal qdo escrevi essa parte (assim como a Shu, eu sonhei que um cara horrível tava me atacando no meu quarto, um horror!). Mas a Shu ainda teve a sorte de ser consolada pelo Shi, né? Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Chiisana Hana:** Obrigada pela review! Nesse capítulo, os dois pombinhos ficaram ainda mais próximos. Pena que nem tudo são flores, e logo vão aparecer alguns probleminhas... Sobre o pesadelo da Shu, deve ter sido horrível sonhar com o Okko e o padrasto ao mesmo tempo! Ainda bem que o Shi a ajudou a se recuperar do susto, rsrsrsrs... Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Adorei a consulta, pobre Shunrey! Como sofre essa menina! E olha que ela ainda vai chorar muito até o final da fic... Vc viu nas cenas do próximo capítulo que o Okko vai fazer uma tortura psicológica com a Shu, né? O sadismo dele e o sofrimento dela vão render ótimas análises pra Dra. Nina XD Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**DiiLua: **Quer dizer que eu consegui te enganar na parte do pesadelo, DiiLua? Pra sorte da Shu, aquilo não foi de verdade! Ninguém merece ser atacada pelo Okko e pelo padrasto nojento ao mesmo tempo, né? É bem provável que a June encontre alguém especial, daqui a dois ou três capítulos. Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Nicky:** Obrigada pela review, Nicky! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do capítulo e da parte que o Shi explicou o significado do colar. E o que vc achou da lenda sobre a borboleta branca que ele contou neste capítulo? Tmb acho que ele sente algo por ela (ainda mais depois do sonho "quente" deste capítulo XD), mas o Shi tá confuso a respeito desses sentimentos. E pra "ajudar", o Touma vai se intrometer, se oferecendo pra arrumar uma noiva pro Shi! A Shu arrasou no baile, graças à June. Ainda bem que nesta fic elas estão se entendendo melhor do que em Per Amore, hehehe... Bjs!


	6. Chapter 6

**Comentários:  
**_Eu gostaria de agradecer por todas as reviews que a fic tem recebido. Aproveitando, eu espero que vcs não se choquem com o termo chulo que aparece neste capítulo durante a discussão do Okko com a Shunrey. Eu tinha pensado em amenizar esse xingamento, mas a minha beta opinou que não haveria necessidade, então a culpa é dela XD  
(Brincadeirinha Dra. Nina, rsrsrsrs...)_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 6 **

**Alguns dias depois...**

Shiryu estava reunido no escritório com Touma, que tentava convencer o sócio a assinar um novo contrato com um fornecedor o qual, segundo ele, "era de sua inteira confiança". No entanto, Shiryu estava encontrando sérias dificuldades para se concentrar nos negócios da empresa. Desde que tivera aquele sonho com Shunrey, o moreno andava estranhamente inquieto.  
Percebendo que o rapaz parecia distraído, Touma decidiu tocar em um assunto que vinha adiando há algum tempo:  
- Shiryu, você precisa se casar!  
Aquela frase inesperada assustou o jovem empresário. Um pouco desconfiado, ele perguntou:  
- Por que está me dizendo isso?  
- Você deve se lembrar de que seu pai manifestou essa vontade no testamento dele. Kim determinou que você se casasse antes dos 25 anos... como vê, você precisa se apressar e encontrar uma noiva o quanto antes!  
- Ainda é cedo para pensar nesse assunto... – Shiryu tentou desconversar.  
- Eu discordo. Inclusive, se você quiser, eu mesmo posso encontrar a noiva ideal para você – sugeriu o sócio.  
Depois de ouvir a proposta, o rapaz de cabelos negros ficou surpreso e aborrecido.  
- Como assim, Touma? Você está se oferecendo para arrumar um _miai _[1]? – perguntou ele.  
- Por que não? A grande maioria dos casamentos é arranjada! Ou será que você é um romântico incurável, que sonha encontrar um grande amor?  
Shiryu não havia gostado nada daquela sugestão. A simples idéia de um casamento de conveniência lhe parecia extremamente fria. Era como se estivesse tratando de negócios... definitivamente, não era isso o que ele havia planejado para sua vida.

Sem encarar o sócio, o rapaz começou a contar uma história:  
- Meu pai nasceu em Rosan e, aos 15 anos, veio para o Japão. Como você sabe, ele era ambicioso e batalhou muito para conseguir tudo o que conquistou ao longo da vida. Durante 20 anos, meu pai se dedicou apenas a trabalhar e a juntar dinheiro. Ele dizia que não tinha tempo para encontrar uma noiva, se casar e formar uma família. Até que um dia, ele conheceu Hinata... o grande amor da sua vida...

_Hinata era uma jovem de apenas 16 anos quando sua família foi expulsa da casa onde viviam pelo senhorio. Seus pais eram muito pobres, tão pobres que estavam decididos a vender a filha mais velha para o dono de um bordel.  
__Durante as negociações, um cliente do bordel a viu e ficou irresistivelmente enfeitiçado por sua beleza. Mesmo sem querer, ele se apaixonou por Hinata. Esse cliente, que se chamava Kim, ofereceu uma generosa quantia ao pai dela, que aceitou vender a filha para o rapaz.  
__Ela estava muito assustada, pensando que a única intenção de Kim era abusar dela. Mas ele garantiu que não a forçaria a nada, e levou-a para viver em sua casa. Kim cumpriu sua promessa, e não tocou nela até que Hinata o permitisse.  
__Algum tempo depois, ela engravidou, e Kim providenciou o casamento. Ele a amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo... por isso, quando a esposa morreu, Kim entrou em depressão profunda e veio a falecer depois de quatro meses. _

- A história de seus pais é muito comovente... – Touma comentou, ligeiramente irônico – Mas você deveria ser mais prático, Shiryu. Precisa encontrar uma esposa que pertença à sua classe social, para que ela possa acompanhá-lo às festas da alta sociedade...  
- Eu não estou preocupado com nada disso... – respondeu o outro rapaz – Eu não quero me casar com ninguém se não for por amor. Você pode até me achar um tolo, mas acho que eu seria muito infeliz se concordasse com um casamento motivado apenas por interesses financeiros...  
- Você é realmente um grande tolo, Shiryu! Desde quando precisa existir amor em um casamento? – questionou Touma – As esposas servem para nos dar filhos, cuidar da casa e nos acompanhar aos eventos sociais... se você quiser paixão e prazer, deve procurá-los em outros lugares. O que não faltam são lindas mulheres dispostas a oferecer tudo isso em troca de algumas compensações...  
- Essa visão de mundo é abominável, Touma! Eu não pretendo trair minha esposa, muito menos dormir com prostitutas...  
O ruivo deu uma risadinha cínica. Aos seus olhos, Shiryu era absurdamente ingênuo. Nunca havia conhecido alguém tão puritano quanto ele.  
- Você me espanta, Shiryu! Por que você quer apenas uma mulher, quando pode ter todas?  
- Porque eu não quero todas, Touma. Eu só quero uma... a mulher que o meu coração escolher! – respondeu o moreno, irritado.  
- Você não existe... parece até um daqueles heróis dos romances medievais, sempre dispostos a matar e a morrer por suas amadas donzelas!

Subitamente, a conversa foi interrompida pela secretária, que os avisou sobre a chegada de um fornecedor que estavam aguardando. Entretanto, Shiryu ficou bastante pensativo depois do que Touma lhe dissera.  
Talvez o sócio estivesse certo, e fosse realmente ingenuidade de sua parte desejar um casamento por amor... talvez fosse melhor concordar com a sugestão de Touma e permitir que ele encontrasse uma noiva que pertencesse ao mesmo nível social que o seu. _"Quem sabe assim, eu consiga tirar a Shunrey da minha cabeça"_, refletiu o rapaz, tristemente.  
Nos últimos tempos, seu coração andava muito perturbado por causa daquela garota. Já havia pensado algumas vezes na possibilidade de se casar com ela... porém, ele não tinha coragem suficiente para perguntar à Shunrey se ela o aceitaria como marido. Não queria que a jovem se sentisse pressionada a se casar com ele apenas por gratidão...  
"_Acho que estou misturando as coisas..."_, pensou o rapaz, inquieto. _"Ainda que Shunrey seja uma garota bonita e meiga, isso não significa que eu esteja apaixonado por ela... eu me preocupo tanto com seu bem-estar que acabo_ _até confundindo meus sentimentos por ela, que deveria ser como uma irmã para mim"._

Entretanto, Shiryu sabia perfeitamente que irmãos não sentem vontade de beijar suas irmãs, o que certamente não era o caso dele... nos últimos dias, vinha se contendo para não ceder à essa tentação, que estava se tornando cada vez mais irresistível...

**Quatro meses depois...  
**O tempo foi passando, sem que ocorresse nenhuma mudança relevante. A convivência entre Shiryu e Shunrey havia se tornado ainda mais próxima, mas ambos procuravam disfarçar os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro. A jovem sentia-se insegura, pois acreditava que o rapaz só a via como uma irmã. Por sua vez, Shiryu temia que ela o rejeitasse caso demonstrasse algum tipo de interesse amoroso.  
Ironicamente, Okko ainda não desistira de conquistar Shunrey. Embora a garota vivesse fugindo dele, o rapaz insistia em persegui-la sempre que tinha oportunidade. Suas investidas foram se tornando cada vez mais ousadas nos últimos meses, a ponto de Shunrey evitar ficar a sós na companhia dele.  
Entretanto, Okko não se dava por vencido. Numa tarde, ele foi à casa de Shiryu, mesmo sabendo que o amigo estava fora. Shunrey avisou Sakura que não queria recebê-lo, mas Okko foi tão insistente que ela não teve outro remédio senão ir conversar com o rapaz no escritório da mansão.  
- É um prazer revê-la... – disse ele, beijando a mão dela.  
"_Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo"_, pensou a jovem, contrariada.  
- Shiryu não está em casa. Por que não volta outra hora? – perguntou ela.  
- Eu não vim falar com o Shiryu. Eu queria ver você... – afirmou Okko, num tom de voz malicioso.  
A resposta a deixou ainda mais constrangida. Por mais que ela vivesse dando sinais de que não estava interessada nele, o amigo de Shiryu continuava a perturbá-la...  
Cansada dessa situação, Shunrey chegou à conclusão de que deveria ser franca com Okko e dispensá-lo de uma vez por todas.  
- Por favor, não me leve a mal, mas... eu prefiro que você não alimente mais ilusões a meu respeito. Eu não estou interessada em me relacionar com você... – confessou ela, desviando seu olhar.

O semblante dele mudou radicalmente. Não esperava que a garota o desprezasse daquela maneira, e sentiu-se profundamente humilhado ao ser tratado com tanto descaso.  
Irritado, ele se aproximou de Shunrey e agarrou-a pela cintura com violência, de tal forma que até a feriu.  
- Me solta! Você está me machucando! – reclamou a jovem, enquanto tentava inutilmente se libertar dos braços dele.  
A audácia dele a deixou assustada e com nojo. Imagens de Law Kin vieram à sua cabeça, e ela teve medo de que Okko também quisesse violentá-la. Se ele tentasse alguma coisa, gritaria bem alto para que os empregados viessem socorrê-la.  
- Quem você pensa que é para me rejeitar, garota? – perguntou o rapaz, de modo agressivo – Você não passa de uma pobre coitada, e deveria ser eternamente grata por eu ter me interessado por alguém como você!  
- Me solta, seu canalha! Eu vou contar para o meu primo que você tentou me agarrar à força! – ameaçou Shunrey, furiosa.  
- Eu sei muito bem que você não é prima dele coisa nenhuma! Você é apenas a putinha particular do Shiryu! – acusou Okko.  
Aquelas palavras tão ofensivas a chocaram profundamente. Durante alguns segundos, ela não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação.  
O rapaz prosseguiu:  
- Se você é a putinha dele, pode ser a minha também!  
Trêmula de ódio, a jovem desferiu uma violenta bofetada no rosto dele.

Cobrindo a face atingida com uma das mãos, Okko olhou para ela sem acreditar. Estava muito surpreso com aquela atitude inesperada, já que Shunrey sempre lhe parecera tímida e passiva demais para ter reações tão intempestivas.  
- Ele nunca encostou um único dedo em mim! E eu jamais permitiria que você me tocasse! Eu tenho nojo de você! Nojo! - ela gritou, enfurecida.  
Em seguida, Shunrey tentou sair correndo do escritório. Entretanto, o rapaz segurou seu braço, impedindo-a de deixar o local.  
- Me larga! – gritou ela, se debatendo.  
- Você espera mesmo que eu acredite que não existe nada entre vocês dois? – perguntou ele, sarcástico – Por que o Shiryu traria você para a casa dele se não tivesse segundas intenções?  
- Porque ele é generoso e decente, ao contrário de você!  
- Por mais "tonto" que o meu amigo seja, o Shiryu é homem! E ele não a traria para morar aqui sem exigir nada em troca!  
- Pouco me importa a sua opinião! – retrucou Shunrey, encarando-o com ódio – A única coisa que me preocupa é saber que o Shiryu confia tanto em alguém tão desprezível quanto você!  
- E o que você pretende fazer? Contar ao seu querido "primo" que eu tentei te seduzir? Acorda, garota! Eu sou amigo dele há muitos anos, enquanto você... – Okko lhe dirigiu um olhar que misturava sarcasmo e desprezo - Para o Shiryu, você nunca será mais do que uma pobre coitada que ele decidiu recolher da rua!

Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dela. Ouvir aquilo doeu no fundo de sua alma... por mais canalha que Okko fosse, sabia que ele tinha razão. Tudo o que Shiryu sentia por ela era compaixão. Jamais retribuiria seus sentimentos...  
Ao perceber seu sofrimento, o rapaz decidiu tripudiar sobre Shunrey:  
- Se você tem alguma esperança de se casar com ele algum dia, é melhor desistir. Meu amigo vai escolher uma noiva do nível dele, e não uma semi-analfabeta como você! Por isso, minha cara, é melhor se contentar em ser apenas a amante dele!  
Os olhos da jovem o fuzilaram enquanto ela dizia:  
- Você é um demônio, Okko! Eu te odeio!  
Por sua vez, ele a encarou com frieza e não hesitou em ameaçá-la:  
- Você vai se arrepender amargamente se abrir a boca e contar alguma coisa ao Shiryu sobre a nossa conversa. Entendeu?!  
Shunrey não respondeu. Aproveitando-se de uma distração dele, conseguiu se soltar e saiu correndo. Ela subiu até seu quarto e trancou a porta antes de se deitar na cama, onde passou um longo tempo chorando desesperadamente.  
Por mais que soubesse que Shiryu a respeitava e que seria incapaz de lhe propor algo tão abominável como ser sua amante, sabia que Okko estava certo... ele nunca a enxergaria como a mulher ideal para ser sua esposa...

Essa dura constatação a feriu tanto que ela não quis sair do quarto pelo resto do dia, e se recusou a comer qualquer coisa que lhe oferecessem.

* * *

Shiryu ficou preocupado quando Sakura avisou que sua prima estava indisposta e que não desceria para o jantar. Ele decidiu ir até o quarto de Shunrey para ver como ela estava passando. Para sua surpresa, encontrou-a com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.  
- Por que você está chorando? Alguém fez alguma coisa para você? – o rapaz perguntou, apreensivo.  
- Não... – mentiu a garota – Só estou com dor de cabeça...  
- Posso chamar um médico para examiná-la – sugeriu Shiryu.  
- Não é necessário... – respondeu ela, se esforçando para sorrir – É só um mal-estar passageiro.  
- Então vou deixar você descansar – decidiu ele – Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me chamar, ou então a Sakura...  
- Obrigada, Shiryu – Shunrey agradeceu, enquanto o rapaz saía do quarto.

Vendo-se sozinha outra vez, a jovem se entregou novamente às lágrimas... por que sua vida tinha que ser assim?

* * *

[1] Miai significa "encontro arranjado". Era uma prática muito comum entre os japoneses, principalmente na Era Meiji (1868-1914). O nakodo (intermediador do casamento entre as duas famílias) fazia um levantamento do passado das famílias dos noivos e do status social (o do noivo deveria ser superior ou equivalente ao da noiva!). Fonte: site da Fundação Japão.

**Próximo capítulo**

_Bastante constrangida, a loira olhou para ela e perguntou.  
__- Desculpe se estou sendo indiscreta, mas... vocês dois são... amantes?  
__As faces de Shunrey arderam intensamente diante daquela pergunta.  
__- Claro que não! O Shiryu sempre me respeitou, e jamais tentou se aproveitar dessa situação!_

_Um pouco hesitante, Shiryu perguntou:  
- Se não se importa, eu gostaria de saber se a minha prima comentou com a Srta. por que ela tem andado tão melancólica nos últimos dias?  
Por alguns instantes, June ficou indecisa sobre o que responder. Não poderia revelar ao rapaz que Shunrey estava sofrendo por causa dele, nem que Okko havia tentado agarrá-la à força. _

_- Você está sendo preconceituoso, Shiryu! Você nem conheceu a moça ainda! Ao menos, você poderia comparecer a um encontro com ela... se não gostar dela, não precisa se casar!  
A proposta parecia razoável. "Talvez eu devesse dar um voto de confiança ao Touma e conhecer a tal moça... assim, eu poderia testar quais são os meus verdadeiros sentimentos pela Shunrey...", refletiu o rapaz de cabelos negros._

**Agradecimentos  
Lannyluck:** Obrigada pela review, mas não precisava se desculpar pela demora, Lannyluck! Bom, se a Shunrey já estava sofrendo no capítulo anterior, o Okko acabou de vez com as esperanças dela ter o amor do Shiryu! Ao menos por enqto, o Shi não vai saber que o desprezível do Okko tá atormentando a Shu, pq ela teme que o Shi prefira acreditar no amigo. E o Shi, apesar de ser fofo e bem-intencionado, é um tanto quanto inseguro e indeciso na hora de revelar o que sente. Acho que tão cedo ele não tomará a iniciativa. Mas, aos poucos, ele e a Shu estão se envolvendo cada vez mais. Bjs!

**Chiisana Hana:** Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do modo como descrevi os sentimentos da Shu, Chiisana. E o sonho do Shi foi bem safadinho mesmo, rsrsrsrs...  
Eu incluí a música na fic pq desde que comecei a escrevê-la, achei que essa letra tinha muito a ver com a situação da Shu. Tenho esse pequeno vício de incluir "trilha sonora" nas minhas fics, mas espero que isso não tenha atrapalhado muito a leitura. Pessoalmente, acho que as músicas ajudam a criar um clima mais envolvente, mas isso é realmente uma questão de gosto pessoal, né? Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Luiza Jc:** Obrigada pelos comentários, Luiza! Não achei estranha a combinação do seu nick, e foi muito legal vc ter se registrado no site. Quem sabe agora vc não se anima a escrever fics, hein? Bom, essa explicação do Shi sobre as borboletas foi muito romântica mesmo, tanto que a Shu se desmanchou, como vc disse. Vc viu como o Okko é canalha? E sobre o casamento arranjado para o Shi, precisar ele não precisa, mas parece que o Touma tá louco pra arrumar uma noiva pro sócio, sabe-se lá com que intenções *fazendo ar de mistério* Eu é que agradeço pelos elogios! Prometo que vou tentar não demorar muito na postagem dos próximos capítulos, mas meu tempo anda meio escasso pra escrever. Bjs!

**Nicky:** Seu comentário foi bem filosófico, hein Nicky? Realmente, é difícil entender certas coisas da vida... o que será que o destino reserva para Shi e Shu no final da fic? *suspense*  
O Shi tá mesmo cercado de víboras, coitado! Vc disse bem, o Touma é muito intrometido, mas quais serão as reais intenções dele? E o Okko, sem comentários! Pelo menos por enqto, o Shi não vai quebrar a cara dele como vc pediu, hehehe... Eu tentei não demorar muito na postagem, mas confesso que tá sendo um pouco difícil pra mim atualizar essa fic e Per Amore ao mesmo tempo. Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina:** Nossa, desse jeito vc vai inflar o meu ego (que não é dos maiores, tenho que admitir XD)! Mas adorei os elogios, especialmente qdo vc falou sobre a maneira como os sentimentos da Shunrey foram descritos. Fiquei até sem graça qdo vc disse que ela parecia saltar da tela! Até agora, o clima entre Shi/Shu está muito doce, tudo muito perfeitinho... mas isso até pintarem alguns probleminhas, que serão provocados por Okko e Touma. A relação entre os dois não será esse mar de rosas pra sempre *mode sádica on* Bjs e muito obrigada pelos comentários!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Comentários:  
**Pessoal, eu quero desejar pra todos vcs um Feliz Natal atrasado e um ótimo Ano Novo!  
Aproveitando, gostaria de avisar que vou sair de férias daqui a alguns dias XD Mas eu volto no final de janeiro pra postar o próximo capítulo, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 7**

Nos dias posteriores, Shunrey caiu em uma profunda depressão. Quase não comia, e passava boa parte do tempo fechada em seu quarto. Ela também evitava a companhia de Shiryu, acreditando que seria mais fácil tirá-lo da cabeça se mantivesse distância do rapaz.  
Até mesmo as aulas de June deixaram de entusiasmá-la. A professora tentava em vão mantê-la interessada, mas Shunrey se mostrava estranhamente apática. A loira não entendia porque a aluna estava se comportando daquele jeito.  
A situação perdurou até o dia em que June decidiu confrontá-la e descobrir o motivo de tanta melancolia.  
– O quê está acontecendo com você, Shunrey? Percebo que anda triste e calada, além de mal prestar atenção às minhas aulas... por favor, me diga o que você tem!  
– Não tenho nada... – negou a outra, de cabeça baixa.  
Entretanto, a loira não se convenceu. Estava determinada a obrigar sua aluna a revelar o que a estava atormentando.  
– Eu não sou apenas sua professora. Também sou sua amiga... ao menos, eu me considero como tal... – disse ela, de modo amistoso – Sendo assim, acho que mereço a sua confiança, Shunrey...  
A jovem de cabelos negros olhou para June e não conseguiu mais conter suas lágrimas. Começou a chorar na frente da mestra, que ficou penalizada e se aproximou mais dela. Sem que esperasse, a loira a abraçou.  
– Desabafe... vai te fazer bem... – insistiu June, alisando o cabelo da outra garota.  
– Eu não sei o que dizer... me sinto tão envergonhada! – afirmou Shunrey.  
– Não precisa ter medo... tudo o que me disser, eu prometo guardar segredo...  
Depois de uma ligeira indecisão, a morena olhou para a professora e finalmente confessou:  
– Eu... eu amo o Shiryu!  
– Eu já imaginava... – comentou June, com um sorriso amigável – Só não entendo porque você está sofrendo assim...  
Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a outra jovem explicou:  
– É porque... ele não me ama!  
– Como você sabe? Seu primo parece gostar muito de você!  
– Ele não é meu primo de verdade! – confessou Shunrey.  
– Não? – perguntou a loira, espantada.

Muito emocionada, a jovem de cabelos negros revelou tudo o que acontecera desde o dia em que conhecera Shiryu. A professora ficou boquiaberta ao ouvir o relato.  
- Ele foi um verdadeiro herói ao salvar você do seu padrasto e trazê-la para cá... – comentou June – Mas, se vocês não são primos... eu não entendi porque ele... – subitamente, ela interrompeu a frase no meio.  
- O quê você não entendeu, June? – quis saber a aluna.  
Bastante constrangida, a loira olhou para ela e perguntou.  
- Desculpe se estou sendo indiscreta, mas... vocês dois são... amantes?  
As faces de Shunrey arderam intensamente diante daquela pergunta.  
- Claro que não! O Shiryu sempre me respeitou, e jamais tentou se aproveitar dessa situação!  
- Peço desculpas por ter pensado nisso... – explicou June - É que eu achei a atitude dele um pouco estranha... por que ele fez tanto por você sem pedir nada em troca?  
- Eu não sei... só sei que o Shiryu tem sido um verdadeiro anjo da guarda para mim! – afirmou Shunrey, com um ar sonhador.  
A professora sorriu maliciosamente.  
- Embora eu não saiba quais são os sentimentos dele por você, não tenho a menor dúvida quanto aos seus... você está completamente apaixonada pelo Shiryu!  
- De que adianta isso, se ele nunca vai corresponder ao meu amor? – perguntou a garota, desolada.  
- Como você pode saber? Além disso, eu estou disposta a ajudar você a conquistá-lo!  
- Eu agradeço por suas boas intenções, mas... isso nunca daria certo... - respondeu Shunrey, com um sorriso amargurado.  
- Por que não? Você é muito bonita, e tem feito grandes progressos durante as aulas! Ele pode perfeitamente se apaixonar por você! – afirmou a loira.

A outra jovem suspirou, desanimada.  
- Ele tem um amigo chamado Okko, que cismou comigo... eu tentei de todas as formas escapar da perseguição dele, até que, um dia, o canalha me agarrou à força. Eu ameacei contar para o Shiryu, e foi então que o Okko disse que o amigo dele jamais se casaria com alguém como eu... – revelou Shunrey, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Ele disse também que eu sou uma semi-analfabeta, e que deveria me contentar em ser apenas a amante do Shiryu... – concluiu ela, de cabeça baixa.  
- Esse tal amigo é um cafajeste! – revoltou-se June – Mas você não pode acreditar nas besteiras que esse sujeito falou!  
- Eu prefiro não me iludir, June. Okko tem toda razão: o Shiryu nunca se casaria com uma pobre coitada como eu! – lamentou-se a aluna.  
Irritada, a professora retrucou:  
- Você não é uma pobre coitada! E esse Okko é um amigo da onça, isso sim! Se eu fosse você, contaria tudo ao Shiryu sobre o assédio desse tal amigo!  
- Eu não posso fazer isso! Ele me ameaçou, dizendo que eu me arrependeria se abrisse a boca para denunciá-lo... e eu tenho muito medo de que o Shiryu prefira acreditar na versão dele! – explicou Shunrey, nervosa.  
June sentiu-se penalizada com a situação da outra garota. Gostaria muito de poder ajudá-la, mas não sabia que atitude tomar.  
- Eu tenho pensado muito sobre o que vou fazer de agora em diante. Logo eu vou fazer 18 anos, e talvez fosse melhor eu ir embora daqui para tentar a vida em outro lugar... – afirmou a morena.  
- Quer dizer que o seu aniversário está próximo? – perguntou a professora, com um sorriso empolgado – O Shiryu já sabe disso?  
- Não, e é melhor que nem saiba...  
- Por que não? Você vai completar 18 anos, e essa data é muito especial! – disse June, de modo enigmático.  
- Eu prefiro que ninguém saiba... estou me sentindo muito triste, e não vejo nada de especial em fazer aniversário...

A loira não respondeu. Porém, estava secretamente decidida a avisar Shiryu a respeito do aniversário, e também a sugerir que ele comemorasse a data. _"Talvez seja uma ótima oportunidade para aproximar esses dois..."_, refletiu ela, sorrindo. _"Vai ser bem interessante bancar o cupido!"_, concluiu, controlando-se para não cair na risada.

**Alguns dias depois...  
****- **Eu achei que deveria avisá-lo, Sr. Suyama. A Shunrey não queria que ninguém soubesse do aniversário dela, mas acredito que ela ficaria muito triste se a data passasse em branco... – comentou June.  
- Tem razão... – concordou Shiryu, pensativo – Eu agradeço a Srta. por ter me avisado. Vou pedir à minha governanta para que providencie um jantar especial, a fim de comemorarmos! – decidiu ele.  
- Se me permite, eu gostaria de sugerir que esse jantar fosse uma surpresa para a Shunrey. Acho que ela ficaria muito emocionada!  
- Boa idéia. Se não for incomodá-la, eu gostaria de pedir que ajudasse Sakura a organizar os preparativos.  
- Será um prazer! – respondeu June, demonstrando entusiasmo.  
- E é claro que a Srta. está convidada desde já para esse jantar!  
- Eu agradeço muito pelo convite. O Sr. se importa se eu trouxer meu irmão e a esposa dele? – perguntou a jovem  
- De forma alguma. Quanto mais convidados, melhor!  
- Que bom que pensa assim. A Shunrey está precisando se distrair um pouco, e acredito que esse jantar vai ajudá-la a se animar!  
Um pouco hesitante, Shiryu perguntou:  
- Se não se importa, eu gostaria de saber se a minha prima comentou com a Srta. por que ela tem andado tão melancólica nos últimos dias?  
Por alguns instantes, June ficou indecisa sobre o que responder. Não poderia revelar ao rapaz que Shunrey estava sofrendo por causa dele, nem que Okko havia tentado agarrá-la à força. Por fim, decidiu ser sincera:  
- Ela está com alguns problemas emocionais, mas não posso trair a confiança dela. Mais do que professora e aluna, nós nos tornamos amigas... por isso, eu não posso contar nada ao Sr. a respeito das confidências que a Shunrey me fez...  
- Eu compreendo sua posição, e fico feliz que minha prima tenha encontrado uma amiga tão leal e preocupada com a felicidade dela – afirmou Shiryu, com um leve sorriso – Só espero que ela goste da surpresa!  
- Tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar! – respondeu June.

Quando soube da comemoração, Sakura não gostou muito, mas também não se opôs. Ao longo dos últimos meses, aprendera a respeitar Shunrey. No início, havia torcido o nariz para a simplicidade da garota. Porém, com o passar do tempo, foi obrigada a reconhecer que ela era bastante determinada. Não só aprendera a ler e a escrever, como também se esforçara para adquirir boas maneiras à mesa. Já estava até usando talheres ocidentais durante as refeições!  
Entretanto, seu orgulho a impedia de manifestar qualquer tipo de afeição por Shunrey. Ainda a considerava uma intrusa, e se ressentia muito por ter que dividir as atenções de Shiryu com ela. No fundo, receava que o rapaz decidisse se casar com a prima e que a jovem se tornasse a dona daquela casa. Se isso acontecesse, talvez Shunrey se aproveitasse de sua nova posição para despedi-la, como vingança por tê-la tratado com descaso quando viera morar ali.  
_"Seria ótimo se o Shiryu conhecesse uma moça de boa família e se casasse logo... assim, eu não correria mais o risco de ir para o olho da rua!"_, pensava Sakura, apreensiva.  
Enquanto organizava os preparativos para o jantar de aniversário, a governanta decidiu perguntar a Shiryu se poderia convidar um sobrinho. Seu objetivo era apresentá-lo à Shunrey... se tudo desse certo, ela poderia se interessar por ele, e vice-versa. Desta forma, conseguiria impedir que a garota se envolvesse com seu patrão.  
- Shiryu, você se importaria se eu convidasse meu sobrinho? Ele é órfão, e trabalha em uma livraria próxima daqui. Seria uma excelente oportunidade para que ele se distraísse, já que é um rapaz muito solitário... – apelou Sakura, exagerando na dramaticidade.  
- Claro, Sakura. Seu sobrinho será bem-vindo! – respondeu Shiryu.  
- Muito obrigada! – agradeceu ela.

Em seguida, o rapaz foi trabalhar. Assim que chegou à empresa, convidou Touma para o aniversário de sua "prima". Porém, Shiryu ficou bastante surpreso quando o sócio anunciou:  
- Tenho uma novidade: encontrei a noiva perfeita para você!  
- Você não desiste, não é Touma? – perguntou o moreno.  
- Só estou tentando te ajudar a cumprir a vontade que seu pai manifestou no testamento – explicou o outro rapaz – Essa moça é belíssima, culta e herdeira de uma grande fortuna. Assim como você, ela também perdeu os pais recentemente...  
- Mas...  
- Eu tenho certeza de que ela será a esposa ideal para você!  
- Touma, eu já deixei bem claro que não desejo um casamento arranjado...  
- Você está sendo preconceituoso, Shiryu! Você nem conheceu a moça ainda! Ao menos, você poderia comparecer a um encontro com ela... se não gostar dela, não precisa se casar!  
A proposta parecia razoável. _"Talvez eu devesse dar um voto de confiança ao Touma e conhecer a tal moça... assim, eu poderia testar quais são os meus verdadeiros sentimentos pela Shunrey..."_, refletiu o rapaz de cabelos negros.  
- Eu tenho uma fotografia dela – continuou Touma, exibindo o retrato para o sócio – Não é linda?  
Shiryu observou a foto atentamente. A jovem era realmente muito bonita, com seus cabelos loiros e olhos claros, além de possuir um sorriso enigmático.

Sem que pudesse evitar, a imagem de Shunrey veio à sua mente... os cabelos negros, os olhos azulados, o sorriso ingênuo... ele estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos que Touma não resistiu à brincadeira:  
- Impressão minha ou você se apaixonou à primeira vista?  
- Que idéia, Touma! Eu nem conheço essa garota! – retrucou Shiryu, levemente constrangido.  
- Logo você vai conhecer. O nome dela é Eiri. Ela mora em Kobe, mas está disposta a vir até Tóquio apenas para conhecê-lo. Assim que você me autorizar, providenciarei um hotel para que ela fique hospedada.  
- Onde você a encontrou? – perguntou o outro rapaz, com semblante desconfiado.  
- Uma tia minha que mora em Kobe foi babá dela, e me escreveu pedindo para que eu encontrasse um marido para Eiri. Então, eu decidi unir o útil ao agradável... – afirmou o rapaz, com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Se está tão interessado em ajudar essa moça a arrumar um marido, por que você mesmo não se casa com ela? – quis saber Shiryu.  
- Por que? – repetiu Touma, bastante desconcertado.  
- Você também deveria se casar! – insistiu o sócio.  
- Bem... por enquanto, eu prefiro aproveitar a vida de solteiro... – explicou o ruivo, um pouco atrapalhado – Além do mais, foi seu pai quem determinou que você deveria se casar antes dos 25 anos! Portanto, eu não vejo motivos para que você não dê uma chance à Eiri!  
Por alguns instantes, Shiryu ficou pensativo. Aquela garota era muito atraente, e poderia se tornar uma ótima candidata à esposa... além disso, conforme Touma ressaltara, não era obrigado a se casar com Eiri caso não simpatizasse com ela.  
- Está bem – concordou ele, por fim – Pode marcar um encontro entre nós dois. Mas já vou avisando que não estou assumindo nenhum tipo de compromisso...  
- Você não vai se arrepender... – disse o outro rapaz, com um sorriso misterioso.

Depois que o sócio saiu da sala, Shiryu começou a se arrepender de ter tomado aquela decisão. Entretanto, preferiu não voltar atrás para que Touma não o acusasse de ser um homem vacilante e covarde...

**_Próximo capítulo_**

_- Eu gosto muito de ler! – respondeu a loira, entusiasmada - Talvez eu vá conhecer a livraria para comprar alguns livros novos.  
- Será um prazer atendê-la – respondeu ele, corando ligeiramente.  
Ao vê-lo reagir de modo tão tímido, June sorriu. Shun parecia ser um rapaz meigo e romântico, além de muito atraente._

_

* * *

O corpo dela estremeceu, na expectativa do que iria acontecer. Eles continuavam se olhando fixamente, como se o resto do mundo tivesse deixado de existir.  
- Shiryu... – ela sussurrou, com as faces coradas.  
Aos olhos do rapaz, Shunrey nunca estivera tão bela como naquele momento. Embora não soubesse como a jovem reagiria ao seu gesto, desejava desesperadamente provar seus lábios. Lentamente, seu rosto começou a se aproximar do dela, até que..._

_

* * *

Shiryu saíra de casa mais cedo do que o costume para não encontrar Shunrey. Ainda estava envergonhado pelo que havia acontecido na noite anterior, e preferiu não ter que encarar a jovem logo cedo. Mais tarde, quando estivesse com a cabeça mais fria, pensaria numa maneira de se explicar com ela. _

**_Agradecimentos_**

**Chiisana Hana:** Obrigada pela review, Chiisana! Intrometido é apelido, já que o Touma quer praticamente obrigar o Shi a se casar contra a vontade dele! Concordo que ele merecia uma mulher que o chifrasse. Legal que vc tenha gostado do flashback. Foi uma forma de mostrar que o Shi teve a quem puxar em matéria de romantismo, hehehe... Confesso que o final deste capítulo 7 tmb não foi lá muito tenso, mas acredito que as cenas do próximo capitulo servirão para criar um pouco de expectativa sobre o que vai acontecer XD Bjs!

**DiiLua:** Que bom que vc voltou, DiiLua! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Gostou do sonho do Shi? Bem safadenho ele, kkkkk... Eu tmb queria espancar o Touma, mas por enqto ele vai dar continuidade aos seus planos misteriosos XD Que bom que vc gostou da história dos pais do Shi. Acho que ele nem se tocou que a situação está se repetindo, embora de um modo meio diferente. Assim como o pai dele "salvou" a mãe do Shi de trabalhar no bordel, ele fez algo parecido com a Shu qdo a salvou de seu padrasto tarado. Eu tmb adorei a bofetada que a Shu deu no Okko, kkkkkkk... pena que foi só uma, pq ele merecia muito mais! Bjs!

**Luiza Jc: **Dessa vez eu demorei, mas finalmente saiu o novo capítulo! Deu até vontade de bater no Okko, né Luiza? Ainda bem que vc não se chocou com o vocabulário chulo dele, kkkkkk... Com ctz a Shu vai ter bons motivos pra sofrer qdo souber da "noiva" que o Touma arranjou pro Shiryu, mas isso ainda vai levar um tempinho. O Shi tá muito indeciso, precisa acordar pra vida e fazer o que ele realmente deseja! Eu agradeço pelos elogios e pela review! Bjs!

**Nicky:** Adorei qdo vc disse "Okko, vc não vale nada e eu não gosto de vc", kkkkk... Ele é realmente um traste! Abre o olho, Shiryu! Acho difícil a Shunrey contar alguma coisa, pq o Okko fez ameaças e ela tá morrendo de medo do Shi não acreditar nela, tadinha. Nossa, vc quer o sangue do Okko rolando? Não garanto que atenderei seu pedido, mas prometo pensar num castigo bem sádico *risada maléfica* Já o Touma, além de ser um idiota machista, fica dando esses palpites que ninguém pediu. Com ctz ele deve ter segundas intenções por trás disso XD A tal perua que o Shi vai conhecer é a Eiri. Mas isso só vai acontecer daqui a uns dois capítulos. Acho que a Shu não vai gostar nem um pouco disso... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina:** Obrigada pela review! Eu entendo o Shiryu, pq tmb sou uma romântica incurável, rsrsrsrs... Ainda bem que já achei minha alma gêmea XD Se bem que ele tmb já achou a dele, só que não percebeu ainda! O pensamento do Touma é extremamente machista, mas lembre-se que a fic se passa no início da década de 20. O feminismo estava apenas engatinhando XD Okko é um tremendo canalha! Acho que nem a terapia de confronto da Dra. Nina daria jeito numa criatura como essa! Bjs!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Comentários:_**

_Oi pessoal, tudo blz? Depois de umas pequenas férias, estou de volta! Espero que vcs gostem do capítulo e comentem!_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 8**

**Alguns dias depois...  
**Shunrey olhou-se no espelho e não gostou do que viu. Seu semblante andava muito pálido e abatido desde sua discussão com Okko. Sentia-se tão triste e humilhada com as ofensas do amigo de Shiryu que mal tocava na comida durante as refeições, o que a fizera emagrecer e a deixara com um aspecto fragilizado.  
Naquele dia, porém, a jovem acordara disposta a superar sua depressão. Era seu aniversário, e ela queria se libertar do desânimo que a estava corroendo por dentro.  
Abriu o guarda-roupa e escolheu o vestido mais bonito que encontrou, azul com detalhes em branco. Em seguida, voltou ao espelho e penteou seus longos cabelos, prendendo-os em um rabo de cavalo. Por fim, aplicou um pouco de batom nos lábios. Ao se olhar novamente, percebeu que sua aparência havia melhorado consideravelmente.  
Entretanto, Shunrey teve uma surpresa desagradável quando desceu para tomar o café da manhã. Shiryu não estava sentado à mesa, como de costume.  
- Onde está meu primo? – perguntou ela para Sakura.  
- Ele já saiu para trabalhar – respondeu a governanta.  
A garota se aborreceu ligeiramente, mas não disse nada. Depois da refeição, ela foi até o escritório esperar pela chegada de June.  
- Você está com um aspecto bem mais saudável hoje – disse a professora quando a viu - Feliz aniversário!  
- Obrigada! – respondeu a morena, um pouco surpresa.  
- Achou que eu tinha esquecido? – perguntou a loira, com um sorriso travesso – Eu até trouxe um presente! – disse ela, entregando-lhe uma pequena caixa.  
- Não precisava se incomodar! – respondeu Shunrey, ligeiramente envergonhada.  
Podia contar nos dedos as ocasiões em que havia ganhado presentes em seu aniversário. Sua mãe era pobre e não tinha condições de comprar nada. Além disso, não havia o costume de comemorar os aniversários da família.  
- Obrigada, June! São lindos! – agradeceu ela ao se deparar com um par de brincos de pérolas, que pareciam verdadeiras de tão perfeitas.  
- Você poderia usá-los hoje a noite – sugeriu a professora, com ar misterioso – Afinal, é seu aniversário...  
- Mas o Shiryu não sabe disso... – comentou a aluna, um pouco desanimada.  
- Mesmo assim, você precisa se animar! Não é todo dia que se completa 18 anos! – insistiu June.  
A loira teve que fazer um grande esforço para não estragar a surpresa. Shunrey não poderia nem desconfiar de que ela e Shiryu haviam organizado um jantar em comemoração ao aniversário.  
Só havia um detalhe preocupando June: Shiryu tinha convidado Okko, sem desconfiar de que o amigo era o grande responsável pela depressão que se abatera sobre Shunrey. Entretanto, a professora havia prometido à aluna que não contaria a ninguém sobre as ameaças que Okko fizera. _"Só espero que esse idiota não venha... seria muita cara de pau da parte dele!"_, refletia a jovem.

As horas foram se passando, e a noite finalmente chegou. Shiryu voltou do trabalho e cumprimentou Shunrey com naturalidade, fingindo não saber do aniversário. Ele a avisou de que jantariam um pouco mais tarde e que receberiam alguns convidados. A garota ficou bastante apreensiva ao pensar na possibilidade de rever Okko justamente no dia do seu aniversário. Seria terrível ter que suportar a presença do rapaz novamente e fingir que não acontecera nada.  
Contrariada, subiu até seu quarto e trocou de vestido, optando por um modelo mais requintado. Quando terminou de se vestir, ela desceu até a sala de jantar, mas estranhou o fato de não encontrar ninguém por ali.  
Inesperadamente, Shiryu se aproximou dela com um grande sorriso e disse:  
- Feliz aniversário, Shunrey!  
A garota não disfarçou sua surpresa quando ele a abraçou, enquanto os convidados se aproximavam para cumprimentá-la. E ficou extremamente emocionada ao perceber que Shiryu havia preparado aquela grande surpresa.  
- Não sei nem o que dizer... – disse ela, à beira das lágrimas – Eu realmente não esperava por isso!  
- A June me contou que seu aniversário era hoje. Então, eu pedi a ela que ajudasse a Sakura a organizar um jantar para comemoramos – explicou Shiryu.  
- Muito obrigada! – agradeceu Shunrey, com um enorme sorriso.  
Em seguida, a garota foi até June e perguntou:  
- Então, você foi a responsável por tudo isso?  
- Eu só contei sobre o aniversário. A idéia de comemorá-lo foi do seu primo, que me pediu para ajudar nos preparativos... – explicou a loira.  
- Muito obrigada por tudo, June! – disse a outra garota, antes de dar um abraço na professora.

Para alegria de Shunrey, Okko não compareceu à festa porque estava adoentado. Além de June e do irmão dela, Shiryu também convidara Touma e alguns funcionários da empresa.  
Conforme planejara, Sakura havia convidado seu sobrinho, um rapaz de cabelos verdes e sorriso tímido. Ele aproximou-se da aniversariante e a cumprimentou educadamente:  
- Boa noite! Meu nome é Shun Amamya, e eu sou sobrinho da Sakura. Feliz aniversário, Srta. Shunrey!  
- Obrigada! – agradeceu a jovem de cabelos negros.  
Para frustração de sua tia, o rapaz não demonstrou nenhum tipo de interesse pela prima de Shiryu, e vice-versa. Na verdade, Shun ficou encantado com a professora de Shunrey, que também não conseguiu disfarçar que estava atraída por ele.  
- Eu trabalho em uma livraria no centro da cidade – o rapaz comentou, sem conseguir desviar seus olhos de June.  
- Eu gosto muito de ler! – respondeu a loira, entusiasmada - Talvez eu vá conhecer a livraria para comprar alguns livros novos.  
- Será um prazer atendê-la – respondeu ele, corando ligeiramente.  
Ao vê-lo reagir de modo tão tímido, June sorriu. Shun parecia ser um rapaz meigo e romântico, além de muito atraente. Os dois passaram boa parte do tempo conversando sobre suas vidas, a ponto de esquecerem que estavam em uma festa de aniversário.  
Sakura não gostou nada ao perceber que seus planos haviam falhado. E ficou ainda mais apreensiva ao observar a troca de olhares entre Shunrey e Shiryu. Normalmente, os dois já eram bastante próximos... mas, naquela noite em especial, eles pareciam enfeitiçados um pelo outro...

A garota sorria o tempo todo, tamanha era a sua felicidade. Jamais esperaria que Shiryu preparasse uma surpresa como aquela. Por sua vez, o rapaz estava muito satisfeito por vê-la sorrir novamente depois de tanto tempo.  
Após o jantar, os convidados continuaram conversando entre si. Touma tentava inutilmente discutir os futuros projetos da empresa com Shiryu, mas o sócio não parecia estar nada interessado em assuntos de trabalho. Tudo o que ele queria era desfrutar um pouco da companhia de Shunrey, que se mostrava bem mais animada por causa da festa. _"Ela está linda hoje..."_, suspirou Shiryu, que não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua "prima".  
Por volta das nove horas, ele decidiu chamar a garota para uma conversa em particular no escritório. Sem imaginar o que o rapaz pretendia com ela, Shunrey o seguiu.  
- Eu comprei um presente para você... – anunciou ele quando ficaram à sós.  
- Um presente? Não precisava, Shiryu! – disse ela, timidamente - Eu fiquei tão feliz com esse jantar que não posso desejar mais nada!  
- Você merece muito mais... – afirmou Shiryu, de modo misterioso – Por favor, feche os olhos...  
A garota o obedeceu, entre apreensiva e ansiosa. Qual seria o presente escolhido por Shiryu?

Inesperadamente, ela sentiu algo frio em volta de seu pescoço, e lembrou-se da noite do baile em que o rapaz lhe emprestara o colar da falecida mãe dele.  
- Pode abrir os olhos agora – disse ele.  
Shunrey apalpou a jóia em seu pescoço, mas não conseguiu visualizá-la direito. Shiryu lhe entregou um espelho de mão e perguntou:  
- O quê você achou do presente?  
A primeira reação dela foi de espanto. Era um lindo colar de safiras azuis, que faiscavam intensamente. Mesmo não entendendo nada de jóias, a jovem sabia que aquelas pedras deviam ser muito valiosas. Com o rosto corado, ela respondeu:  
- É lindo... mas você não deveria me dar algo tão caro e...  
O rapaz a interrompeu:  
- Você merece... além disso, quando nós formos a outros bailes, você poderá usar o seu próprio colar...  
- Estou sem palavras... – disse Shunrey, com o rosto vermelho – Tudo o que eu posso fazer é te agradecer por tornar esse dia tão especial... aliás, não só por este dia, mas por todos os outros. Eu não sei como agradecer por tudo o que você tem feito por mim, Shiryu...  
Sorrindo gentilmente, ele respondeu:  
- Quando nos conhecemos, eu tinha acabado de perder meu pai, e estava me sentindo muito sozinho... por isso, sou eu quem deve agradecer a você por ter tornado a minha vida menos solitária...

Por alguns instantes, os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas se olhando. Subitamente, o coração de Shunrey começou a bater de modo descontrolado quando sentiu a mão dele tocar seu rosto e acariciá-lo com suavidade. O corpo dela estremeceu, na expectativa do que iria acontecer. Eles continuavam se olhando fixamente, como se o resto do mundo tivesse deixado de existir.  
- Shiryu... – ela sussurrou, com as faces coradas.  
Aos olhos do rapaz, Shunrey nunca estivera tão bela como naquele momento. Embora não soubesse como a jovem reagiria ao seu gesto, desejava desesperadamente provar seus lábios. Lentamente, seu rosto começou a se aproximar do dela, até que...  
- Com licença... os convidados já estão se despedindo – anunciou Sakura, num tom frio.  
O rosto de Shunrey estava mais vermelho do que um tomate, e Shiryu parecia igualmente desconcertado com aquela interrupção.  
- Nós já vamos... – respondeu ele, contrariado.  
O casal acompanhou a governanta até a sala. A garota ainda sentia seu coração disparado depois do que acontecera no escritório. Se não fosse pela aparição inconveniente de Sakura, Shiryu iria beijá-la!

A atitude do rapaz provocara as mais variadas reações dentro dela: euforia, surpresa, frio no estômago... mas, acima de tudo, sentia-se confusa. Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Será que Shiryu correspondia aos seus sentimentos? Ou ele apenas se deixara envolver pela magia do momento? Aquelas dúvidas a atormentavam a tal ponto que ela não via a hora de ficarem sozinhos outra vez.  
Depois que todos os convidados se retiraram, Shunrey ficou na expectativa de que o rapaz a chamaria para conversar e, quem sabe, para continuar o que estavam prestes a fazer antes de Sakura interrompê-los... porém, para sua total decepção, Shiryu lhe deu boa-noite e subiu para o quarto dele.  
"_Que raiva da Sakura!"_, pensou a jovem, antes de se recolher ao seu próprio quarto. Fosse qual fosse a motivação de Shiryu para beijá-la, ele havia desistido de ir em frente... e a grande culpada fora a governanta, que surgira no escritório no pior momento possível!

* * *

Deitado em sua cama, Shiryu também maldizia a interrupção de Sakura. Mas, por outro lado, talvez tivesse sido melhor assim... _"E se a Shunrey se aborrecesse com a minha ousadia? Ou pior, se ela correspondesse ao beijo por obrigação, apenas porque se sente devedora de tudo que eu fiz por ela?"_, torturava-se ele.  
Não tivera coragem de encará-la outra vez depois que os convidados se foram. Havia se recolhido rapidamente ao seu quarto, a fim de evitar maiores constrangimentos. Porém, o rapaz temia que aquele "momento de insanidade" acabasse por atrapalhar a convivência entre os dois dali em diante...

Sakura terminou suas tarefas e também foi dormir. Estava muito frustrada porque seus planos haviam fracassado... Shunrey não dera a mínima para seu sobrinho, o qual, por sua vez, só tivera olhos para June. Entretanto, nada a irritara mais do que a cena que flagrara no escritório... se ela não tivesse aparecido naquele exato instante, Shiryu teria beijado Shunrey!  
Em sua opinião, nada poderia ser pior do que um envolvimento entre os dois. Se eles viessem a se casar, seu emprego estaria ameaçado... a garota jamais a perdoaria pelo modo como a tratara quando chegara naquela casa, e a demitiria sem o menor remorso.  
"_Se ao menos eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedir que eles ficassem juntos..."_, refletia a governanta, insone.

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Shiryu saíra de casa mais cedo do que o costume para não encontrar Shunrey. Ainda estava envergonhado pelo que havia acontecido na noite anterior, e preferiu não ter que encarar a jovem logo cedo. Mais tarde, quando estivesse com a cabeça mais fria, pensaria numa maneira de se explicar com ela.  
Assim que chegou à empresa, Touma veio até sua sala e informou:  
- Sua candidata à noiva já está na cidade, hospedada em um hotel próximo daqui. Posso marcar o encontro entre vocês dois para esta tarde?

Durante alguns segundos, o rapaz ficou indeciso quanto à resposta. Não desejava se encontrar com aquela estranha... por outro lado, a jovem viera à Tóquio especialmente para conhecê-lo. Não seria justo nem educado dispensá-la...

**Próximo capítulo**

_Com uma expressão magoada, ela afirmou:  
- Eu entendo... você não gostou de mim...  
O rapaz tentou negar:  
- Não é isso... você é uma jovem bonita e muito simpática, mas...  
- Não precisa se explicar... eu sei quando um homem está me rejeitando! – disse Eiri, levantando-se rapidamente da cadeira._

_

* * *

__"Sou um covarde..."_,_ pensava Shiryu ao observar a expressão entristecida no rosto dela. Sofria muito por agir daquela maneira, mas não conseguia mais encará-la depois daquele jantar.  
__A garota estava sofrendo ainda mais, sentindo-se desprezada pelo homem que amava e que sempre a tratara com tanto carinho. Não restava a menor dúvida de que ele se arrependera do que havia acontecido na noite do aniversário..._

_

* * *

Encarando-a com um semblante sarcástico, Sakura respondeu:  
- Seu primo não contou? Ele vai ficar noivo dela!  
Shunrey empalideceu. Aquela notícia a pegara completamente desprevenida... uma dor terrível se apossou de seu coração, e ela teve que se esforçar muito para não deixar isso transparecer diante da governanta._

**Agradecimentos:  
Chiisana Hana:** Obrigada pela review, Chiisana! Pobre Shunrey, parece que tudo de ruim acontece com ela! Ela teve muita sorte de conhecer o Shiryu, mas ultimamente as coisas não andam nada boas pro lado dela! Os planos da Sakura falharam, mas os do Touma tem grande chance de se concretizarem... isso se o Shiryu não mudar de idéia e assumir o que sente pela Shunrey! Mas acho que isso ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, rsrsrsrs... Bjs!

**Luiza Jc:** Obrigada pelos comentários, Luiza! Se a Shu já andava tristinha, as coisas vão piorar ainda mais no próximo capítulo, de acordo com os spoillers. Eu tmb gosto do casal June/Shun, pq ele é todo tímido e ela mais assanhadinha, hehehe... Pode ter ctz que tanto o Touma como o Okko ainda vão provocar muitos problemas para o casal Shi/Shu. Bjs!

**Lannyluck:** Imagina, eu sei perfeitamente como é final de semestre! Bom, naquela época era mais comum ocorrerem "miais" (eu mesma conheci uma senhora filha de japoneses que teve o casamento arranjado aqui no Brasil, isso aconteceu na década de cinquenta!). Kkkkkk, adorei vc dizer que o Okko não deu o ar da sua (des)graça, hahaha... e ele tmb não foi na festa da Shu, ainda bem!! Pena que o beijo não saiu dessa vez, rsrsrs... culpa da intrometida da Sakura! Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**DiLuaa:** Tem razão, DiLuaa, o lugar da Dra. Nina como analista tá garantido! Essa pergunta que vc fez (pq a Eiri não serve pro Touma) será esclarecida mais adiante. O Touma tem alguns interesses pessoais no casamento do Shiryu com a Eiri, que vcs vão descobrir futuramente. E aí, o que vc achou do niver da Shu? Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Nicky:** Obrigada pelos votos de Ano novo! As minhas férias não duraram o mês inteiro não, é que os capítulos estavam muito atrasados e só agora eu consegui atualizar a fic, rsrsrsrs... O quê vc achou do aniversário da Shunrey? Foi legal por um lado (June e Shun se conhecerem), mas o que dizer da pentelha da Sakura atrapalhando o momento romântico entre Shi/Shu? Pelo jeito, tanto o Touma como a Sakura tem os seus motivos pessoais pra arrumarem uma noiva pro Shiryu. Pelo menos o Okko não deu as caras na festa, né? Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Dra. Nina:** Nooooossa! Coitadinha da June, quem iria imaginar que a Dra. Nina fosse ficar tão enciumada e quisesse eliminar a pobre menina? Ela só queria ajudar a Shunrey, rsrsrsrsrs... além disso, o seu lugar como terapeuta de personagens complicados já tá mais que garantido!  
Touma e Sakura irritam todo mundo! Até que seria uma boa se os seus contatos dessem um jeito neles, kkkkkk... bjs e obrigada pela review!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Comentários  
_  
**_Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Continuem comentando, ok?_

bjs  
Marina Jolie

**Capítulo 9**

- Está bem... – concordou Shiryu, por fim – Avise a ela que estarei no hotel às três da tarde...  
- Você não vai se arrepender! – garantiu o sócio, com um sorriso misterioso.  
Depois que Touma saiu, Shiryu sentou-se em sua cadeira e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Sempre soubera que seu maior defeito era a indecisão, mas aquela situação estava tomando proporções assustadoras. Touma e o testamento de seu pai o pressionavam a escolher uma noiva, enquanto seu coração insistia em lhe dizer que não havia mais o que procurar, uma vez que ele já tinha encontrado a mulher ideal...  
Nunca se sentira tão inseguro como naquele momento. Não sabia exatamente quais eram os seus sentimentos por Shunrey, e menos ainda quais eram os dela! A única coisa da qual ele tinha certeza é de que não queria que a garota o aceitasse apenas por gratidão...

* * *

No horário combinado, Shiryu chegou ao hotel onde sua candidata a noiva estava hospedada. Enquanto aguardava pela jovem no saguão principal, sentia-se dominar por uma combinação de desconforto e nervosismo.  
"_Bem que eu poderia desistir desse encontro"_, pensava ele, inquieto. Entretanto, antes que tomasse uma atitude, percebeu que Eiri estava se aproximando.  
- Boa tarde! Você deve ser o Shiryu! – disse ela, com um sorriso entusiasmado.  
- Boa tarde... é um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Eiri... – afirmou o rapaz, sorrindo polidamente.  
- Me chame apenas de Eiri, por favor... – afirmou ela, num tom de voz insinuante – Eu já tinha visto uma foto sua, mas você é ainda mais bonito pessoalmente...  
Shiryu corou ligeiramente e disse:  
- Eu agradeço o elogio... o que acha de tomarmos um chá no restaurante do hotel?  
A loira aceitou o convite. Os dois se dirigiram ao local e sentaram-se ao redor de uma das mesas. O rapaz olhou rapidamente o cardápio e perguntou o que ela desejava pedir. Depois que o garçom anotou os pedidos e se afastou, ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.  
Shiryu demonstrava estar inibido e sem assunto. Apesar de ter achado Eiri muito bonita, a perspectiva de se comprometer com ela o incomodava profundamente. O silêncio entre ambos já estava se tornando constrangedor, até que finalmente a jovem decidiu tomar a iniciativa:  
- Talvez seja melhor nós irmos direto ao assunto. Touma me contou que você está procurando uma esposa. Eu fiquei órfã recentemente, e desejo me casar o quanto antes. Sendo assim, penso que nós deveríamos marcar uma data para o noivado...  
- Noivado? – perguntou ele, entre perplexo e assustado.  
- Touma disse que você tinha pressa... – explicou a loira.  
"_Eu vou matar o Touma!"_, pensou Shiryu, irritado. Em seguida, ele respondeu:  
- Não sei, Eiri... acabamos de nos conhecer, e acho que seria precipitado tomar uma decisão tão importante quanto essa assim, de forma tão repentina...  
Com uma expressão magoada, ela afirmou:  
- Eu entendo... você não gostou de mim...  
O rapaz tentou negar:  
- Não é isso... você é uma jovem bonita e muito simpática, mas...  
- Não precisa se explicar... eu sei quando um homem está me rejeitando! – disse Eiri, levantando-se rapidamente da cadeira.

A atitude dela fez Shiryu sentir-se culpado. Não queria magoá-la, principalmente porque a garota aparentava ser muito frágil emocionalmente. Por isso, ele pediu:  
- Espere! Não vá embora!  
Eiri ergueu seus olhos e encarou o rapaz, que se abalou ainda mais ao reparar em uma pequena lágrima deslizando pelo rosto dela. Sentindo-se responsável, Shiryu pegou um lenço no bolso de seu paletó e o ofereceu à jovem, que aceitou a oferta e enxugou a lágrima.  
- Por favor, sente-se – pediu ele.  
- Desculpe... às vezes, eu sou muito sensível... – justificou ela, enquanto se sentava.  
Ligeiramente hesitante, Shiryu prosseguiu:  
- Ouça... eu não gosto de tomar decisões por impulso, mas, se você quiser... nós podemos conversar sobre a possibilidade de ficarmos noivos...  
Com um sorriso discreto, Eiri perguntou:  
- Que tipo de mulher você procura para ser sua esposa?  
O rapaz não sabia o que responder. Sempre sonhara encontrar uma moça bonita, meiga e carinhosa. Alguém como... Shunrey...  
- Eu não sei... – respondeu ele, um pouco desconcertado.  
- Será que eu tenho alguma chance? – perguntou ela, com uma voz doce. Tão doce que chegava a ser enjoativa...  
- Hã... acho que sim... – respondeu Shiryu, visivelmente constrangido.

Sua impressão sobre Eiri não fora muito satisfatória. Apesar de ter achado a garota simpática, ela lhe parecera um pouco temperamental e insegura... além disso, ele não conseguira tirar Shunrey de seus pensamentos.  
Sempre que se recordava do beijo que quase acontecera durante o jantar de aniversário, sentia-se terrivelmente confuso... se ao menos pudesse descobrir qual teria sido a reação da jovem!  
"_Se eu fosse mais corajoso, perguntaria à Shunrey o que ela sente por mim..."_, refletia o rapaz, inseguro. Entretanto, a hipótese de ser rejeitado o impedia de tomar essa atitude... por outro lado, tinha certeza de que nada poderia ser pior do que Shunrey sentir-se obrigada a aceitá-lo apenas porque ele a ajudara.  
O garçom trouxe o chá com biscoitos que haviam solicitado. Enquanto bebiam o chá, os dois continuaram conversando a respeito de um possível _miai_. Cerca de uma hora depois, o rapaz se despediu de Eiri e voltou para a empresa.

Assim que viu Shiryu entrar na sala da presidência, Touma foi até lá e perguntou ao sócio:  
- Como foi o encontro?  
- Um tanto quanto... estranho – respondeu o rapaz de cabelos negros.  
- Por que? Você não gostou dela? – questionou Touma.  
- Eu não sei... – confessou Shiryu – A Eiri é bonita, mas aparenta ser uma mulher insegura, além de ansiosa demais! Mal me viu, já queria marcar a data do noivado!  
- Vai ver, ela não resistiu ao seu charme... – comentou o sócio com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Estou falando sério, Touma. Essa garota não me pareceu muito normal...  
- Pode ser apenas impressão sua, Shiryu. Lembre-se que ela está sozinha no mundo... é natural que se sinta carente e queira se casar o quanto antes!  
- Pode ser... – concordou o outro rapaz.  
- Vocês precisam se conhecer melhor. O quê você acha de marcarmos um jantar na sua casa para que vocês conversem a respeito do noivado?  
- Não sei... isso está indo rápido demais! Não quero tomar uma decisão precipitada! – respondeu o moreno.  
- É só um jantar, Shiryu. Ela não vai colocar uma katana[1] nas suas costas e obrigá-lo a dizer sim! – afirmou Touma.  
Shiryu hesitou por alguns instantes. A insistência do sócio o fazia sentir-se pressionado a aceitar Eiri... além disso, não sabia como tocaria no assunto com Shunrey. Depois de quase tê-la beijado na noite anterior, como faria para anunciar que pretendia ficar noivo de outra moça? O quê ela iria pensar dele?  
- Eu não sei, Touma... antes de mais nada, eu preciso pensar um pouco... por favor, me deixe sozinho! – pediu ele.  
Contrariado, o ruivo o obedeceu e saiu da sala. Assim que se viu sozinho, Shiryu foi até a janela e ficou olhando para o imenso jardim que havia ao redor do prédio.

"_Vai ver que eu estou colocando defeitos na Eiri apenas porque não desejo esse casamento..."_, refletiu o rapaz, perturbado. _"Talvez eu esteja sendo muito exigente. Seria melhor para mim se ficasse noivo dela... Touma deve ter razão quando diz que ela é a pessoa ideal para me casar..."_, concluiu ele.

**Mais tarde...  
**Os dois estavam deitados na cama da jovem depois de desfrutarem de alguns momentos de prazer. Um pouco apreensiva, ela perguntou:  
- Você tem certeza de que ele não desconfiou de nada?  
- Claro que não! O Shiryu é muito ingênuo. Um perfeito idiota... – comentou o rapaz, de modo sarcástico.  
- Será que ele vai colaborar com os nossos planos? – insistiu a moça.  
Ele a olhou com um sorriso insinuante e a beijou ardentemente. Quando se afastaram, respondeu:  
- Não se preocupe... eu vou fazer de tudo para convencê-lo...

* * *

Shunrey passara o dia inteiro pensando no que havia acontecido entre ela e Shiryu no escritório. Estava muito ansiosa para reencontrá-lo e ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer em relação à noite passada.  
Para sua decepção, o rapaz chegou em casa mais tarde do que o habitual e cumprimentou-a rapidamente antes de subir para o quarto, onde permaneceu trancado até a hora do jantar. Quando Sakura o chamou, o patrão alegou estar indisposto e não quis descer para fazer a refeição.  
"_Ele está me evitando..."_, pensou Shunrey, magoada. Provavelmente, Shiryu se arrependera daquela atitude impulsiva e não sabia como lidar com o clima constrangedor que se instalara entre ambos.  
Na manhã seguinte, suas suspeitas se confirmaram. O rapaz se levantou antes do horário, tomou o café da manhã rapidamente e foi trabalhar. Quando a garota desceu, Sakura avisou que o primo dela já havia saído, deixando-a ainda mais entristecida.  
- Ele está fugindo de mim... – desabafou ela com June assim que a professora chegou.  
- Não fique assim, Shunrey... – pediu a outra jovem, penalizada – Talvez o Shiryu esteja confuso, mas tenho certeza de que ele não teve a intenção de te magoar... ele gosta muito de você, e a maior prova disso é a preocupação que ele demonstra em relação à sua felicidade.  
- Então, por que ele está agindo assim comigo? – perguntou Shunrey, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Eu também gostaria de descobrir... – respondeu a loira, pensativa.

Na noite da festa, June havia se distraído enquanto conversava com o sobrinho de Sakura e não percebera nada de diferente em Shiryu. Não tinha reparado nos olhares que ele dirigira à Shunrey durante o jantar, nem no modo carinhoso como o rapaz tratara a aniversariante. Aos olhos de Shunrey, não havia nada de diferente no comportamento dele, mas June certamente teria captado algo se tivesse prestado mais atenção.

**Alguns dias depois...  
**Shiryu finalmente concordara em oferecer um jantar em sua casa para Eiri. Ele avisara Sakura para que providenciasse um cardápio especial, já que receberiam a visita de uma jovem que, muito provavelmente, se tornaria sua noiva. A governanta ficou eufórica com a notícia, e fez questão de organizar o melhor jantar que aquela casa já conhecera.  
O clima entre Shiryu e Shunrey continuava estranho. Sempre que ela se aproximava dele, o rapaz sentia-se muito constrangido, a ponto de evitar conversar com a jovem quando estavam sozinhos. Intimamente, receava que Shunrey tocasse no assunto do beijo que ele estivera prestes a lhe dar.  
"_Sou um covarde..."_, pensava Shiryu ao observar a expressão entristecida no rosto dela. Sofria muito por agir daquela maneira, mas não conseguia mais encará-la depois daquele jantar.  
A garota estava sofrendo ainda mais, sentindo-se desprezada pelo homem que amava e que sempre a tratara com tanto carinho. Não restava a menor dúvida de que ele se arrependera do que havia acontecido na noite do aniversário...  
Todas as noites, ela ia para sua cama e chorava por um longo tempo antes de dormir. Sentia uma enorme infelicidade dentro de si, e vivia se perguntando se não seria melhor ir embora daquela casa...

* * *

Naquela noite, Shunrey percebeu que havia algo diferente no ar. Já sabia que receberiam uma convidada especial para o jantar, mas não fazia a menor idéia de quem se tratava. Pensara em perguntar à governanta, mas como Sakura não gostava de conversar com ela, decidiu guardar sua curiosidade para si mesma.  
Também não se sentira à vontade para perguntar a Shiryu. O rapaz andava cada vez mais distante, e ela também passara a evitá-lo. Para sua tristeza, a vida naquela casa voltara a ser tão desconfortável como nos primeiros dias em que viera morar ali...  
A campainha tocou, e uma criada foi atender a porta. Shunrey percebeu que a visita finalmente havia chegado.  
Eiri entrou na casa acompanhada por Touma, que fora buscá-la no hotel onde a moça se hospedara. Estava muito bonita e elegante, trajando um longo vestido vermelho. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque, e ela ostentava um chamativo colar de rubis em seu pescoço. Entretanto, o semblante indisfarçavelmente esnobe da visitante desagradou Shunrey.  
Como a jovem viera acompanhada pelo sócio de Shiryu, a morena pensou que ela poderia ser noiva de Touma. Sem conseguir mais controlar sua curiosidade, a morena tomou coragem e perguntou para a governanta:  
- Quem é essa moça, Sakura?  
Encarando-a com um semblante sarcástico, Sakura respondeu:  
- Seu primo não contou? Ele vai ficar noivo dela!

Shunrey empalideceu. Aquela notícia a pegara completamente desprevenida... uma dor terrível se apossou de seu coração, e ela teve que se esforçar muito para não deixar isso transparecer diante da governanta.

* * *

[1] Katana: É o sabre longo japonês. Surgida no Período Muromachi, era a arma padrão dos samurais e também dos ninjas para a prática do kenjutsu, a arte de manejar a espada. Fonte: Wikipedia.

**Próximo capítulo **

_- Você não é uma pobre coitada! – retrucou ele, um pouco irritado – Nunca mais diga isso!  
- Mas não é isso que eu sou, Shiryu? Uma pobre órfã por quem você sentiu pena e decidiu trazer para sua casa? – insistiu a garota.  
Embora a vontade dele fosse a de responder que seus sentimentos por ela não tinham nada a ver com compaixão, preferiu se calar. De que adiantaria falar a verdade?_

* * *

_- Eu já ouvi muitos comentários sobre esse livro, mas nunca o li – respondeu a loira, aproximando-se mais dele para observar melhor a obra. E também para ficar pertinho de Shun.  
O rapaz entregou o exemplar nas mãos dela. Seu rosto corou quando suas mãos se tocaram levemente, e ele se flagrou pensando que gostaria de tocar em outras partes do corpo dela..._

* * *

_Shiryu só não imaginava que a garota entraria em seu quarto e anunciaria uma importante decisão:  
- Eu quero voltar para Rosan, Shiryu. Você vai se casar com a Eiri, e ela não vai aceitar que eu continue morando aqui...  
O rapaz a encarou com um semblante perplexo. Jamais esperaria que Shunrey quisesse ir embora de sua casa, e ficou profundamente abalado com a atitude dela._

**Agradecimentos  
****DiLuaa: **Obrigada pelos elogios, DiLuaa!Apesar da Sakura ter atrapalhado o beijo, esse foi o primeiro momento "romântico" entre o casal Shi/Shu. Esse relacionamento vai esquentar nos próximos capítulos, assim como o da June com o Shun XD Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Nicky: **Obrigada, Nicky! Curti as férias mais ou menos, pq andei muito ocupada. Não consegui escrever quase nada e minhas fics estão todas atrasadas, mas espero colocar tudo em ordem. Concordo sobre o colar, quem não gostaria de ganhar uma jóia linda dessas? Ainda mais do Shiryu, hehehe... Desta vez a "Chatura" acertou, o Shi vai mesmo ficar noivo da Eiri, snif... Shiryu vacilão!! Tomara que ele caia na real e perceba que está prestes a fazer uma grande burrada. Bjs!

**Chiisana Hana: **Nossa Chiisana, acho que a Sakura arrumou um fã-clube às avessas: todo mundo odeia ela! Mas não faltam motivos pra isso, rsrsrsrs... ela apareceu na hora errada e adiou o tão esperado beijo, mas pode esperar que ele acontecerá na hora certa XD Bem feito pra Sakura, queria desencalhar o sobrinho com a Shu e se deu mal pq ele ficou a fim da June, e vice-versa! Obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Lannyluck:** Pelo jeito, a Sakura conseguiu irritar todo mundo, rsrsrsrs... Ri muito qdo imaginei ela se dando de presente pro Okko, kkkkkk... sabe que eles até combinam? Os dois são insuportáveis e fazem a Shu sofrer, tadinha! Pode deixar que no próximo capítulo Shun e June voltarão a se encontrar. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina:** A Sakura é como aqueles cães que ladram mas não mordem, kkkkkkkk... acho que ela não tomará nenhuma atitude concreta para separar o casalzinho, até pq Touma e Okko estão lá pra isso. Além do mais, ela vai sossegar depois que souber que o Shiryu vai ficar noivo da Eiri. Falando no Shi, ele deu o colar pq deve achar que esse tipo de coisa impressiona uma mulher (90% delas, como vc citou), mas a Shu é uma menina simples e teria gostado do presente mesmo que fosse um simples botão de rosa. Obrigada pela review! Bjs!


	10. Chapter 10

_Comentários:  
Pessoal, adorei as reviews do capítulo anterior! Espero que vcs continuem lendo a fic e dizendo o que estão achando, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 10  
**Com a voz trêmula, Shunrey respondeu:  
- Não... ele não me disse nada...  
- Essa moça pertence ao nível dele... – comentou Sakura, como se estivesse jogando algum tipo de indireta – Já está na hora do Shiryu se casar, e acho que será uma excelente escolha! – acrescentou ela, num tom irônico.  
A jovem de cabelos negros fez um esforço sobrenatural para não chorar. Shiryu ia se casar? Com aquela moça? Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo!  
"_Agora entendo porque ele mudou tanto comigo..."_, refletiu ela, angustiada. _"Ele conheceu essa garota e se apaixonou por ela...".  
_Nesse momento, Shiryu apareceu na sala. Quando viu que Touma e Eiri já haviam chegado, o rapaz se forçou a sorrir.  
- Sejam bem-vindos! – disse ele, de modo gentil.  
- É um prazer revê-lo, Shiryu! – disse a jovem, sorrindo sedutoramente.  
Mesmo sem querer, Shunrey sentiu seu sangue ferver ao reparar no modo como a rival olhava para Shiryu. Nesse momento, o rapaz voltou seu olhar para a morena e decidiu apresentá-las:  
- Eiri, esta é Shunrey, minha prima. Shunrey, esta é a Eiri...  
- Futura noiva do seu primo... – acrescentou a loira, com um sorriso tão irritante que fez a outra jovem sentir vontade de quebrar seus dentes.  
- Prazer – respondeu Shunrey, num tom gélido.  
- O prazer é todo meu! – respondeu Eiri, cheia de falsidade.  
Após as apresentações, todos se reuniram ao redor da mesa de jantar. Shiryu procurava conversar normalmente, mas, em seu íntimo, estava profundamente envergonhado de si mesmo. Deveria ter contado antes para Shunrey que pretendia ficar noivo de Eiri, em vez de deixá-la descobrir daquela maneira tão constrangedora. De vez em quando, ele olhava disfarçadamente para sua "prima", mas ela parecia ignorá-lo.

A garota de cabelos negros não via a hora daquela tortura acabar. Mal conseguia comer, tamanho era o seu desespero... estava enciumada com a presença de Eiri, além de muito ressentida com Shiryu. Em toda a sua vida, jamais havia experimentado uma decepção tão terrível quanto aquela. Por que ele escondera dela que pretendia ficar noivo?  
Aquele rapaz, que sempre lhe parecera tão maravilhosamente perfeito, revelara um lado de sua personalidade que ela jamais poderia supor que existisse: a covardia.  
Eiri, por sua vez, tagarelava o tempo todo com o futuro noivo, embora ele mal prestasse atenção ao que ela dizia. A jovem já estava fazendo planos para uma lua-de-mel em Paris.  
- Você não acha que será uma viagem maravilhosa? – perguntou ela para Shiryu, enquanto bebia uma taça de vinho.  
- Ainda é cedo para decidirmos sobre isso... – desconversou o rapaz.  
Enquanto isso, Touma assistia a tudo de modo atento, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Depois de tanto insistir, finalmente convencera Shiryu a assumir um compromisso com Eiri.  
Assim que o jantar terminou, Shunrey inventou uma indisposição e se despediu dos convidados. Antes que Shiryu dissesse alguma coisa, ela subiu correndo para o seu quarto e trancou a porta.

A garota deitou-se em sua cama e começou a chorar desesperadamente. Tinha sido quase impossível conter suas lágrimas, mas agora estava livre para desabafar toda a sua angústia.  
Shiryu percebera que Shunrey não reagira bem à notícia. O silêncio dela durante o jantar fora uma prova contundente de que a garota não aprovara seu noivado com Eiri. O rapaz só não sabia se ela ficara magoada por não ter sido informada antes, ou se realmente não gostara da noiva que ele havia escolhido para se casar.  
Depois que Touma e Eiri se foram, Shiryu se encheu de coragem e decidiu falar com Shunrey. Por maior que fosse o seu receio de conversar com ela, precisava tomar uma atitude. Não podia continuar fugindo dela indefinidamente.  
Ao ouvir as batidas na porta do quarto, a garota se assustou. Quem poderia ser?  
- Só um momento! – pediu ela.  
Rapidamente, Shunrey levantou-se da cama e foi até uma bacia cheia de água que havia em seu quarto. Na tentativa de disfarçar que havia chorado, lavou o rosto e enxugou-se com uma pequena toalha que estava pendurada ao lado da bacia.  
"_Tomara que não seja a Sakura... se ela começar a elogiar a noiva do Shiryu, vou acabar perdendo a cabeça"_, refletiu a morena, pouco antes de abrir a porta e ficar surpresa ao se deparar com Shiryu.  
- Podemos conversar? – perguntou o rapaz, levemente tenso.  
- Já é um pouco tarde... – respondeu ela, desviando seu olhar.  
- Eu sei, mas é importante – insistiu ele – Posso entrar?  
Shunrey assentiu com a cabeça. Shiryu entrou no quarto, e ela fechou a porta. O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se estivesse indeciso sobre o que dizer.  
Sem encará-lo, a garota perguntou:  
- É verdade que você vai se casar com aquela moça?  
- Eu... sim... é verdade... – admitiu ele, constrangido.

Ela mal podia disfarçar sua aflição. Ainda que Sakura já a tivesse avisado e que Eiri tivesse deixado bem claro que ficaria noiva de Shiryu, conservava dentro de si uma pequena esperança de que tudo não passasse de um engano... entretanto, ouvir a confirmação dos lábios dele era insuportavelmente doloroso.  
Um pouco hesitante, Shiryu revelou:  
- Em seu testamento, meu pai manifestou o desejo de que eu me casasse o quanto antes. Touma se ofereceu para encontrar uma noiva para mim... ele me apresentou a Eiri, e nós decidimos ficar noivos. O casamento foi marcado para dentro de três meses...  
A vontade de Shunrey era gritar e implorar ao rapaz para que rompesse aquele compromisso... porém, ela não podia tomar uma atitude tão absurda... como Shiryu reagiria se descobrisse que o amava? E se ele respondesse que jamais poderia amar alguém como ela? Ou pior, se dissesse que a enxergava apenas como sua irmã mais nova?  
- Eu... espero que vocês sejam felizes... – afirmou Shunrey, sem olhar para ele.  
- Obrigado... – respondeu o rapaz, de modo apreensivo – Peço desculpas por não ter contado antes, mas... eu ainda não havia decidido se ficaria noivo. Por favor, não encare isso como falta de consideração da minha parte...  
- Tudo bem, Shiryu. Você não me deve nenhuma satisfação... – respondeu ela, procurando não demonstrar o quanto as palavras dele a tinham ferido.  
- Sim, eu devo. Para todos os efeitos, você é minha prima...  
- Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade – retrucou a jovem, num tom frio – E, mesmo que eu fosse sua prima, você teria todo o direito de se casar com quem quisesse, sem pedir a minha opinião...  
- Sua opinião é importante para mim – afirmou ele, constrangido.  
- Não parece... – disse Shunrey, um pouco irônica - Se fosse realmente, você teria me avisado que iria trazer sua noiva para jantar aqui!  
Um pouco surpreso com a reação da jovem, Shiryu perguntou:  
- Você está magoada comigo?

Shunrey não soube o que responder. Por mais enciumada e ressentida que estivesse, o rapaz não lhe devia explicações. Ele já fizera muito ao recebê-la em sua casa e tratá-la como se fosse realmente sua prima.  
- Eu não tenho nenhum direito de estar magoada. Você foi muito generoso ao acolher uma pobre coitada como eu em sua casa... – disse ela, lembrando-se subitamente das palavras cruéis de Okko.  
- Você não é uma pobre coitada! – retrucou ele, um pouco irritado – Nunca mais diga isso!  
- Mas não é isso que eu sou, Shiryu? Uma pobre órfã por quem você sentiu pena e decidiu trazer para sua casa? – insistiu a garota.  
Embora a vontade dele fosse a de responder que seus sentimentos por ela não tinham nada a ver com compaixão, preferiu se calar. De que adiantaria falar a verdade?  
- Eu não a vejo dessa forma, Shunrey – respondeu Shiryu, apaticamente – Mas, se você estiver magoada comigo, eu peço que me perdoe... – acrescentou, antes de abrir a porta e sair.  
Depois que ele se foi, Shunrey voltou a chorar. O que mais a machucava naquela história toda era recordar-se do momento em que os dois estiveram a ponto de se beijar, no dia do aniversário dela. Por alguns segundos, chegara a acreditar que os seus sonhos mais secretos iriam se realizar...

"_Talvez tenha sido apenas a minha imaginação... ele não ia me beijar..."_, pensava ela, entre lágrimas. _"Se o Shiryu sentisse algo por mim, ele já teria falado comigo a esse respeito... se ele ficou noivo dessa moça, é porque não sente nada por mim..."._

* * *

**No dia seguinte...  
**June ficou muito espantada quando Shunrey lhe contou sobre o noivado. Jamais poderia imaginar que Shiryu fosse escolher outra moça, uma vez que planejava aproximá-lo de sua aluna. A novidade a deixou bastante aborrecida e com pena de Shunrey.  
- Não chore... – disse ela para a outra jovem, procurando consolá-la – Quem sabe ele ainda desista desse casamento?  
- Não quero mais me iludir, June... essa tal moça é rica como Shiryu, além de muito bonita e elegante. Com toda certeza, ele deve estar apaixonado por ela... – lamentou-se Shunrey.  
A professora aceitou almoçar com a aluna depois da aula para tentar animá-la, mas nada seria capaz de devolver o sorriso ao rosto de Shunrey. Quando terminaram a refeição, a loira se despediu da amiga e decidiu conhecer a livraria onde o sobrinho de Sakura trabalhava, com a desculpa de que precisava comprar alguns livros.  
Desde o dia da festa, June só tinha um pensamento em mente: reencontrar Shun. Havia se encantado com aquele rapaz tão tímido, que ficara completamente vermelho quando ela lhe perguntara se ele não tinha uma namorada ou pretendente em vista.

A jovem foi até o endereço que Shun havia informado. Ao entrar na loja, sorriu ao avistá-lo atrás do balcão. O rapaz ainda não percebera sua presença. Silenciosamente, ela foi se aproximando mais, até que parou diante dele.  
- Boa tarde – disse a loira.  
Distraído com alguns cálculos, Shun ergueu seus olhos e se assustou um pouco ao dar de cara com June.  
- B-boa tarde! - respondeu ele, sem conseguir disfarçar seu nervosismo - Fico feliz que tenha vindo conhecer a livraria, Srta. June!  
- Pode me chamar apenas de June... – afirmou a garota, olhando-o de um modo envolvente - Eu gostaria de comprar alguns livros novos...  
- Algum título em especial? – perguntou o rapaz, ainda tentando se recobrar da surpresa em revê-la.  
- Não... mas eu gosto muito de ler romances... adoro histórias de amor! – disse ela, com um sorriso insinuante.  
- Vou indicar alguns livros – decidiu Shun.  
Ele foi até uma pilha de exemplares que estavam dispostos sobre uma prateleira e pegou um deles, mostrando-o para a loira.  
- Já leu "O morro dos ventos uivantes" [1]?  
- Sim... é uma linda história, apesar de muito triste! – opinou a moça.  
- Nesse caso, vou procurar outro livro... – respondeu Shun.  
Enquanto o rapaz buscava outras obras nas prateleiras, June o observava atentamente, cada vez mais atraída pela maneira gentil com que ele a tratava. Além isso, Shun aparentava ser muito atencioso e sensível.  
Seu falecido noivo era o oposto dele. Camus achava que demonstrar sensibilidade era coisa de maricas, e jamais falava sobre seus sentimentos. Apesar disso, ela o havia amado muito, e ficara arrasada ao descobrir que o noivo falecera no campo de batalha.  
Agora que se recuperara daquele triste golpe do destino, a garota estava disposta a dar uma nova chance ao amor... e, desde que ela encontrara o rapaz de cabelos verdes pela primeira vez, se dera conta que ele havia mexido profundamente com seus sentimentos.

Embora fosse muito tímido, Shun também sentira algo especial por June ao conhecê-la. Percebera de imediato que ela era uma garota inteligente, culta e que gostava de conversar sobre os mais variados assuntos. Como se não bastasse, ela era linda!  
O único problema é que era muito inseguro e nunca sabia direito como se comportar quando estava perto de uma mulher... principalmente de uma mulher tão interessante e atraente quanto June.  
- A Srta... quer dizer, você, já leu "Orgulho e Preconceito [2]"? – perguntou ele – Foi escrito por uma autora inglesa muito famosa, Jane Austen...  
- Eu já ouvi muitos comentários sobre esse livro, mas nunca o li – respondeu a loira, aproximando-se mais dele para observar melhor a obra. E também para ficar pertinho de Shun.  
O rapaz entregou o exemplar nas mãos dela. Seu rosto corou quando suas mãos se tocaram levemente, e ele se flagrou pensando que gostaria de tocar em outras partes do corpo dela...  
June percebeu que Shun estava envergonhado, mas não imaginava o motivo. Ela pegou o livro e começou a folheá-lo.  
- A história deve ser muito interessante... – comentou – Quanto custa?  
- Para você, é de graça... – respondeu ele, olhando para a jovem de um modo que a fez corar. Foi a vez de June ficar sem jeito.  
- De graça? Mas, por quê? – perguntou a loira, desconcertada.  
- Considere como um presente meu... – respondeu Shun, desviando seu olhar rapidamente – É um incentivo para que você volte outras vezes e se torne uma cliente da livraria...  
"_Eu pretendo voltar sempre..."_, pensou a garota, com um sorrisinho malicioso.  
- Eu agradeço, Shun... e pode ter certeza de que eu serei uma freqüentadora assídua... – respondeu ela, num tom envolvente.  
O casal trocou olhares intensos durante alguns segundos. June quase perdeu o fôlego ao imaginar-se nos braços dele... por sua vez, a mente de Shun foi invadida por pensamentos perigosamente sensuais.

O flerte entre os dois foi interrompido subitamente pela aparição de outros clientes na livraria. Contrariado, o rapaz teve que se afastar para atendê-los. Assim que ele terminou, June se aproximou outra vez e disse:  
- Eu preciso ir agora, Shun. Mas, assim que acabar de ler esse livro, eu volto para dizer se gostei...  
- Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar... – respondeu ele, com um sorriso empolgado.  
- Até breve, então! – despediu-se a loira, antes de sair da loja.  
- Até! – respondeu Shun.  
Seu olhar a acompanhou até perdê-la de vista, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma efervescente mistura de sentimentos tomarem conta dele. Quando June entrara na livraria, foi como se centenas de borboletas revoassem dentro de seu estômago. Uma sensação totalmente inesperada, que até então nenhuma outra garota havia despertado nele...

**Dias depois...  
**Depois de pensar muito, Shunrey finalmente decidiu tomar uma atitude. Não ficaria esperando de braços cruzados pelo casamento de Shiryu. Ela precisava ir embora daquela casa o quanto antes.  
Assim que terminou de jantar, o rapaz subiu para o quarto. Não havia mais clima para conversas entre ele e a jovem de cabelos negros depois que anunciara seu noivado com Eiri.  
Shiryu sofria muito por ter se afastado de Shunrey, mas chegara à conclusão de que seria melhor assim. Já que decidira se casar com Eiri, deveria se esforçar para tirar a morena de seu coração, por mais difícil que isso fosse...  
Ele só não imaginava que a garota entraria em seu quarto e anunciaria uma importante decisão:  
- Eu quero voltar para Rosan, Shiryu. Você vai se casar com a Eiri, e ela não vai aceitar que eu continue morando aqui...

O rapaz a encarou com um semblante perplexo. Jamais esperaria que Shunrey quisesse ir embora de sua casa, e ficou profundamente abalado com a atitude dela.

[1] e [2] Os dois livros são clássicos da literatura inglesa do século XIX.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- O quê você quis dizer com isso, Shunrey? Por que você não quer que eu me case com a Eiri? – perguntou ele, aflito.  
__- PORQUE EU TE AMO! – gritou ela, segundos antes de se soltar_ _e_ _sair correndo do quarto.  
__Shiryu permaneceu paralisado por alguns segundos. Será que tinha ouvido direito? Ela o amava? _

_- Você disse que me ama... – disse ele, aproximando-se mais dela.  
Desviando seu olhar para o chão, a jovem respondeu:  
- Não precisa responder nada, Shiryu... eu não quero ouvir você dizendo que sente muito por não retribuir meus sentimentos, e...  
Antes que terminasse a frase, ele a tomou em seus braços de um modo impulsivo e a beijou apaixonadamente, fazendo-a estremecer por inteiro..._

_- Como assim, vai romper? Você enlouqueceu, Shiryu? Você assumiu um compromisso com a moça, e não pode dispensá-la dessa forma! – disse o ruivo, irritado.  
__- Não só posso como vou! Eu pretendo me casar com outra mulher, Touma... a mulher que eu realmente amo!  
__- Lá vem você com suas tolas fantasias românticas! E quem é essa tal mulher por quem você acha que está apaixonado?  
__- A minha prima, Shunrey. Não me importo se você ou as outras pessoas forem contra, porque eu vou me casar com ela de qualquer jeito!_

**Agradecimentos**

**Julyana Apony:** achei muito legal saber que vc começou a acompanhar a fic apesar de não ser fã do casal Shi/Shu, Julyana! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da idéia da fic. Futuramente, a Shunrey trará mudanças ainda maiores para a vida do Shiryu. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Luiza Jc:** Difícil mesmo não sentir pena da Shu numa situação dessas, não é Luiza? Eu tmb teria ido embora se estivesse no lugar dela. O Shiryu está sendo um pouco (ou muito) vacilão, mas ele ainda não sabe quais são os sentimentos da Shu. Além disso, os spoillers do próximo capítulo mostram que ele finalmente vai tomar uma atitude XD A June e o Shun apareceram bastante neste capítulo, e pode esperar que eles ainda terão novos encontros nos próximos. Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Nicky:** Pelo jeito, todo mundo ficou irritado com a insegurança do Shiryu, Nicky! Quanto ao Touma, quais serão as intenções dele e da Eiri? Coisa boa não deve ser, rsrsrsrsr... Parece que finalmente o Shi vai tomar uma atitude de homem como vc queria. Mas será que Touma e Okko desistirão de atrapalhar os pombinhos? Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Lannyluck: **Obrigada pela review, Lannyluk! Por sorte, eu nunca passei por uma situação tão horrível (ver o cara que eu gosto com outra mulher), mas deve ser um pesadelo! Acho que por mais que a pessoa queira ver o amado feliz, é impossível não sentir ciúme numa situação dessas. Não vejo isso como egoísmo, mas como uma reação natural do ser humano *autora em momento filosófico* Gostei dos comentários que vc fez sobre o assunto, ficaram muito interessantes!  
Não sei se podemos classificar a Eiri como uma vilã, pelo menos não do tipo "malvadona", que só quer infernizar a vida alheia. Talvez ela seja uma pessoa que está sendo conivente com uma situação errada. Mas vcs saberão mais sobre ela nos próximos capítulos, hehehe... Já o Okko, não morreu não (vaso ruim não quebra) e com ctz voltará a atacar. Pobre da Shu! Hahahaha, gostei da idéia da Chatura dormindo na casinha do cachorro! Bjs!

**DiLuaa:** O Shiryu tá vacilando mesmo DiLuaa! Mas isso pq ele ainda não descobriu que a Shunrey corresponde ao seu amor, o que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo. Do jeito que a Shu é, jamais ela atacaria o Shi durante a noite (mas até que seria engraçado se isso acontecesse, kkkkk...). Qto a Eiri, por enqto não posso falar muito a respeito da relação dela com o Touma, nem sobre o interesse do Touma nesse casamento. E apesar da June estar avoada, ela continuará sendo uma amiga leal à Shu. Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Dra. Nina:** A Eiri deu uma de louca mesmo, tanto que até assustou o Shiryu! Sutileza não é o ponto forte dela, já deu pra perceber. Mas gostei da comparação com o elefante bailarino, kkkkk...  
Realmente, o Shi tá pisando na bola! Mas depois que a Shu ameaçar ir embora e confessar que o ama, o "molenga" (como vc o chamou) terá que acordar pra vida, né? Pena que as coisas não serão tão fáceis para os dois *risada sádica do Saga* Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

A notícia de que Shunrey pretendia voltar para Rosan provocou uma grande aflição em Shiryu, a tal ponto que ele não conseguiu mais disfarçar suas próprias emoções.  
- Você não pode fazer isso! Você nem sequer tem para onde ir! – disse ele, demonstrando sua angústia.  
- Não precisa se preocupar comigo... agora que aprendi a ler, eu posso arrumar um trabalho e me sustentar sozinha! – afirmou ela, tentando manter-se calma.  
- Você não precisa ir embora por causa da Eiri! – insistiu o rapaz - Eu tenho certeza de que ela não se vai se opor à sua presença nesta casa! Por favor, desista dessa idéia absurda!  
Nesse momento, Shunrey não conseguiu mais conter suas lágrimas. Para Shiryu, era tudo muito simples... ele jamais conseguiria entender o quanto aquela situação a machucava!  
A reação dela o deixou muito surpreso. Não compreendia porque Shunrey estava chorando... afinal de contas, ele acabara de lhe dizer que não queria que ela partisse!  
- Por que você está chorando assim? – perguntou o rapaz, perplexo.  
- Você não entende! Sou eu quem não vai suportar continuar nesta casa, vendo você casado com outra mulher! – revelou a garota.

Inesperadamente, ela tentou sair correndo do quarto dele. Entretanto, Shiryu a segurou pelo braço, impedindo sua fuga.  
- O quê você quis dizer com isso, Shunrey? Por que você não quer que eu me case com a Eiri? – perguntou ele, aflito.  
- PORQUE EU TE AMO! – gritou ela, segundos antes de se soltar e sair correndo do quarto.  
Shiryu permaneceu paralisado por alguns segundos. Será que tinha ouvido direito? Ela o amava?  
Aquelas palavras o deixaram muito confuso e, ao mesmo tempo, imensamente feliz. Ao contrário do que havia imaginado, Shunrey correspondia aos seus sentimentos! Precisava esclarecer imediatamente sua situação com a garota, e não hesitou em ir até o quarto dela.  
Embora Shunrey estivesse trancada dentro do quarto, ele bateu na porta por diversas vezes, enquanto pedia:  
- Por favor, Shunrey, me deixe entrar! Eu preciso falar com você!  
- Vá embora, por favor! – implorou ela, aos prantos.  
Apesar da resistência dela, Shiryu não estava disposto a desistir, e continuou batendo na porta. Como a garota se negava a atendê-lo, decidiu ameaçá-la:  
- Se você não abrir agora mesmo, eu vou derrubar essa porta!  
Assustada com o ultimato dele, Shunrey concordou em abrir. Assim que entrou no quarto, o rapaz pegou a chave e trancou a porta para que não fossem interrompidos.

Muito nervosa, a garota não conseguia sequer encará-lo de frente. Arrependera-se amargamente por ter confessado que o amava, e chegou a desejar que ele sumisse da sua frente, tamanho era o seu constrangimento. Entretanto, Shiryu estava decidido a tirar aquela história a limpo.  
- Você disse que me ama... – disse ele, aproximando-se mais dela.  
Desviando seu olhar para o chão, a jovem respondeu:  
- Não precisa responder nada, Shiryu... eu não quero ouvir você dizendo que sente muito por não retribuir meus sentimentos, e...  
Antes que terminasse a frase, ele a tomou em seus braços de um modo impulsivo e a beijou apaixonadamente, fazendo-a estremecer por inteiro...  
Mesmo surpresa com a atitude dele, Shunrey decidiu retribuir o beijo. Talvez aquela fosse a única oportunidade de estar nos braços de Shiryu, e não poderia desperdiçá-la...  
Os lábios do rapaz queimavam os seus, de tão quentes. E a maneira intensa como ele conduzia o beijo a deixava sem fôlego... por mais que tivesse sonhado com aquele momento, jamais poderia imaginar que a realidade seria incomparavelmente melhor.  
Shiryu sentia-se igualmente extasiado. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente criara coragem para beijá-la. Se Shunrey não tivesse revelado que o amava, dificilmente teria tomado essa atitude... mas, agora que descobrira a verdade, seu único desejo era o de ser feliz ao lado dela.

Quando seus lábios se afastaram, estavam trêmulos e ofegantes. Os dois ainda permaneceram abraçados por alguns momentos, até que ele rompeu o silêncio:  
- Eu não quero que você vá embora... o quê seria da minha vida longe de você, Shunrey?  
- Você tem a sua noiva... – respondeu ela, afastando-se repentinamente.  
- Mas eu não amo a Eiri... – revelou Shiryu.  
- Se não ama, por que vai se casar com ela? – perguntou a jovem, nervosa.  
- Porque eu sou um idiota e me deixei manipular pelo Touma! – respondeu o rapaz, aproximando-se novamente dela – E também porque eu sou muito inseguro e pensei que você não me aceitaria se eu dissesse que estava apaixonado por você!  
- Como você pôde pensar uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Shunrey, perplexa.  
- Eu tive medo que você me rejeitasse, ou então, que pensasse que eu estava tentando me aproveitar da situação... – explicou ele – Além disso, eu não queria que você fosse obrigada a me aceitar apenas porque eu te ajudei!  
A garota estava chocada. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que Shiryu também estivesse apaixonado por ela, e menos ainda que guardasse tantas dúvidas e inseguranças dentro dele.  
- Eu jamais te rejeitaria, Shiryu... – respondeu Shunrey, acariciando o rosto dele com suavidade - E também não ficaria com você apenas por agradecimento!  
O rapaz envolveu a cintura dela com suas mãos, aproximando-a mais de seu corpo. Ambos fecharam os olhos e voltaram a se beijar, de um modo ainda mais ardente e apaixonado. Uma grande felicidade os envolvera, e parecia que nada seria capaz de destruir aquele encantamento que os unia.

Porém, depois que os dois se afastaram um pouco, Shiryu lembrou-se de um pequeno problema: ainda estava noivo de outra mulher. Antes de iniciar um relacionamento com Shunrey, precisava dar uma satisfação a Eiri. Tomando as mãos da garota entre as suas, ele afirmou:  
- Eu quero muito me casar com você, Shunrey... Mas, por enquanto, eu não posso te prometer nada. Antes de assumir um compromisso com você, eu preciso resolver minha situação com a Eiri...  
- Tudo o que você precisa fazer é romper seu noivado com ela! – respondeu a garota.  
- As coisas não são tão simples como você imagina... – Shiryu começou a dizer - Eu fiquei noivo dela, e não posso dispensá-la assim, sem dar explicações! Eu não posso magoar a Eiri... o que eu mais desejo é assumir o meu amor por você, mas antes eu preciso conversar com ela e explicar tudo!  
- Não sei, Shiryu... se você está com tanto medo de magoar sua noiva, é porque ela deve ser muito importante para você... – disse a jovem, um pouco decepcionada.  
- Não é nada disso, Shunrey! O problema é que a Eiri é extremamente sensível, e está muito fragilizada por ter perdido seus pais recentemente. Eu não quero piorar ainda mais o estado dela. Por favor, tenha um pouco de paciência comigo... – pediu ele.  
Racionalmente, Shunrey podia entender que Shiryu se preocupasse em não magoar a noiva. Porém, do ponto de vista emocional, ela não queria esperar mais. Queria que ele rompesse o noivado com Eiri o quanto antes e a assumisse diante de todos.  
- Eu entendo o seu lado, mas... e quanto a mim? Como você acha que eu me sinto sabendo que você me ama, mas prefere continuar noivo de outra mulher?  
- Eu vou romper o noivado! Só preciso de um tempo para me explicar com a Eiri! – insistiu Shiryu.  
A jovem suspirou, demonstrando seu desânimo.  
- Está bem... eu não posso te obrigar a romper com ela... – reconheceu Shunrey - Mas, enquanto você estiver noivo da Eiri, é melhor nos mantermos distantes um do outro...  
- Mas...  
- Por favor, Shiryu... me deixe sozinha! – pediu ela, desviando seu olhar.  
Contrariado, o rapaz a obedeceu. Por mais que soubesse que Shunrey tinha suas razões, estava aborrecido com a atitude dela. Agora que descobrira que a garota também o amava, o que mais desejava era ficar junto dela. Queria poder beijá-la, acariciá-la... entretanto, Shunrey não estava disposta a aceitar seus carinhos enquanto não terminasse o noivado com Eiri.  
Shiryu deitou-se em sua cama, mas não conseguiu dormir. _"E se a Shunrey não quiser esperar pelo fim do noivado e for embora?"_, pensava ele, preocupado. A simples possibilidade de perdê-la o amedrontava...

Precisava resolver aquela situação o quanto antes.

**No dia seguinte**...  
Assim que chegou à empresa, Shiryu decidiu comunicar a Touma que havia desistido de se casar com Eiri. Quando o sócio entrou na sala da presidência, o moreno foi direto ao assunto:  
- Touma, eu sei que você não vai gostar do que eu vou dizer, mas eu tomei uma decisão: vou romper meu noivado com a Eiri.  
O outro rapaz empalideceu diante da notícia.  
- Como assim, vai romper? Você enlouqueceu, Shiryu? Você assumiu um compromisso com a moça, e não pode dispensá-la dessa forma! – disse o ruivo, irritado.  
- Não só posso como vou! Eu pretendo me casar com outra mulher, Touma... a mulher que eu realmente amo!  
- Lá vem você com suas tolas fantasias românticas! E quem é essa tal mulher por quem você acha que está apaixonado?  
- A minha prima, Shunrey. Não me importo se você ou as outras pessoas forem contra, porque eu vou me casar com ela de qualquer jeito!  
Touma ficou furioso. Agora que tudo estava caminhando de acordo com o planejado, aquele idiota inventava de trocar Eiri pela prima pobre! Precisava convencer o sócio de que se casar com Shunrey não lhe traria nenhum tipo de vantagem financeira.  
- Isso é um absurdo, Shiryu! A Eiri não merece que você a dispense dessa maneira, como se ela fosse uma qualquer!  
- Sinto muito, mas ela terá que se conformar com isso. Eu amo outra mulher!  
- Pense bem, Shiryu! Eu sei que a Shunrey é sua prima, mas não podemos dizer que ela esteja à sua altura! Pelo que você me contou, ela nem sequer sabia ler ou escrever quando chegou ao Japão! – afirmou o ruivo, de modo irônico.  
Aquele comentário fez o sangue de Shiryu ferver.  
- Quem decide se ela está à minha altura ou não sou eu! E posso te garantir que a Shunrey será a melhor esposa que eu poderia desejar! Você é meu sócio, mas não vou mais admitir que se intrometa nas minhas decisões pessoais! – respondeu o moreno, de maneira ríspida.  
Touma não respondeu, mas estava fervendo de raiva. Saiu da sala rapidamente, antes que perdesse a cabeça e colocasse tudo a perder.  
Vendo-se sozinho, Shiryu decidiu escrever uma carta para Eiri, explicando seus motivos para romper o compromisso. Aproveitou e pediu a jovem para que o perdoasse por ter tomado aquela atitude, e também desejou que encontrasse outro noivo e fosse muito feliz.

Quando o rapaz chegou em casa, pediu a Shunrey para que tivessem uma conversa em particular. Ansiosa, ela acompanhou Shiryu até o quarto dele.  
- Eu escrevi uma carta para a Eiri, comunicando que eu decidi romper meu compromisso com ela. Assim que ela receber essa carta, ficarei livre para anunciar o nosso noivado!  
As palavras dele emocionaram Shunrey. Depois de abraçá-lo, ela perguntou:  
- Você tem certeza, Shiryu? Quer mesmo se casar comigo?  
Sorrindo, o rapaz respondeu:  
- O mais rápido possível!  
Em seguida, ele a beijou. Os dois aproveitaram o fato de que estavam sozinhos para trocarem vários beijos e carícias.  
- Eu prometo que nós daremos uma grande festa em comemoração ao noivado! – disse Shiryu depois que se afastaram um pouco.  
Minutos depois, foram obrigados a interromper o "namoro" e a descer para o jantar. Sakura sentou-se à mesa junto com eles, sem desconfiar do que estava acontecendo. Entretanto, Shiryu olhava disfarçadamente para a garota e sorria. Por sua vez, Shunrey corava cada vez que ele tocava em sua mão por baixo da mesa...

**Dois dias depois...  
**Touma continuava inconformado com a atitude de Shiryu. Prometera a ele que enviaria a carta para Eiri, mas, secretamente, escondera o envelope em uma gaveta de sua mesa. Ainda não desistiria de fazer o sócio mudar de idéia a respeito do casamento com a tal prima.  
"_Acho que vou ter uma conversa com essa garota..."_, decidiu o ruivo. _"Ela parece ser bastante ingênua, e acreditará em tudo que eu lhe disser..."_.

**Próximo capitulo**

_- Eu entendo que a Srta. queira se casar com seu primo, mas esse casamento não seria conveniente para o Shiryu... a empresa está ameaçada de falir, e nós estamos endividados! O casamento com a Eiri seria muito importante para salvar a empresa, porque ela é muito rica e poderia investir o dinheiro do qual necessitamos! A Srta. compreende o que eu quero dizer?  
__Shunrey sentiu suas faces arderem de raiva. Como se não bastasse a oposição de Sakura, que certamente teria de enfrentar quando anunciassem o casamento, o sócio de Shiryu estava tentando convencê-la a desistir de se casar com o homem que amava?_

_- Mas agora me sinto pronta para recomeçar minha vida. Isto é, se eu tiver a sorte de encontrar alguém que me queira...  
Impulsivamente, o rapaz respondeu:  
- Você já encontrou, June...  
Ambos coraram intensamente. Shun se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo, mas era tarde. Acabara de admitir que estava interessado nela! O quê faria se June respondesse que o considerava apenas um amigo?_

_Trêmulo e perplexo, o rapaz os encarava sem acreditar na cena que acabara de presenciar. Shunrey correu para perto dele, abraçando-o.  
__- Shiryu! Ainda bem que você chegou! Esse canalha estava me agarrando à força! – acusou a garota.  
__- Mentira! Ela me beijou porque quis! – defendeu-se o outro rapaz.  
__Shiryu não respondeu. Estava mortalmente pálido, sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação. _

**Agradecimentos**

**Lannyluck:** Obrigada pela review! Bom, a situação da Shunrey ficou muito complicada depois que o Shiryu anunciou que ia se casar com a Eiri. Ela tinha vários motivos pra querer ir embora, né? A sorte é que essa decisão dela acabou aproximando os dois XD Imagina, não precisa pedir desculpas! Seus comentários serão sempre bem vindos. Bjs!

**DiLuaa:** Acho que todo mundo aprovou a atitude da Shu, DiLuaa, mas não é pra menos. Alguém tinha que tomar a iniciativa, kkkkk... e o Shun tendo pensamentos sensuais foi engraçado, hahahaha... não dizem que os "santinhos" são os piores? Ele pode até ser tímido, mas isso não o impede de ter pensamentos, digamos, "quentes" XD Bom, talvez esse acerto entre Shi/Shu não seja tão definitivo assim. Ainda vão rolar muitas coisas até o final. Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Nicky:** Olha Nicky, vc sugeriu uma ótima idéia (da Shu derramar algo no vestido da Eiri), pena que eu não pensei nisso antes! Seria hilário, kkkkk... Achei legal vc dizer que a Shu tomará uma atitude de homem, hahahaha... Agora, cá entre nós, eu acho que nós mulheres somos mais corajosas de um modo geral. Não só no sentido de tomarmos a iniciativa na hora de conquistar alguém, mas em lutar pelas coisas que queremos *feminismo mode on* A June é outra que não tem medo de tomar a iniciativa, rsrsrsrs... esses rapazes estão muito tímidos! Precisam urgentemente tomar umas aulinhas de como seduzir uma mulher, hahahaha... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Luhxinha:** Obrigada pela review, Luhxinha! Olha, não sei se as coisas serão tão simples para o Shiryu e a Shunrey, pq tem muita gente querendo separá-los. Será que o amor deles será forte o suficiente pra resistir às ameaças de outras pessoas? Essa resposta vcs vão descobrir nos próximos capítulos XD Bjs!

**Julyana Apony:** Não quero ser estraga-prazeres, mas talvez o romance deles não aconteça assim tão facilmente, Julyana. O que não faltam são pessoas interessadas em atrapalhar, e tanto o Shi como a Shu terão que lutar muito pra superar todas essas intrigas XD A June é uma garota que sabe o que quer, hehehe... e ela quer o Shun, é lógico! Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Dra. Nina:** Obrigada pela review! Vc tem razão qto ao Shiryu e sua lerdeza, mas não concordo que a June seja safadenha. Ela só paquerou o Shun, e nem sequer tentou agarrá-lo, hahaha... já ele pode até ser um menino tímido, mas não é tão inocente assim XD  
O Shi lascou o beijo, mas isso não significa que os pombinhos serão felizes para sempre *risada maléfica do Saga* Até pq o Touma e o Okko ainda não desistiram de infernizá-los (ou vcs acharam que o Okko tinha desistido de atormentar a Shu?). Bjs!

**Luiza Carla Vicari:** Legal que vc esteja gostando da fic, Luiza Carla! Obrigada pela review, e continue acompanhando! Bjs!

**Luiza Jc:** Obrigada, Luiza! Concordo que a Shunrey sofreu muito no capítulo anterior, mas neste daqui até que ela teve motivos pra sorrir XD Vc acha minhas personagens corajosas? Pessoalmente, eu não teria essa coragem de me declarar assim pra alguém, mas no caso da Shu, ela teve que fazer isso pq o Shiryu tava muito devagar, né? Tmb achei fofinho o encontro da June com o Shun, e pode esperar que logo virão mais momentos como esse, hehehe... Bjs!


	12. Chapter 12

**Comentários:  
**_Pessoal, adorei as reviews que vcs enviaram. Obrigada!  
Algo me diz que vou receber ameaças de morte por causa deste capítulo e do próximo XD Mas espero que vcs continuem comentando a fic, pq ainda vão acontecer muitas reviravoltas, hehehe..._

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 12  
**Aproveitando que o sócio estava ocupado com alguns assuntos da empresa, Touma avisou que daria uma saída para resolver alguns problemas. Ele se dirigiu à casa de Shiryu e pediu à Sakura para que chamasse Shunrey.  
A garota ficou bastante surpresa ao saber que o sócio de Shiryu queria conversar com ela. Sem imaginar do que se tratava, concordou em ir até o escritório para falar com Touma.  
Após os cumprimentos de praxe, o rapaz disse:  
- Imagino que esteja se perguntando o motivo da minha visita, mas é que eu precisava falar urgentemente com a Srta. sobre o seu primo...  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Shiryu? – perguntou Shunrey, preocupada.  
- Ainda não... na verdade, poderá acontecer. A empresa sofreu graves prejuízos nos últimos tempos, e corre um sério risco de falir...  
- Ele não me falou nada sobre isso... – respondeu a garota.  
- Certamente porque não queria preocupá-la com esses assuntos... – continuou Touma, tentando ser simpático – Infelizmente, existe uma grande possibilidade de perdermos a empresa caso não sejam tomadas as medidas necessárias...  
- Não estou entendendo... por que está me contando tudo isso, se eu não entendo nada dos negócios da empresa? – perguntou Shunrey, desconfiada.  
O rapaz fingiu estar bastante constrangido.  
- Na verdade, eu decidi vir aqui porque o Shiryu quer romper seu noivado com a Eiri para se casar com a Srta.  
- Ele contou sobre o nosso casamento? – perguntou a garota, sem entender nada – Achei que ele guardaria segredo até que a Eiri recebesse a carta...  
- O Shiryu só me contou porque fui eu quem apresentei os dois. Bem, eu me sinto muito mal por ter que lhe dizer isso, mas...  
- O quê você quer me dizer, Touma? – perguntou Shunrey, nervosa.  
- Eu entendo que a Srta. queira se casar com seu primo, mas esse casamento não seria conveniente para o Shiryu... a empresa está ameaçada de falir, e nós estamos endividados! O casamento com a Eiri seria muito importante para salvar a empresa, porque ela é muito rica e poderia investir o dinheiro do qual necessitamos! A Srta. compreende o que eu quero dizer?

Shunrey sentiu suas faces arderem de raiva. Como se não bastasse a oposição de Sakura, que certamente seria obrigada a enfrentar quando anunciassem o casamento, o sócio de Shiryu estava tentando convencê-la a desistir de se casar com o homem que amava?  
- Eu não posso desistir do Shiryu! – respondeu ela, sem esconder sua contrariedade – Nós nos amamos! Além disso, por que ele mesmo não me contou a respeito da situação da empresa?  
- Eu já disse: seu primo não quis preocupá-la com esses assuntos! Por favor, ele nem pode sonhar que eu estive aqui lhe contando tudo isso! – disse Touma, fazendo-se de vítima – Eu sei que estou lhe pedindo um grande sacrifício, mas pense bem... o que será do Shiryu se a empresa que o pai dele construiu com tanto esforço vier a falir?  
Sentindo-se perdida e confusa, Shunrey não soube o que responder. Se tudo aquilo fosse verdade e Shiryu viesse a perder a empresa por não ter se casado com Eiri, talvez viesse a culpá-la algum dia... mas, por outro lado, como poderia abrir mão do amor do homem que amava e que dissera amá-la também?  
- Eu entendo que seja muito difícil renunciar a esse casamento, mas a Srta. deve pensar no que é melhor para o Shiryu. Isso sem falar em todos os funcionários que dependem da empresa para o sustento de suas famílias... – insistiu Touma, esforçando-se para comover a garota – Se realmente o ama, pense bem em tudo o que eu lhe disse... talvez seja melhor se afastar dele para não prejudicá-lo...  
Antes que Shunrey manifestasse alguma reação, ele se despediu rapidamente e saiu do escritório, deixando-a extremamente angustiada.  
Não sabia o que fazer... não gostaria de prejudicar Shiryu, nem os funcionários da empresa que dependiam de seus empregos para sustentar suas famílias... mas, e quanto a ela? Sofreria terrivelmente se fosse obrigada a se afastar do rapaz...

Não tinha coragem de tocar no assunto com Shiryu... no entanto, precisava desabafar com alguém. Pensou logo em June... assim que possível, pediria a opinião da amiga a respeito desse assunto. Infelizmente, ela não viera dar aula naquele dia porque tivera outro compromisso na parte da manhã. Sendo assim, teria que esperar até o dia seguinte para perguntar à loira o que ela faria em seu lugar...

**Naquela tarde...  
**Após alguns compromissos matinais, June aproveitou que estava no centro da cidade para fazer uma visita à livraria onde Shun trabalhava. Estava bastante ansiosa para revê-lo, já que haviam se passado três semanas desde o seu último encontro com ele.  
O rapaz passava os dias trabalhando, enquanto suas noites eram dedicadas a tarefas mais prosaicas, como lavar as próprias roupas. Morava em uma pequena pensão, mas, apesar do local ter muitos hóspedes, quase não tinha amigos. Por ser muito tímido, não possuía afinidades com os rapazes da mesma idade, os quais geralmente viviam às voltas com farras, bebidas e prostitutas.  
Sua única parente viva era a tia Sakura, mas raramente a via, já que ela morava na mansão onde trabalhava há mais de 20 anos. Também tinha um irmão, Ikki, mas este era um rapaz de personalidade aventureira, que fora embora do país depois que seus pais faleceram, vítimas de uma epidemia altamente letal.  
Shun ainda se recordava das palavras de Ikki quando partira: _"minha casa é o mundo"_. Às vezes, o rapaz se lembrava de que tinha um irmão e uma tia e escrevia cartas para informar aos dois que estava bem. Da última vez, enviara uma mensagem para contar que estava na África, trabalhando como guia-turístico.  
Dificilmente duas pessoas poderiam ser mais diferentes entre si do que os dois irmãos. Enquanto Ikki era audacioso e dono de um espírito desbravador, Shun era um rapaz tranqüilo e romântico, cuja maior aspiração era encontrar uma boa moça e formar uma família. Sentia-se muito solitário, e o trabalho era sua única distração.  
Porém, desde o dia em que conhecera June, sua vida havia mudado. O rapaz passava boa parte do tempo pensando na jovem professora. Apesar de ela ter se mostrado muito simpática e receptiva, ainda não voltara à livraria depois que ele lhe dera o livro de presente. Será que ela tinha ficado intimidada com seu gesto?

Shun estava espanando alguns livros para retirar a poeira quando percebeu que alguém havia entrado na loja. Ao erguer seus olhos, reconheceu aquele belo rosto e sentiu seu coração disparar.  
- Olá, Shun – June o cumprimentou, com um sorriso empolgado.  
- Ju-June... olá... – respondeu ele, todo atrapalhado com a presença dela.  
- Eu vim aqui para dizer que adorei o livro que você me deu... – comentou a loira, olhando para ele de um modo que o deixou perturbado – A história é muito linda e romântica... – concluiu ela, enquanto se aproximava ainda mais do rapaz.  
- Que ótimo! Então valeu a pena ter dado esse livro para você... – respondeu Shun, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo provocado pela proximidade da jovem.  
- Valeu muito, não apenas pela leitura... mas sim pela sua gentileza... – respondeu ela, num tom cada vez mais envolvente.  
- Hã... imagine... não foi nada!  
- Você foi tão gentil comigo que eu decidi retribuir. Eu trouxe um presente para você, Shun... fui eu mesma quem o fez – disse ela, entregando um pequeno pacote nas mãos dele.  
- Um presente... para mim? Não precisava se incomodar! – respondeu o rapaz, com o rosto vermelho.  
- Abra e veja se gosta – pediu June, ansiosa para ver a reação dele.  
Curioso, Shun rasgou o papel do embrulho e se deparou com um belo suéter de lã verde.  
- É muito bonito! – elogiou o rapaz – Muito obrigado, June!  
- Fui eu mesma quem o tricotou. Só preciso saber se acertei o seu tamanho... será que você poderia vesti-lo? – perguntou a jovem.  
Timidamente, ele vestiu o suéter por cima de sua camisa. June reagiu com entusiasmo:  
- Você ficou tão lindo, Shun! Combinou perfeitamente com a cor do seu cabelo!  
- Você acha? – perguntou ele, entre envergonhado e lisonjeado com o elogio.

A garota não respondeu. Estava encantada ao vê-lo com o suéter que havia tricotado com tanto carinho durante as últimas três semanas. Como queria fazer uma surpresa, tivera que conter sua vontade de ir à livraria para revê-lo, já que inevitavelmente acabaria contando sobre o presente.  
- Você demorou tanto para voltar aqui que eu cheguei a pensar que você não tivesse gostado do meu presente... – confessou o rapaz.  
- Eu gostei muito! Mas eu queria terminar o suéter antes de me encontrar com você outra vez... – explicou ela, levemente corada.  
- Então... quer dizer que, além de ser bonita e inteligente, você também é prendada? – brincou Shun – Não devem faltar homens interessados em se casar com você!  
A jovem sorriu e desviou seu olhar, envergonhada.  
- Agradeço pelos elogios, mas não sou tão cobiçada assim... – disse June, com as faces coradas – Na verdade, desde que perdi meu ex-noivo durante a guerra, eu nunca mais me envolvi com outro homem...  
Shun ficou um pouco chateado quando a ouviu mencionar o ex-noivo. Será que ela ainda sentia algo por ele?  
Sem que perguntasse nada, a própria June esclareceu suas dúvidas:  
- Mas agora me sinto pronta para recomeçar minha vida. Isto é, se eu tiver a sorte de encontrar alguém que me queira...  
Impulsivamente, o rapaz respondeu:  
- Você já encontrou, June...  
Ambos coraram intensamente. Shun se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo, mas era tarde. Acabara de admitir que estava interessado nela! O quê faria se June respondesse que o considerava apenas um amigo?  
Inesperadamente, ela respondeu com um beijo. Um beijo que fez o corpo dele estremecer...

Os lábios dela tocaram suavemente nos do rapaz, despertando fortes emoções em ambos. Apesar de surpreso, Shun começou a corresponder ao beijo e não hesitou em aprofundá-lo, acariciando a língua dela com a sua. Os dois fecharam os olhos e se deixaram envolver pela magia do momento...  
Quando perderam o fôlego, afastaram-se um pouco. O rapaz olhava um pouco assustado para June, sem acreditar no que havia acontecido. Apesar de ter adorado aquele beijo, sabia que cometera uma verdadeira loucura. E se algum cliente tivesse visto? Ou pior, se o dono da livraria chegasse de repente e o flagrasse beijando uma garota em pleno horário de trabalho?  
- Eu preciso ir agora... – disse June, ao perceber o constrangimento de Shun – Outra hora nós conversamos...  
Enquanto a jovem se afastava, ele a chamou:  
- June?  
- Sim?  
- Obrigado pelo suéter... e pelo beijo... – agradeceu Shun, com as faces vermelhas.  
Timidamente, ela sorriu e respondeu:  
- Eu é que agradeço... até breve!  
- Até breve! – despediu-se o rapaz.  
June saiu da livraria com o coração aos pulos. _"Só espero que ele não tenha me achado muito oferecida..."_, pensava ela, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

**No final daquela tarde...  
**A campainha estava tocando de modo insistente na casa de Shiryu. Sakura havia saído, e não havia nenhum empregado por perto. Sem alternativa, Shunrey foi atender a porta e levou um grande susto ao se deparar com Okko.  
- Você?? O quê veio fazer aqui? – perguntou ela, sem esconder sua irritação.  
- Eu precisava falar com você, Shunrey... – ele começou a dizer, aparentemente constrangido – Estou arrependido pelo que fiz em nosso último encontro e vim pedir desculpas...  
Embora a atitude dele a surpreendesse, a garota não parecia nada disposta a esquecer o que havia acontecido.  
- Não sei se eu consigo desculpá-lo... você me humilhou, Okko! Naquele dia, você me disse coisas terríveis... – afirmou ela, demonstrando toda a sua mágoa – Me chamou de pobre coitada e de coisas piores! Não satisfeito, disse que eu deveria me contentar em ser amante do Shiryu!  
- Eu sei que a ofendi, mas só agi assim porque fiquei furioso com a sua rejeição! – o rapaz tentou explicar – A verdade é que eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça... eu me esforcei muito para isso, e até me afastei do Shiryu, apenas para não me encontrar mais com você! Mas não adiantou nada, porque eu continuo apaixonado por você... – acrescentou, enquanto se aproximava mais dela.  
Shunrey se afastou um pouco, enquanto dizia:  
- Eu sinto muito, mas não posso mandar nos meus sentimentos. Eu amo outra pessoa...  
- De quê adianta você amar o Shiryu? – perguntou ele, irritado – Eu já soube que ele ficou noivo de outra moça!  
- Acontece que o Shiryu rompeu o noivado para se casar comigo! – revelou a garota.  
Okko ficou chocado com aquela informação.  
- Ele vai se casar com você? – perguntou o rapaz, incrédulo.  
- Isso mesmo... ele vai anunciar o nosso noivado dentro de alguns dias!  
- Não é possível! Quando você chegou aqui, ele me garantiu que não estava apaixonado por você!  
- As coisas mudam, Okko... – disse ela, com um sorriso de triunfo – Você disse que eu só servia para ser amante do Shiryu, mas ele confessou que me ama e me pediu em casamento!  
O sorriso sarcástico de Shunrey fez o rapaz sentir-se ainda mais humilhado e ferido em seu orgulho. Ela não só o recusara, como ainda fazia questão de jogar na cara dele que amava outro homem!

A atitude dela o enfureceu a tal ponto que Okko perdeu a cabeça e agarrou a jovem contra a vontade dela  
- Me larga! – ela gritou, tentando se soltar de seus braços.  
- Pouco me importa se você ama o Shiryu! – gritou ele, inconformado – Você ainda vai ser minha, Shunrey! Nem que seja por uma única vez!  
Depois de dizer isso, Okko a beijou a força. Enojada, Shunrey tentou de todas as formas escapar dos braços dele, mas o rapaz era forte demais e a dominou completamente.  
De repente, os dois ouviram o barulho de uma porta se abrindo. Okko soltou a jovem assim que percebeu a presença de Shiryu na sala.  
Trêmulo e perplexo, o rapaz os encarava sem acreditar na cena que acabara de presenciar. Shunrey correu para perto dele, abraçando-o.  
- Shiryu! Ainda bem que você chegou! Esse canalha estava me agarrando à força! – acusou a garota.  
- Mentira! Ela me beijou porque quis! – defendeu-se Okko.  
Shiryu não respondeu. Estava mortalmente pálido, sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação.  
- Diga alguma coisa, Shiryu! – implorou Shunrey, aflita.  
Subitamente, o rapaz a afastou dele com certa rispidez. Surpresa, a jovem o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e disse:  
- Eu não tive culpa de nada! Por favor, acredite em mim!

Entretanto, ele a ignorou completamente. Sem dizer uma única palavra, saiu de casa de modo apressado, deixando-a desesperada com sua reação...

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- Bem, se você faz questão... eu lamento dizer, mas essa garota é uma dissimulada! Na sua frente, finge ser um anjo de inocência. Mas, por trás, ela é bem diferente!  
__Shiryu ficou perplexo ao ouvir as palavras do amigo.  
__- Você está insinuando que a Shunrey é uma fingida? Não posso acreditar nisso!_

_- Você não me ama, Shunrey... se me amasse, não teria me traído com o Okko depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você! – acusou o rapaz.  
__Shunrey sentiu que seu coração estava prestes a arrebentar de tanta dor e angústia. Sempre temera que Shiryu preferisse acreditar em Okko, e ele acabara de confirmar que tinha razão em pensar assim. O rapaz demonstrara do pior modo que não confiava nela, a ponto de questionar seu caráter e os seus sentimentos... _

_Shunrey estava trêmula de raiva. Por mais que estivesse sofrendo, ainda lhe restava um pouco de amor-próprio. Por isso, decidiu que não se rebaixaria mais diante dele.  
__- Eu nunca te enganei, e um dia você vai ter a prova disso... mas, enquanto esse dia não chega, eu espero que você encontre alguém que o ame de verdade... como a Eiri, por exemplo! – disse ela, de modo irônico.  
__- Você tem toda razão. A Eiri é a mulher ideal para mim, e é por isso que vou me casar com ela – revelou Shiryu, encarando-a com frieza. _

**Agradecimentos**

**Coffee and cookies: **Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do beijo. Mas confesso que fiquei curiosa qdo vc disse que ficou meio perdida em alguns pontos da história. Sinta-se à vontade para esclarecer suas dúvidas, ok? Bjs!

**mioko-kun:** Obrigada pela review! O título da fic foi sugerido pela minha beta-reader, a Dra. Nina (aliás, vou aproveitar a oportunidade pra fazer um merchan da fic nova dela, Tempestade: leiam que é tudo de bom!). A Dra. Nina tmb gosta de uma música chamada Send me an angel, mas a dela é da banda Scorpions. Vcs vão entender melhor a razão desse título no final da fic XD Bjs!

**luhxinha:** Realmente, luxhinha, não vai ser fácil lidar com as sacanagens do Touma e do Okko! O quê será que o Shiryu vai fazer agora? Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina:** O Shiryu foi espertinho mesmo, kkkk... De fato, o mundo conspira contra eles (ou será a autora da fic?). Além do Touma, o Okko deu novamente o ar da sua (des)graça, provocando mais lágrimas para a Shunrey e muitos ciúmes no Shi. Shun abusadinho ficou engraçado, hahahaha... mas ele não fez nada demais, a June (mais experiente nesses assuntos XD) é que já foi partindo pra cima dele, kkkk... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Nicky:** Nossa, eu adorei suas duas reviews (e ainda ganhei um merchan de Ilusões XD)! O Shiryu bobeou mesmo qdo pediu pro Touma entregar a carta... mas, ainda que ele não tivesse feito isso, o "amigo" daria um jeito de atrapalhar o romance dele com a Shunrey. Vc acertou qto ao negócio ficar feio, pobre da Shu... ela deveria ter falado antes sobre o assédio do Okko, mas sabe como é... ela tinha medo que o Shi não acreditasse nela. O Shun passou a cantada na June, mas ela tmb não foi nada boba, rsrsrsrs... Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Shunrei Suyama:** Obrigada, Shunrei! Só acho que as coisas não serão tão fáceis assim pra sua xará, tadinha... faltam três capítulos pra acabar a fic, e muitas surpresas virão até lá. Bjs!

**Luiza Jc:** Pois é, Luiza, os dois se entenderam, mas... (sempre tem um "mas" pra atrapalhar). A Shunrey foi mesmo corajosa (mais que o Shi), pena que as coisas não são tão simples e sempre tem alguém querendo atrapalhar a vida dela, hehehe... qdo não é o Touma com suas mentiras, é o Okko querendo pegar a menina à força... Eu é que te agradeço pela review! Bjs!

**Julyana Apony:** Ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para o Shi e a Shu terem um pouco de paz, Julyana… só posso adiantar que o final da fic fugirá um pouco dos padrões (mas isso não significa que não será feliz XD). Sua raiva pelo Touma deve ter aumentado, né? E o Shun, com aquele jeitinho tímido dele, ganhou até um beijo, kkkkk... Obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Lannyluck:** Obrigada, Lannyluck! Que bom que vc gostou do beijo. Mas será que o Shiryu vai mesmo dispensar a Eiri depois do que aconteceu no final do capítulo? A cena foi comprometedora, e o ciúme é um péssimo conselheiro. Sem falar no Touma, que tá sempre pronto pra dar o bote e se aproveitar da situação. Pelo jeito, só o Shun e a June estão se dando bem (pelo menos por enqto XD). Bjs!


	13. Chapter 13

**Comentários  
**_O capítulo demorou um pouco, mas finalmente saiu!  
Aproveitando, quero fazer um "momento merchan": ontem eu ganhei um presente maravilhoso da minha beta (obrigada, Dra. Nina!) e quero indicar pra todos que gostam do leãozinho XD O nome da songfic é **Love will Keep us Alive, **e é uma sidestory da fic Tempestade. Adorei!!  
**  
**bjs  
Marina Jolie_****

Capítulo 13

Sentindo-se desnorteado com o que acabara de presenciar, Shiryu saiu de casa sem um rumo certo. O choque de ver Shunrey nos braços de Okko fora tão grande que ele já não sabia o que pensar.  
Caminhava rapidamente pela rua, alheio a tudo o que o cercava. Okko viera correndo atrás dele, mas ignorara seus chamados. Embora não fosse um homem violento, sua vontade era torcer o pescoço do "amigo" traidor. Quanto à Shunrey... não sabia qual seria sua reação quando se reencontrassem.  
Nunca sentira uma decepção tão profunda em toda a sua vida... jamais imaginara que a garota fosse capaz de traí-lo com seu melhor amigo, e o que é pior, dentro de sua própria casa! Mas, apesar de toda a raiva e mágoa que dominavam seu coração, ele não teria coragem de expulsá-la de sua casa.  
Quando Okko finalmente o alcançou, tentou de todos os modos explicar o que havia acontecido entre ele e Shunrey.  
- Por favor, Shiryu, me escute! Eu não tive culpa do que aconteceu!  
- Eu devia te matar, Okko! Ela disse que você a agarrou à força! – gritou Shiryu, sem encará-lo.  
- Mentira! – negou o outro rapaz - Eu seria incapaz de desrespeitar sua prima! Na verdade, eu tenho me esforçado muito para resistir ao assédio dela!  
- Do quê você está falando? – perguntou Shiryu, irritado.  
- Olha, eu não vou negar que eu sempre me senti atraído por ela... mas, quando percebi que o meu interesse pela Shunrey desagradava você, eu decidi me afastar. O problema é que ela vive se insinuando pra mim... – mentiu Okko.  
- Como assim?!  
- No começo, eram apenas sorrisos e olhares. Depois, ela começou a me dar indiretas...  
- Que tipo de indiretas? – insistiu Shiryu, cada vez mais nervoso.  
- Não sei se eu deveria te contar essas coisas... ela é sua prima, e...  
- Eu preciso saber! – gritou o rapaz de cabelos negros.

Encarando o amigo com uma expressão cheia de falsidade, Okko prosseguiu:  
- Bem, se você faz questão... eu lamento dizer, mas essa garota é uma dissimulada! Na sua frente, finge ser um anjo de inocência. Mas, por trás, ela é bem diferente!  
Shiryu ficou perplexo ao ouvir as palavras do amigo.  
- Você está insinuando que a Shunrey é uma fingida? Não posso acreditar nisso!  
- Eu sinto muito, mas é isso mesmo! – insistiu Okko, esforçando-se para convencê-lo - Sua prima parece ser uma garota tímida e meiga, mas esconde uma personalidade fria e ambiciosa. Ela já me disse que gosta de mim, e que se eu não a quiser, fará de tudo para se casar você. A Shunrey tem medo de que você se case com outra mulher e a mande embora daqui. Ela quer garantir o futuro dela, e se não for comigo, será com você!  
Aquelas acusações deixaram Shiryu em estado do choque. Seria possível que estivesse tão enganado a respeito de Shunrey? Ela sempre lhe parecera tão pura e inocente... mas, por outro lado, Okko era seu amigo de infância! Por que ele estaria inventando aquelas coisas sobre a garota? Estava totalmente confuso e já não sabia mais em quem acreditar...  
- E o beijo? – perguntou ele, esforçando-se para manter o autocontrole.  
- A Shunrey me beijou por livre e espontânea vontade! Eu jamais a forçaria, sabendo que ela é sua prima! Eu lamento muito por ter feito você se decepcionar com ela, mas alguém precisava abrir seus olhos...  
Shiryu estava arrasado. Depois de tudo o que fizera por aquela garota, era assim que ela retribuía? Com falsidade e ingratidão?

Não queria acreditar em nada do que Okko lhe dissera, mas inúmeras dúvidas estavam corroendo seu coração por dentro... será que a garota inventara que o amava apenas para separá-lo de Eiri, quando na verdade ela estava preocupada em lhe dar o golpe do baú e garantir seu futuro?

* * *

Shunrey estava desesperada. Três horas haviam se passado desde que Shiryu flagrara aquela cena deprimente, e o rapaz ainda não retornara para casa. Precisava se explicar e convencê-lo de que não tivera nenhuma culpa no que acontecera.  
Ela se recusara a jantar. Não tinha o menor apetite, e não conseguiria se acalmar enquanto Shiryu não voltasse para casa. _"Ele precisa acreditar em mim..."_, pensava a jovem, entre lágrimas.  
O relógio marcava nove horas quando ouviu passos no hall de entrada. Ela foi correndo até lá e se deparou com Shiryu. Ele passou pela garota sem encará-la.  
- Shiryu! Onde você estava? – perguntou Shunrey, cada vez mais nervosa – Eu preciso falar com você!  
- Não temos nada para conversar... – respondeu o rapaz, friamente. Em seguida, começou a subir as escadas.  
- Você precisa acreditar em mim! – disse ela, indo atrás dele.  
- Para quê? – perguntou Shiryu, sarcástico - Eu acreditei em você durante muito tempo e descobri que fiz papel de idiota!  
Afastou-se dela rapidamente, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto. Entretanto, a jovem não estava disposta a desistir tão facilmente. Ela o seguiu e tentou se defender:  
- Por favor, me escute! O Okko me agarrou à força!  
- O Okko jamais faria isso, sabendo que você era minha prima!  
- Ele não acredita que eu seja sua prima! Até jogou na minha cara que você tinha inventando isso para que ninguém descobrisse que eu era sua amante! – gritou Shunrey, aflita - Além disso, ele tem me perseguido há meses!  
Shiryu olhou para ela com uma expressão carregada de mágoa.  
- Se ele te perseguia, por que você nunca me contou? – perguntou o rapaz, de modo cético.  
- Porque o Okko me ameaçou! – explicou a garota, entre lágrimas - Ele disse que você nunca levaria a sério nada do que eu dissesse, e eu tive medo que você preferisse acreditar na versão dele!  
- Como você espera que eu confie em você depois do que eu vi hoje? – perguntou Shiryu, num tom agressivo - O que mais dói foi ter acreditado quando você disse que me amava! Por que você inventou isso?  
- Eu não inventei! Eu te amo de verdade, Shiryu! Como você pode duvidar disso?  
- Você não me ama, Shunrey... se me amasse, não teria me traído com o Okko depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você! – acusou o rapaz.  
Shunrey sentiu que seu coração estava prestes a arrebentar de tanta dor e angústia. Sempre temera que Shiryu preferisse acreditar em Okko, e ele acabara de confirmar que tinha razão em pensar assim. O rapaz demonstrara do pior modo que não confiava nela, a ponto de questionar seu caráter e os seus sentimentos...  
– Tem razão, Shiryu... como eu posso amar alguém que me ofende dessa maneira? Como posso amar alguém que duvida da minha honestidade? – perguntou a jovem, visivelmente ressentida.  
Por alguns instantes, o rapaz hesitou. E se ela estivesse falando a verdade? E se Okko havia mentido ao acusá-la de ser uma dissimulada?

Entretanto, o ciúme o havia cegado a tal ponto que nenhuma explicação serviria para fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Nada poderia lhe causar mais sofrimento do que ver a mulher que amava nos braços de outro homem...  
E se Okko estivesse certo, e ele houvesse se enganado quanto a Shunrey? E se ela não fosse aquela garota pura e inocente por quem havia se apaixonado?  
- Você pode continuar morando nesta casa – disse ele, friamente – Mas não quero mais nada com você...  
Antes que ela pudesse responder, o rapaz fechou a porta do quarto. Shunrey ficou parada por alguns instantes, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. De uma hora para outra, todos os seus sonhos haviam se transformado em um terrível pesadelo...  
Voltou para o seu quarto, onde passou o resto da noite chorando e pensando em que atitude tomar. Se Shiryu não queria mais saber dela, talvez fosse melhor sair daquela casa de uma vez por todas...

Shiryu também chorou naquela noite. Estava inconformado... havia feito tantos planos para o futuro, mas agora descobrira que havia se iludido sobre Shunrey. Aquele flagrante era uma prova incontestável de que não podia mais acreditar nela...  
E pensar que ele tinha rompido seu noivado com Eiri por causa daquela garota! A dura constatação de que se apaixonara por uma pessoa que não era digna de sua confiança fazia seu coração doer terrivelmente...

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Shiryu chegou à empresa com um semblante profundamente abatido. Quase não dormira na noite passada, o que provocara olheiras escuras em seu rosto.  
Assim que viu Touma, pediu ao sócio para que viesse até sua sala a fim de discutir um assunto importante. Sem saber o que o rapaz pretendia, o ruivo o acompanhou até o local.  
Depois de hesitar muito, Shiryu disse:  
- Eu detesto admitir isso, mas você tinha razão, Touma. Eu percebi a tempo que cometeria um grande erro se me casasse com minha prima... sendo assim, eu gostaria de reatar meu compromisso com a Eiri. Isto é, se ela ainda tiver interesse em se casar comigo...  
Bastante surpreso, Touma abriu um enorme sorriso. Provavelmente sua conversa com Shunrey surtira efeitos, e ele conseguira reverter a situação a seu favor.  
- Isso é ótimo, Shiryu! Até que enfim você resolveu tomar uma decisão coerente! – disse o outro rapaz – Pode deixar que eu vou entrar em contato com a Eiri e explicar tudo para ela. Tenho certeza de que ela vai compreender!  
Touma saiu da sala com um sorriso vitorioso. Assim que entrou em seu escritório, abriu a gaveta na qual escondera a carta do rompimento e a rasgou. _"Eu sempre soube que esta carta jamais seria enviada..."_, pensou ele, triunfante.  
Seus planos estavam transcorrendo da melhor maneira possível. Dentro de pouco tempo, Shiryu se casaria com Eiri e tudo se encaminharia da forma que havia calculado...

Em sua sala, Shiryu começava a se arrepender de ter tomado aquela decisão tão impulsiva. A raiva não era boa conselheira, e talvez tivesse agido com precipitação ao querer reatar o noivado com Eiri. _"Meu pai era um homem tão corajoso e decidido... não entendo como eu posso ser tão fraco..._", recriminava-se o rapaz.  
Como seria conviver com Shunrey de agora em diante? Embora não tivesse coragem de mandá-la embora de sua casa, também não conseguia perdoá-la depois que a vira aos beijos com Okko...  
_"Talvez eles se casem, e então cada um seguirá sua vida..."_, ele tentava se convencer. Porém, a possibilidade de vê-la casada com seu ex-melhor amigo o atormentava profundamente...

**Enquanto isso, na casa de Shiryu...  
**June se esforçava para consolar Shunrey, mas a jovem não parava de chorar. A loira não sabia mais o que dizer para ajudar a amiga.  
- Se você quiser, eu posso conversar com o Shiryu e tentar convencê-lo de que ele está errado a seu respeito... – propôs a garota.  
- Não adianta, June... – lamentou-se Shunrey – Ele só não me expulsou daqui porque sabe que não tenho para onde ir... mas ele se recusa a acreditar em mim...  
- Esse Okko é um canalha! – revoltou-se a loira – Você deveria ter contado para o Shiryu sobre o assédio dele!  
- Agora é tarde demais... o Shiryu preferiu acreditar na versão do amigo...  
- Não sei o que fazer, Shunrey... – disse June, sentindo-se mal com o sofrimento da aluna.  
- Eu agradeço por me ouvir... – respondeu a morena, enxugando suas lágrimas – Mas talvez seja melhor assim...  
- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – estranhou a professora – O Shiryu desistiu do casamento porque pensa que você o traiu com o amigo dele!

Foi então que Shunrey revelou à amiga sobre a visita de Touma e o pedido que o rapaz lhe fizera para que não se casasse com Shiryu. June achou aquilo tudo muito suspeito.  
- Se a empresa estivesse realmente ameaçada de falir, o Shiryu teria comentado alguma coisa...  
- E se ele não quis me preocupar? De qualquer forma, agora ele está livre para se casar com a Eiri e salvar a empresa dele...  
- Eu continuo achando que tem algo errado nessa história... – opinou a loira, desconfiada.

**Naquela noite...  
**Shiryu voltou para casa e pediu a Sakura para que levasse algo para ele comer em seu próprio quarto. A governanta o atendeu, mas estranhou muito o comportamento do rapaz. Shiryu não costumava agir daquela maneira.  
Além disso, ela percebera que Shunrey mal estava tocando na comida durante as refeições. A jovem passara o dia inteiro trancada em seu quarto, descendo apenas para ter aulas com June. _"Será que eles brigaram?"_, pensava Sakura, mal conseguindo conter sua curiosidade.  
Porém, ao contrário do que imaginara, não estava satisfeita com isso. Era óbvio que Shiryu estava triste, e o sofrimento dele a preocupava. Gostava daquele rapaz como se fosse seu filho, e não desejava que nada o magoasse.  
Quanto a Shunrey... por mais que a presença da jovem naquela casa a ameaçasse, também não lhe agradava vê-la com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar. Ainda que não gostasse dela, não conseguia evitar um sentimento de compaixão ao vê-la tão aflita.  
Shunrey estava trancada em seu quarto, sentindo-se profundamente deprimida. Shiryu continuava a ignorá-la, e ela não queria mais ouvir suas ofensas. Entretanto, não conseguia se conformar com o desprezo dele. Não havia feito nada de errado, e mesmo assim o rapaz insistia em tratá-la como uma criminosa...  
Impulsivamente, decidiu ir até o quarto dele e tentar um entendimento. Embora estivesse morrendo de medo de ser rejeitada outra vez, ela bateu na porta.  
- Pode entrar – Shiryu disse, achando que fosse Sakura.  
Quando ele viu Shunrey entrar, um misto de raiva e mágoa se apossou de seu coração.  
- O quê você quer? Achei que tinha deixado claro que não queria mais falar com você! – afirmou ele, de modo áspero.  
- Por favor, Shiryu... – pediu ela, com voz chorosa – Você não pode me recriminar por algo que eu não fiz!  
- Por acaso aquela cena foi fruto da minha imaginação? – perguntou o rapaz, irônico – Ninguém me contou, Shunrey... eu vi você nos braços do Okko!  
- Eu odeio aquele idiota! – ela gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Odeia mesmo? Será que é porque ele estragou seus planos de me dar um golpe do baú? – acusou Shiryu.

Aquela frase carregada de cinismo a machucou profundamente. Jamais poderia imaginar que ele seria capaz de pensar aquilo a seu respeito...  
- Eu nunca quis me casar com você por causa do seu dinheiro, Shiryu – disse ela, num tom frio – Não sou esse tipo de pessoa, e você deveria saber disso...  
- Não sei de nada, Shunrey. Eu pensei que te conhecia, mas você me enganou direitinho com esse ar de mocinha ingênua e desamparada... – ironizou o rapaz.  
Shunrey estava trêmula de raiva. Por mais que estivesse sofrendo, ainda lhe restava um pouco de amor-próprio. Por isso, decidiu que não se rebaixaria mais diante dele.  
- Eu nunca te enganei, e um dia você vai ter a prova disso... mas, enquanto esse dia não chega, eu espero que você encontre alguém que o ame de verdade... como a Eiri, por exemplo! – disse ela, de modo irônico.  
- Você tem toda razão. A Eiri é a mulher ideal para mim, e é por isso que vou me casar com ela – revelou Shiryu, encarando-a com frieza.

Shunrey fez um esforço sobre-humano para não chorar. Já esperava que isso fosse acontecer, mas doeu muito ouvir a confirmação. Sem dizer mais nada, ela deu meia-volta e saiu do quarto dele, deixando-o sozinho com sua amargura.

_**Próximo capítulo  
**- Eu aceito, Shun! – respondeu June, emocionada.  
- Calma, June! – disse Hyoga, espantado com o atrevimento do pretendente de sua irmã. Virando-se para Shun, ele prosseguiu – Se você está tão apaixonado por ela, me diga: você tem condições de sustentar uma família?  
Aquela pergunta deixou o outro rapaz bastante nervoso. Ganhava pouco na livraria, e dificilmente poderia proporcionar à June o mesmo padrão de vida ao qual ela estava acostumada._

_- Não seja cínico! Seu sócio me contou que a empresa está passando por sérias dificuldades e que você precisa se casar com a Eiri para conseguir saldar suas dívidas, senão vai perder tudo o que tem! – respondeu a jovem, irritada.  
- Isso é mentira! Não estou endividado, nem corro o risco de perder minha empresa! – negou o rapaz - Eu só decidi me casar com a Eiri depois que eu vi você aos beijos com o Okko!_

_- Como você pôde acreditar numa coisa dessas? Eu nunca fui uma pessoa ambiciosa! – retrucou a jovem, revoltada - Fique sabendo que eu não preciso do seu dinheiro! Eu decidi voltar para Rosan, de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído!  
O desespero se abateu sobre Shiryu. Como fora estúpido ao duvidar dos sentimentos dela! O ciúme o cegara a tal ponto que ele fora incapaz de enxergar que Touma e Okko haviam feito de tudo para separá-lo de Shunrey..._

**Agradecimentos**

**DiLuaa:** Duas reviews de uma vez só? Nossa, muito obrigada! Pois é DiLuaa, o Shiryu se deixou levar pelos ciúmes e só fez bobagem. Pobre da Shunrey... mas pode ter certeza de que ele irá lamentar muito por ter cometido essa injustiça. O Okko não passa de um sujeitinho mimado, que ao ser rejeitado pela Shu decidiu jogar o Shiryu contra ela. Falando no casal "fofuxo", no próximo capítulo o Shun vai conhecer o irmão da namorada, hehehe... será que ele vai ser aprovado?? Bjs!

**Julyana Apony: **Acho que a sua revolta contra o Shiryu vai aumentar ainda mais depois desse capítulo, Julyana! Mas ele vai se arrepender, e muito. Eu nem ao menos consigo defender as atitudes dele, hehehe... a única explicação é que ele se deixou cegar pelo ciúme e pelas maledicências que o Okko fez contra a Shunrey. O Okko precisa de um tratamento de choque, mas eu deixo isso por conta da Dra. Nina XD June e Shun são mesmo fofíssimos! Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Nicky: **Obrigada, Nicky! O Shun é uma gracinha mesmo, mas pelo jeito terá que se esforçar pra convencer o irmão da June a liberar o namoro, hehehe... Qto ao Okko, o que ele sente pela Shu é uma espécie de paixão egoísta, um capricho. Talvez se ela correspondesse ao interesse, ele se enjoaria rapidinho. O que o atraiu nela foi justamente o fato dela não ceder ao assédio dele. Em relação ao Shiryu, no começo da fic ele era perfeito demais, mas como todo mundo tem defeitos, ele é indeciso e influenciável. Logo vc vai entender o significado daquela parte inicial da história, hehehe... Bjs!

**Shunrei Suyama: **Obrigada pela review, Shunrei! Legal que vc tenha gostado da cena romântica entre a June e o Shun. A sua xará ainda vai sofrer um pouco, e o Shiryu mais ainda (pra compensar a injustiça que ele cometeu contra a Shu). Mas vai demorar um pouquinho para o "happy end". Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Vc nem imagina do que o Touma é capaz, hehehe... O Shun é fofo mesmo, mas vai ter um certo trabalho na hora de convencer o futuro cunhado que é um bom pretendente para a June, rsrsrsrs... A Shunrey queria atingir o Okko, e não tinha outro jeito a não ser contar que ia casar com o Shi. Depois da humilhação que o Okko fez ela passar, ela aproveitou as cartas que tinha na mão, mas ela não pensou que revelar isso poderia prejudicá-la.  
Nossa, qta revolta com o Shiryu! Tudo bem que a Shunrey não seria capaz disso e tal, mas se imagine no lugar dele: abriu a porta e pegou os dois se beijando. Mesmo alguém calmo como ele ficaria p... da vida, não? Sem falar que o Okko inventou um monte de mentiras pra ferrar a Shu. Agora sim os leitores vão querer matá-lo (e tmb a autora da fic XD). Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**luhxinha:** Vc quis dizer que ficou com pena da Shunrey, né Luhxinha? Mas uma hora o sofrimento dela acaba. Adorei saber que vc ficou emocionada com a cena do Shun com a June. Alguém tem que ser feliz nessa fic, né? Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Duas semanas depois...**

Depois do dia em que June beijara Shun, os dois passaram a se encontrar quase diariamente, durante o horário de almoço do rapaz. Tudo estava indo muito bem entre o casal, até que a garota fez um convite:  
- O que você acha de jantar em minha casa um dia desses, Shun? Assim, você poderá conhecer melhor a minha família...  
O rapaz engoliu em seco. Além de ser muito tímido, não fazia a menor idéia de como seria recebido pelo irmão e pela cunhada de June. Ele os conhecera superficialmente por ocasião daquele jantar na casa onde sua tia Sakura trabalhava. E se o irmão da garota achasse que ele não estava a altura dela?  
- Não sei, June... tenho medo de que sua família não me aprove... – confessou Shun, sem encará-la.  
- Que bobagem! Eles vão gostar de você, tenho certeza. Talvez meu irmão fique um pouco enciumado, mas minha cunhada vai nos ajudar – disse a loira, com um sorriso confiante.  
- Está bem – concordou o rapaz, um pouco inseguro.  
Dois dias depois, Shun foi jantar na casa de June. Levou dois singelos buquês de margaridas, um para a garota e outro para Fleur, a cunhada dela.  
- Seja bem-vindo! – disse June ao abrir a porta.  
Envergonhado, o rapaz entregou as flores para ela, que adorou o presente. Em seguida, June o apresentou à Fleur:  
- Você lembra do Shun? Nós o conhecemos naquele jantar na casa da minha aluna Shunrey.  
- Boa noite! É um prazer recebê-lo em nossa casa! – cumprimentou a outra jovem, de modo simpático.  
- Obrigado – agradeceu ele, entregando o outro buquê.  
- Obrigada pelas flores! – respondeu Fleur, com um sorriso - Fique à vontade!  
O rapaz sentou-se no sofá indicado por sua anfitriã e ficou conversando com June. Alguns minutos depois, o irmão da jovem apareceu na sala com um semblante sério.  
- Boa noite – disse Hyoga, olhando-o com certa desconfiança – Então você é o "famoso" Shun?  
- Por que famoso? – perguntou o outro rapaz, constrangido.  
- Por que ultimamente a minha irmã só sabe falar sobre você – respondeu Hyoga, sorrindo de maneira sarcástica.  
- Hyoga! – censurou June, com o rosto vermelho.  
A brincadeira serviu para descontrair um pouco o ambiente. Logo os quatro sentaram-se ao redor da mesa de jantar e começaram a refeição. Aos poucos, Shun sentiu-se mais à vontade, embora não falasse muito. Queria causar uma boa impressão à família da garota, e preferia evitar a possibilidade de falar alguma bobagem.  
Após o jantar, os dois casais sentaram-se nos sofás da sala. Fleur se mostrava bastante simpática com o visitante, mas seu marido parecia ligeiramente desconfiado em relação a Shun.

Inesperadamente, o dono da casa perguntou:  
- Quais são as suas intenções com a minha irmã, rapazinho?  
- Hyoga! – censuraram as duas moças.  
Morrendo de constrangimento, Shun começou a dizer:  
- Bem... eu... eu quero aproveitar a ocasião para pedir a mão da June em casamento!  
A jovem quase desmaiou devido à emoção. Por outro lado, seu irmão ficou espantado com aquela proposta repentina:  
- Você quer se casar com a June? Mas vocês se conhecem há tão pouco tempo!  
- Tempo suficiente para saber que a sua irmã é a mulher da minha vida... – afirmou Shun, tentando imitar o personagem de um livro que tinha lido recentemente. Porém, ao contrário do protagonista do romance, ele não costumava agir com tanta audácia.  
- Eu aceito, Shun! – respondeu June, emocionada.  
- Calma, June! – disse Hyoga, espantado com o atrevimento do pretendente de sua irmã. Virando-se para Shun, ele prosseguiu – Se você está tão apaixonado por ela, me diga: você tem condições de sustentar uma família?  
Aquela pergunta deixou o outro rapaz bastante nervoso. Ganhava pouco na livraria, e dificilmente poderia proporcionar à June o mesmo padrão de vida ao qual ela estava acostumada.  
- Isso não tem a menor importância! – respondeu a jovem – Eu continuarei dando aulas particulares e ajudarei a sustentar nossa casa!  
Fleur a apoiou:  
- Você tem razão, June! Acho que você deve continuar com seu trabalho como professora de idiomas, independente das razões financeiras!  
- O quê é isso, Fleur? Você está se revelando uma feminista! – criticou Hyoga – Não é muito comum ver mulheres casadas trabalhando fora de casa...  
- Mas eu acredito que um dia será... – respondeu a esposa, com um sorriso meigo – Além disso, os dois estão apaixonados! Devemos apoiar o casamento, se é isso que eles desejam!  
Diante daqueles argumentos, Hyoga não soube o que dizer. Sua irmã era maior de idade e tinha direito de se casar sem sua autorização. Portanto, o melhor a fazer era aceitar aquele casamento.  
- Está bem, June. Se é isso que você quer, eu estou de acordo... – respondeu o irmão, para alívio de todos.  
- Obrigada, Hyoga! Você nem imagina como estou feliz! – disse a loira, abraçando-o.  
- Vamos fazer um brinde aos noivos? – propôs Fleur.

O casamento foi marcado para o início de outubro. Enquanto os quatro comemoravam o noivado, June e Shun não cabiam em si de tanta alegria. Quando o rapaz se despediu, os dois se beijaram ardentemente.  
_"Preciso agradecer à Shunrey por ter convidado o Shun para o aniversário dela...", _pensou a jovem ao ver o noivo se afastar_. "Só lamento que ela esteja passando por problemas tão sérios..."_.

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**June foi à casa de Shunrey para contar sobre o noivado. A aluna a ouviu atentamente, embora estivesse sofrendo muito com seus problemas pessoais.  
- Coitado do Shun... ele estava morrendo de medo que o Hyoga não concordasse com o casamento porque ele ganha pouco na livraria... ainda bem que meu irmão entendeu a situação e aceitou!  
- Parabéns, June... eu fico feliz por vocês... – disse Shunrey, esforçando-se para sorrir.  
A loira encarou a amiga com uma expressão indisfarçável de pena.  
- Por favor, me desculpe! Eu fico aqui falando da minha felicidade quando você está vivendo uma situação tão difícil!  
- Eu não sei o que fazer, June... não vou suportar conviver com os dois dentro da mesma casa... – lamentou-se a aluna.  
Subitamente, a professora teve uma idéia:  
- Ouça... eu ainda preciso falar com o Shun, mas tenho certeza de que ele vai concordar, se eu pedir isso a ele...  
- Não estou entendendo...  
- Quando meus pais faleceram, eu herdei metade dos bens. Não é muito, mas é o suficiente para comprarmos uma boa casa. Shunrey, o que você acharia de ir morar na minha casa depois que eu me casar com o Shun?  
- Na sua casa? Mas, June...  
A loira a interrompeu:  
- Você não tem para onde ir! Além disso, eu nunca tive uma irmã, mas eu a considero como uma...  
Shunrey se emocionou com as palavras da outra jovem. A proposta de June era a maior prova de que podia contar com o apoio dela.  
- Eu tinha uma irmã, mas ela desapareceu há algum tempo atrás. Não sei se ela está viva ou morta... – revelou a morena, enxugando uma pequena lágrima – Eu agradeço muito pela oferta, June... mas, embora eu também a considere como uma irmã, não gostaria de me tornar um incômodo... por isso, estou decidida a voltar para Rosan.  
- Você nunca seria um incômodo! – negou a loira – Por que você quer voltar para Rosan? Não tem medo de reencontrar seu padrasto?  
- Não... estou pensando em ir morar numa vila um pouco distante do lugar onde eu vivia antes. Agora que aprendi a ler, poderei arrumar um emprego em alguma loja...  
- Acho que você vai cometer um grande erro se insistir nessa idéia... – opinou June, preocupada – Por que não fica aqui, onde você tem amigos?

Num tom amargurado, Shunrey respondeu:  
- Eu prefiro ir para bem longe... quem sabe assim, eu consiga esquecer o Shiryu...  
- Pelo menos, prometa que vai pensar na minha oferta, está bem? – insistiu a amiga.  
- Eu prometo... – respondeu a outra garota, esforçando-se para sorrir - Obrigada, June... eu nunca me esquecerei da sua generosidade... – acrescentou ela, antes de abraçar a professora.

**Dois meses depois...  
**O relacionamento entre Shunrey e Shiryu continuava frio e distante. Desde que o rapaz decidira reatar o noivado com Eiri, a jovem de cabelos negros passara a evitá-lo ao máximo. Durante as refeições, mal lhe dirigia a palavra. Estava profundamente ressentida e magoada, e não via a hora de sair daquela casa.  
Ele, por sua vez, sentia-se cada vez mais confuso e atormentado. Não queria se casar com Eiri, mas também não sabia o que fazer em relação a Shunrey. Muitas vezes se perguntara se não havia cometido uma injustiça ao não acreditar nas explicações da garota. _"Eu jamais me perdoaria se descobrisse que ela é inocente..."_, refletia o rapaz ao percebê-la cada vez mais distante dele.  
Tantas dúvidas pairavam sobre sua cabeça... se ao menos pudesse ter certeza de que Okko mentira ao levantar aquelas acusações sobre Shunrey! Conforme o tempo passava, menos motivos encontrava para acreditar que ela fosse realmente uma pessoa falsa e interesseira. Se a garota estivesse mal-intencionada, certamente teria se esforçado ao máximo para fazer as pazes com ele... mas, ao contrário do que esperava, Shunrey demonstrava estar profundamente magoada, a ponto de nem sequer tentar uma aproximação.  
Mal sabia ele o quanto a jovem estava sofrendo com aquela situação. Todos os dias, ela chorava em seu quarto enquanto planejava sair daquela casa. Precisava fazer isso antes do casamento... porém, June sempre lhe pedia para ter um pouco de paciência.  
- Tenha calma, Shunrey! Eu e o Shun vamos nos casar duas semanas depois do Shiryu... quando isso acontecer, você poderá se mudar para a nossa casa nova. Enquanto isso, o Shiryu estará viajando em lua-de-mel...  
- Não sei se vou suportar isso, June... eu não quero estar aqui no dia em que ele se casar com a Eiri... – explicou a morena, entre lágrimas.  
- Eu sei que é terrível ver o homem que você ama se casar com outra, mas é só uma questão de alguns dias... logo você irá morar comigo e o Shun, e não precisará mais ver o Shiryu! Inclusive, você poderá conhecer alguém que realmente mereça o seu amor e...  
- Eu nunca vou amar outro homem, June... o Shiryu me magoou muito, mas ele é o amor da minha vida... – afirmou Shunrey, melancólica.  
A loira sentia muita pena dela, mas não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-la. Até pensara em conversar com Shiryu e tentar abrir seus olhos, mas a amiga pedira para que não o fizesse.  
- Eu sinto muito por tudo o que está acontecendo... mas eu espero que você consiga ser feliz novamente... – disse June.  
Subitamente, Shunrey disse algo que a deixou um pouco apreensiva:  
- Aconteça o que acontecer de agora em diante, eu serei eternamente grata por tudo o que você fez por mim até hoje. Você é uma grande amiga!  
- Por que está me dizendo isso, Shunrey? – perguntou a loira, sem entender.  
- Não sei... – respondeu a outra garota – Mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu gosto muito de você...  
- Eu também gosto muito de você... e não quero mais te ver chorando! – disse June, tentando disfarçar as próprias lágrimas.

Quando saiu da casa de Shiryu, a professora teve um estranho pressentimento. Uma sensação de tristeza e perturbação apossou-se dela, como se algo muito grave estivesse para acontecer em breve... entretanto, June procurou ignorar esses pensamentos. Seu casamento também estava próximo, e ela tinha que cuidar dos preparativos...

* * *

Shunrey sentia um nó na garganta e um aperto no peito. Finalmente chegara o dia que ela tanto temera. Era véspera do casamento de Shiryu, e todos os empregados estavam ocupados com os preparativos para a cerimônia.  
Uma angústia profunda tomara conta dela... por mais que June pedisse que ela tivesse paciência e esperasse mais alguns dias, percebeu que não conseguiria suportar aquela situação. Estava decidida a ir embora daquela casa na manhã seguinte, antes da cerimônia.  
Rapidamente, ela arrumou uma pequena mala com algumas roupas e outros pertences. Ao encontrar numa gaveta o belo colar de safiras que Shiryu lhe dera por ocasião de seu aniversário, ela hesitou por alguns instantes. Se o levasse, não teria oportunidades para usar uma jóia tão valiosa. Mas, por outro lado, poderia guardar para sempre aquela recordação de um dia tão especial...  
Por fim, ela guardou o colar dentro da mala, no meio das roupas. Quando terminou de arrumar tudo, decidiu comunicar sua decisão a Shiryu. Com toda certeza, ele ficaria muito feliz por se livrar dela agora que iria se casar com outra mulher...  
Esperou pacientemente que o rapaz terminasse de jantar e subisse até o quarto. Um pouco nervosa, aproximou-se da porta dele e bateu levemente.  
- Pode entrar – disse Shiryu.  
Assim como ela, o rapaz também estava infeliz. No dia seguinte, ele se casaria com Eiri, movido apenas pela vontade de esquecer a pessoa que realmente amava. _"Vou me casar com alguém que nã_o _amo... mas, de que adianta amar, se o amor só me trouxe tristeza e desilusão?"_, pensava ele, entristecido.  
Shiryu se assustou ao ver Shunrey na sua frente. Não esperava que ela fosse até seu quarto, e não fazia a menor idéia do que a jovem pretendia, depois de tudo o que acontecera.  
- Eu queria te avisar que vou embora daqui amanhã – anunciou ela, num tom frio.

O coração dele ficou apertado ao ouvir aquilo. Por mais que ele tivesse imaginado que a garota iria embora algum dia, a constatação de que iria perdê-la definitivamente o deixou aflito.  
- Por quê? – perguntou ele, procurando não demonstrar o quanto ficara abalado – Eu disse que você poderia continuar morando aqui. Além disso, você não tem para onde ir...  
- Isso não importa. Prefiro morar até debaixo de uma ponte a ver você casado com a Eiri... – respondeu ela, sem esconder sua revolta – Apesar de tudo, eu desejo que você seja feliz ao lado dela... principalmente porque esse casamento evitará que sua empresa vá à falência! – concluiu Shunrey, antes de se aproximar da porta.  
Entretanto, Shiryu segurou seu braço, impedindo-a de sair.  
- Que história é essa? Por que meu casamento evitaria que a empresa falisse? – perguntou ele, sem entender nada.  
- Não seja cínico! Seu sócio me contou que a empresa está passando por sérias dificuldades e que você precisa se casar com a Eiri para conseguir saldar suas dívidas, senão vai perder tudo o que tem! – respondeu a jovem, irritada.  
- Isso é mentira! Não estou endividado, nem corro o risco de perder minha empresa! - negou o rapaz - Eu só decidi me casar com a Eiri depois que eu vi você aos beijos com o Okko!  
- Eu odeio aquele miserável! - disse ela, sem conter suas lágrimas - O Okko sempre me assediou, mas eu nunca quis nada com ele! Ele me agarrou de propósito na sua frente para que você pensasse que havia algo entre nós, e conseguiu! Você preferiu acreditar nele do que em mim!  
Shiryu já não sabia mais o que pensar. Como assim, Touma inventara que a empresa estava à beira da falência? E quanto a Okko? Teria mesmo agarrado Shunrey contra a vontade dela apenas para separá-los?  
- O Okko me disse que você é uma interesseira e que o seu objetivo era se casar comigo por causa do meu dinheiro! – disse ele, angustiado.  
- Como você pôde acreditar numa coisa dessas? Eu nunca fui uma pessoa ambiciosa! – retrucou a jovem, revoltada - Fique sabendo que eu não preciso do seu dinheiro! Eu decidi voltar para Rosan, de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído!

O desespero se abateu sobre Shiryu. Como fora estúpido ao duvidar dos sentimentos dela! O ciúme o cegara a tal ponto que ele fora incapaz de enxergar que Touma e Okko haviam feito de tudo para separá-lo de Shunrey... sabia que Okko sempre sentira uma grande atração pela garota, mas quais seriam as intenções de Touma ao inventar todas aquelas mentiras?

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- Seja minha... por favor...  
__O rosto dela ficou extremamente vermelho diante daquele pedido inesperado.  
__- Shiryu!  
__- Eu venho desejando isso há meses... – confessou ele, com a voz rouca – Mas, se você não quiser, eu vou respeitar sua vontade..._

_- O quê? - perguntou Touma, transtornado - Você não pode desistir do casamento!  
__- Não só posso como vou! Eu devia estar louco na hora em que concordei com isso! Eu vou me casar sim, mas com a Shunrey!  
__Touma o encarou com ódio. Recusava-se a acreditar que Shiryu estivesse arruinando todos os seus planos..._

**A****gradecimentos  
Lannyluck: **Realmente é um pouco difícil imaginar alguém sempre tão sensato como o Shiryu tomando uma atitude tão injusta. Mas, além dele ter visto uma cena comprometedora, o Okko foi encher a cabeça dele de minhocas, inventado vários absurdos sobre a Shu. Mesmo assim, concordo que ele deveria ter sido mais imparcial e ouvido as explicações dela. Infelizmente, às vezes as pessoas nos decepcionam (no caso, ele decepcionou a Shu), até mesmo aquelas pessoas que a gente jamais poderia imaginar que fossem capazes de nos magoar. Pode ter ctz que o Shi ainda vai se arrepender muito por ter dado ouvidos ao amigo da onça (aliás, ele já está arrependido). Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Nicky:** Obrigada, Nicky! Vc tem razão, o Okko é realmente odioso! Sou obrigada a concordar que o Shiryu foi tonto ao dar trela pra ele. Mas acho que agora o Shi vai cair na real, afinal as atitude da Shunrey demonstram claramente a sua inocência. Se ela tivesse algum interesse no Okko, com ctz não estaria ali ainda se sujeitando ao desprezo do Shi, não é mesmo? E o fato dela querer voltar pra Rosan é mais uma prova de que ela não é uma pessoa falsa e interesseira, muito pelo contrário. A Sakura não é tão má qto parece, apesar de preconceituosa ela quer ver o Shiryu feliz. Hahaha, ri muito com a maneira como vc se referiu ao Hyoga "tinha que ser o Chaves", mas ele só estava protegendo a irmãzinha... depois ele percebeu que o Shun era bem-intencionado e concordou com o casório. Agora faltam apenas dois capítulos, mas estou bem curiosa pra saber o que vcs vão achar do final XD Bjs!  
**Dra. Nina: **Adorei seus comentários! Fica até difícil pra mim como autora defender as atitudes do Shi depois dessa análise tão contundente. Ele foi muito idiota mesmo (adorei o PHD em idiotice, kkkkk...). Mas é complicado, né... por mais que ele saiba que o Okko não é flor que se cheire, eles são amigos de infância, se conhecem há muito tempo... sem falar que ele se deixou cegar pelo ciúme qdo viu a Shu beijando o Okko. Mas pode ficar tranquila que ele já está caindo na real e percebendo que errou. Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Comentários:  
**_Pessoal, queria avisar que o próximo capítulo será o último! Espero que vcs leiam e comentem, blz?_  
**  
**_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 15**

Um enorme sentimento de culpa abateu Shiryu. O rapaz ficou profundamente envergonhado ao perceber a injustiça que cometera contra Shunrey quando se recusara a acreditar em suas explicações. Além de ter errado ao acusá-la de algo que ela não havia feito, estava ameaçado de perdê-la para sempre.  
Naquele momento, porém, a única coisa que lhe importava era conseguir o perdão da garota. Com a voz ligeiramente trêmula, ele implorou:  
- Por favor, Shunrey... eu não quero que você vá embora!  
- Por que não? Você vai se casar amanhã, Shiryu! Eu espero que você seja muito feliz com sua noiva, já que você a escolheu em vez de mim! – retrucou ela, preparando-se para sair do quarto.  
Porém, antes que a garota abrisse a porta o rapaz deixou-se dominar pela paixão e a puxou para si, beijando-a ardentemente.  
Shunrey quis se afastar, mas não conseguiu. Embora ele a tivesse magoado profundamente, não podia negar que ainda o amava, com todas as suas forças. Aos poucos, foi se rendendo e retribuiu ao beijo com toda a paixão que existia dentro dela.  
Quando seus lábios se separaram, os dois tentaram recobrar o fôlego. As mãos dele ainda envolviam o corpo da jovem, como se estivesse com medo de que ela o deixasse a qualquer momento. Ele não se perdoava por ter duvidado do amor de Shunrey e fazê-la sofrer tanto.  
- Me perdoe, por favor... – implorou Shiryu, olhando dentro dos olhos dela - Eu agi como um perfeito idiota! Eu nunca deveria ter desconfiado de você...  
Subitamente, a garota começou a chorar. Já perdera as esperanças de que ele percebesse seus erros e lhe pedisse perdão... agora que isso acontecera, talvez fosse tarde demais.  
- Você me magoou muito... além de me chamar de interesseira, você reatou seu noivado e vai se casar com essa tal de Eiri! – disse ela, tentando se afastar dele.  
- Eu não quero me casar com ela... – respondeu o rapaz, abraçando-a novamente – É você que eu amo, Shunrey! Você é a pessoa mais pura e inocente que eu já conheci, e eu seria um completo imbecil se a deixasse ir embora!  
- Mas agora é tarde... – Shunrey começou a dizer – É melhor que eu suma da sua vida e...

Antes que ela continuasse, Shiryu a beijou novamente, deixando-a sem forças para se afastar. Em seguida, ele começou a beijar e a mordiscar o pescoço dela com delicadeza, fazendo-a se arrepiar por inteiro.  
- Por favor, Shiryu... não faça isso comigo... – a garota suplicou, sentindo-se derreter com as carícias dele.  
O rapaz não respondeu, e continuou a provocá-la. Suas mãos a tocavam com delicadeza e um pouco de ousadia, despertando sensações que ela jamais experimentara antes... por mais que sua razão a aconselhasse a resistir, não conseguia evitar que seu corpo reagisse aos estímulos recebidos.  
Para surpresa de Shunrey, Shiryu sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
- Seja minha... por favor...  
O rosto dela ficou extremamente vermelho diante daquele pedido inesperado.  
- Shiryu!  
- Eu venho desejando isso há meses... – confessou ele, com a voz rouca – Mas, se você não quiser, eu vou respeitar sua vontade...  
Antes de dar uma resposta, a garota se afastou um pouco dele, sentindo-se completamente dividida entre a vontade de ceder à paixão que nutria por Shiryu e o medo de que ele a quisesse apenas por uma noite. Por sua vez, o rapaz mal podia controlar sua ansiedade enquanto esperava pela decisão dela. Porém, por mais que a desejasse, jamais a forçaria a fazer nada que não quisesse.  
Depois de uma pausa que pareceu interminável, finalmente Shunrey se reaproximou dele. Contemplando-o com uma expressão decidida no rosto, a jovem respondeu:  
- Eu quero.  
Shiryu sorriu e voltou a abraçá-la. Seus lábios uniram-se novamente aos dela, e os dois se beijaram ardentemente.  
Ele tomou uma das mãos da garota e a conduziu até sua cama. O coração de Shunrey estava muito agitado, mas nem lhe passava pela cabeça desistir. Apesar de seus receios, queria muito que ele a amasse e a fizesse sua...

Com muita delicadeza, Shiryu começou a despi-la. Estava louco para tocar em sua pele de pêssego e aspirar o aroma doce e sensual que emanava de seus sedosos cabelos negros...  
Quando finalmente terminou de tirar as roupas dela, ficou extasiado com a delicadeza de suas formas. Lentamente, começou a beijar o corpo da jovem, tentando despertar nela o mesmo desejo que o incendiava por dentro.  
Em seguida, Shiryu se livrou de suas próprias roupas e sorriu ao vê-la corar de vergonha. Não entendia como pudera pensar mal de uma garota tão ingênua...  
Devagar, ele aproximou-se novamente de seus lábios e a beijou outra vez. Por mais que a beijasse, não conseguia saciar a vontade irresistível de provar a doçura de seus lábios, que, paradoxalmente, queimavam os seus.  
Shunrey gemeu baixinho ao sentir o calor do corpo dele em contato com o seu. O modo suave como o rapaz a tocava a deixava cada vez mais relaxada e confiante. Estava convencida de que tomara a decisão certa ao ceder ao pedido dele.  
Pouco a pouco, ela foi se entregando às carícias de Shiryu e retribuindo, ainda que timidamente. Ele não conteve um gemido quando a garota beijou seu peito e abdômen. Estava mais do que pronto para torná-la sua, mas precisava ir devagar para não assustá-la.  
Seus corpos ardiam de desejo, como se implorassem por um contato ainda mais íntimo. No entanto, quando seus olhares se encontraram, Shunrey percebeu a hesitação do rapaz.  
- O quê foi? – perguntou ela.  
- Não sei se isso é certo... nós ainda não somos casados – disse ele, preocupado.  
- Você me ama de verdade? – a garota perguntou.  
- Claro que sim!  
- Então, você já tem a resposta... – afirmou ela, com um sorriso meigo.  
No momento em que ele a possuiu, uma sensação dolorosa tomou conta do corpo de Shunrey. Mesmo assim, ela se esforçou para se acostumar àquela invasão. Shiryu estava sendo tão gentil e delicado que não demorou muito para que o desconforto desaparecesse, dando lugar ao prazer.

Quando tudo terminou, os dois continuaram abraçados. A garota deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele e sorriu ao sentir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.  
Shiryu estava muito feliz, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se culpado por ter feito amor com ela sem estarem casados. Shunrey devia amá-lo muito para ter perdido sua virgindade com ele depois de tê-la magoado tanto...  
- Me perdoe... eu deveria ter respeitado você... estou envergonhado por ter quebrado a minha promessa! – afirmou o rapaz, constrangido.  
- Eu não me arrependo... – respondeu a garota, acariciando o rosto dele – Você não me obrigou a nada que eu não quisesse... tudo o que eu fiz foi por minha própria vontade!  
Emocionado, Shiryu a beijou novamente e afirmou:  
- Eu te amo, Shunrey... o que eu mais quero agora é me casar com você! Se não for com você, não será com mais ninguém!  
- E a sua noiva? – perguntou a morena, levemente preocupada.  
- Ela terá que aceitar minha decisão.  
Depois de se beijarem inúmeras vezes, dormiram juntos na cama dele. Shiryu estava decidido a telefonar para Touma logo cedo e comunicar que não haveria mais casamento.  
Além disso, precisava tirar a limpo a história que o sócio inventara sobre a falência da empresa. Há muito tempo andava desconfiado de que Touma tinha algum interesse escuso em seu casamento com Eiri, e aquela descoberta confirmara suas suspeitas.

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Shunrey voltou para o seu quarto e tomou um banho rapidamente antes de trocar de roupa e descer para tomar o café da manhã, como de costume. Sakura logo percebeu seu semblante bem-humorado e estranhou aquela mudança. Se a garota amava Shiryu, deveria estar arrasada, já que o rapaz iria se casar naquele mesmo dia... no entanto, ela aparentava estar muito feliz, como há muito tempo não demonstrava.  
Depois que Shunrey terminou a refeição, subiu para o seu quarto. Assim que entrou, teve uma grande surpresa: Shiryu a tomou em seus braços e a beijou apaixonadamente. Em seguida, ele segurou sua mão direita e colocou um lindo anel em seu dedo anular.  
- A partir de agora, considere-se minha noiva - disse o rapaz, com um enorme sorriso - Esse anel pertencia à minha mãe, mas eu prometo que providenciarei uma aliança nova, feita especialmente para o nosso casamento!  
Shunrey se emocionou muito com aquele gesto, mas ainda estava preocupada.  
- E a Eiri? Como ela vai reagir quando você disser que desistiu de se casar?  
- Não sei... eu liguei para o Touma e pedi para que viesse aqui. Vou avisar que desisti do casamento e cobrar algumas explicações... - afirmou o rapaz, fechando o semblante - Ele terá que me dizer por que inventou aqueles absurdos para você...  
De repente, a campainha tocou. Sakura foi atender, e Touma entrou na casa sem disfarçar seu mau-humor. Não entendia porque Shiryu o chamara para ir até sua casa naquele horário, se o casamento seria à tarde. _"Tomara que aquele idiota não dê para trás justo agora..."_, pensou o ruivo, irritado.  
Shiryu desceu as escadas e encarou o sócio com um semblante sério. Estava decidido a afastar Touma da empresa, mesmo que para isso tivesse que comprar as ações dele. Ficaria endividado por algum tempo, mas era melhor do que continuar convivendo com alguém que não era digno de sua confiança.  
- O quê aconteceu, Shiryu? Você deveria estar se preparando para a cerimônia! - disse o outro rapaz, demonstrando irritação.  
- Vamos até o escritório - respondeu o moreno, num tom gélido.  
Touma o acompanhou, sem entender o comportamento do sócio. O quê será que ele pretendia fazer?

Assim que Shiryu fechou a porta do escritório, começou a dizer:  
- Eu chamei você aqui por dois motivos. O primeiro é que eu quero saber porque você inventou para minha prima que eu precisava me casar com a Eiri para salvar a empresa da falência...  
Touma se enfureceu. Por que aquela garota idiota tinha que abrir a boca?  
- Deve haver algum engano, Shiryu... eu nunca disse que a empresa estava falindo, e...  
- Não minta! - gritou Shiryu, perdendo a paciência - Você queria tanto que eu me casasse com a Eiri que chegou ao ponto de inventar tudo isso para me separar da Shunrey! Eu só queria entender o motivo disso, Touma! Qual é o seu interesse nessa história?  
- A Eiri é a mulher ideal para um homem do seu nível! - respondeu o ruivo, elevando a voz - Sua prima não passa de uma pobre coitada, e...  
- Cale essa boca! - disse o sócio, se controlando para não acertar um soco na cara do outro rapaz - Quem você pensa que é para falar assim da Shunrey?  
Touma rangeu os dentes. Se pudesse, partiria com tudo para cima do sócio, mas não podia colocar tudo a perder. Por isso, conteve-se e respondeu:  
- Eu só queria ajudar, Shiryu... fazer você entender que essa paixonite pela sua prima é uma grande bobagem, e que um dia você se arrependeria por ter se casado com uma mulher tão pouco refinada como ela...  
- Pare de mentir! Eu sei muito bem que você tem algum interesse no meu casamento com a Eiri! - gritou Shiryu - Aliás, esse foi o segundo motivo pelo qual eu te chamei aqui: avisar que não vou me casar com ela!  
- O quê? - perguntou Touma, transtornado - Você não pode desistir do casamento!  
- Não só posso como vou! Eu devia estar louco na hora em que concordei com isso! Eu vou me casar sim, mas com a Shunrey!  
Touma o encarou com ódio. Recusava-se acreditar que Shiryu estivesse arruinando todos os seus planos...  
- Idiota! Como você pode trocar a Eiri por essa garota semi-analfabeta! - gritou o ruivo.  
- Lave a boca para falar dela! - disse Shiryu, enfurecido - E se você está tão preocupado com a Eiri, por que não se casa com ela?  
- É o que eu pretendia fazer... depois que ela ficasse viúva! - explodiu o outro rapaz.  
O choque de Shiryu foi profundo. Será que havia entendido direito? Touma insinuara que pretendia matá-lo depois de seu casamento com Eiri?

De repente, tudo fazia sentido... Touma insistira tanto naquele casamento, e não medira esforços para que ele aceitasse Eiri... só podia haver uma explicação: os dois eram cúmplices!  
- Agora eu entendi porque você fez tanta questão de arrumar uma noiva para mim! Vocês dois eram amantes e combinaram tudo isso! – revoltou-se Shiryu.  
- Parabéns! Você merecia ganhar um prêmio... o de idiota do ano! – afirmou o sócio, com um sorriso sarcástico.  
Agarrando o ruivo pelo colarinho, Shiryu cobrou uma explicação:  
- O quê vocês pretendiam? Um assassinato? Queriam se livrar de mim para que a Eiri herdasse minhas ações e você fosse o novo presidente da empresa? – gritou ele, fora de si – Ainda bem que eu descobri tudo a tempo! Eu vou te denunciar à polícia agora mesmo! – concluiu, pegando o telefone do gancho.  
No entanto, Touma não se abalou com aquela ameaça. Friamente, ele sacou um revólver do bolso enquanto se aproximava do sócio.  
– Não seja idiota, Shiryu... você não tem nenhuma prova contra mim! Além disso, é tarde demais para me ameaçar... daqui a pouco, você estará no cemitério, onde fará companhia para o seu querido papai!  
Shiryu se assustou ao ver a arma. Será que Touma teria coragem de tomar uma atitude tão insana e atirar nele? Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, não duvidava de mais nada.  
- Largue essa arma, Touma! – ordenou o moreno.  
- Eu não tenho mais nada a perder, Shiryu. Você já descobriu tudo mesmo! Eu não tenho outra saída, a não ser matar você e dar um jeito de sumir com seu corpo para que ninguém descubra!

Subitamente, os dois perceberam que alguém estava entrando no escritório. Atraída pelos gritos, Shunrey viera descobrir porque eles estavam discutindo. A jovem ficou paralisada ao perceber que Touma estava armado.  
- Por favor, saia daqui! – implorou Shiryu, com medo de que Touma pudesse tomá-la como refém.  
- O quê aconteceu? Por que Touma está com essa arma? – perguntou Shunrey, aflita.  
Com o rosto crispado de ódio e a respiração ofegante, o rapaz apontou seu revólver na direção de Shiryu. Ao ver a cena, Shunrey empalideceu.  
- Não faça isso! – implorou a jovem, de modo desesperado.  
Os olhos azuis brilharam intensamente, revelando sua fúria incontida.  
- Você arruinou meus planos, sua desgraçada! – gritou ele, completamente descontrolado - Mas vocês dois vão me pagar! E a minha vingança começa agora!  
Trêmulo, o rapaz acionou o gatilho.  
A arma disparou bruscamente. Um único tiro, porém certeiro.  
Durante breves segundos, aquela sala foi tomada por um silêncio quase mortal, enquanto o corpo desabava lentamente sobre o carpete, manchando-o de sangue.

Foi então que um grito de desespero se fez ouvir por toda a casa:  
- Nãããããoooo!!

_**Comentários finais:**_  
_Para manter o suspense sobre o final, hoje não teremos as "cenas do próximo capítulo"._

**Agradecimentos  
****Nicky:** Muito obrigada pela review, Nicky! Finalmente vc vai matar sua curiosidade no próximo capítulo (e quem sabe me matar tmb XD). O Shi resolveu usar a cabeça, mas tomara que não seja tarde demais pra isso! Vc imaginava que o "atirador misterioso" do primeiro capítulo fosse o Touma? Kkkkk, o Shun passou por momentos constrangedores qdo foi conhecer o irmão da noiva, mas deu tudo certo. Espero que vc tenha gostado dos momentos românticos deste capítulo. Não te prometo que o Shi vá dar os tapas no Okko, mas se ele não der, a vida se encarregará disso XD Bjs!

**DiLuaa:** Legal que vc tenha gostado dessa parte do noivado, DiLuaa! Acho que o Hyoga combinou como irmão da June, já que os dois são loiros, kkkkk... Concordo que a Ju e o Shun são o casal "cute-cute" da fic, pq a relação deles é praticamente perfeita. No caso da Shunrey e do Shiryu, o romance teve altos e baixos, mas, apesar do Shi ter vacilado demais, ele finalmente caiu na real... o que não significa que o bonitinho não será castigado de alguma forma *suspense mode on* Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários em dose dupla!

**Lannyluck:** Atendendo a pedidos, a Shunrey decidiu ficar, hehehe... e tudo parecia correr bem entre os dois pombinhos até o pentelho do Touma confessar seus planos diabólicos! Mas o desfecho vcs só vão descobrir no próximo capitulo. Pelo jeito, a June e o Shun conquistaram todo mundo com esse estilo fofo de ser, hahahaha... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina: **Não concordo que o Hyoga foi chiliquento, nem que ele fosse partir pra pancadaria, hahaha... ele só estava protegendo a irmã mais nova de um cara que ele mal conhecia e que já chegou pedindo a menina em casamento. Mas o Hyoga é dramático mesmo qdo se trata de família XD A Shunrey não foi embora não, hahahaha... aliás, eu suspeito que vc se irritou um pouco com as atitudes dela, pq ela não só perdoou o Shi como tmb cedeu às suas tentativas de sedução, kkkkk... mas pode deixar que o Shi ainda vai sofrer muuuuuuito, e vc já sabe o motivo (vantagens de ser a beta-reader). Vc vai morrer de pena dele, tadinho (mas isso é assunto para o próximo capítulo). Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Comentários**

_Pessoal, eu sei que vcs vão querer me linchar qdo lerem o início do capítulo. Mesmo assim, peço que vcs leiam o capítulo até o final e depois me digam se aprovaram ou não, ok?_

_Marina Jolie  
bjs_

**Capítulo 16**

Após o disparo, Touma permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes. Seus olhos arregalados contemplavam com horror as trágicas conseqüências de seu ato impensado.  
Com o rosto coberto de lágrimas, Shiryu se ajoelhou sobre o carpete e tomou em seus braços o pequeno corpo ensangüentado. Ainda não acreditava no que Shunrey havia acabado de fazer... sem que pudesse impedi-la, a garota se jogara na sua frente, recebendo o tiro em seu lugar.  
- Por quê? Por quê você fez isso? - perguntou ele, completamente desorientado.  
Respirando com muita dificuldade, ela começou a dizer:  
- Você me salvou do meu padrasto... me trouxe para cá, me ofereceu a sua proteção, o seu carinho... e, principalmente... o seu amor...  
A dificuldade para respirar era tão grande que Shunrey foi obrigada a se calar subitamente. Devido à grande perda de sangue, encontrava-se extremamente fraca e debilitada.  
- Chamem um médico! – gritou o rapaz para os criados, que contemplavam horrorizados a dramática cena.  
Depois de sair de seu transe momentâneo, Touma se dera conta do que havia feito e fugido imediatamente do local. Porém, naquele instante todas as atenções de Shiryu estavam voltadas para a jovem ensangüentada que ele segurava entre os braços.  
- Você vai ficar bem... – repetia ele, tentando desesperadamente acreditar que seria possível salvá-la da morte.  
Apesar da gravidade de seu estado, Shunrey desejava aproveitar seus últimos momentos ao lado de seu grande amor. Com muito esforço, ela conseguiu dizer:  
- Você me deu tudo, Shiryu... por isso, eu não me importo em morrer por você...  
- Não diga isso! Eu não posso viver sem você!  
- Shiryu...  
- Eu te amo, Shunrey! Por favor, não me deixe! – implorou o rapaz, transtornado.  
A jovem esboçou um leve sorriso.  
- Eu também te amo... – ela sussurrou, com muita dificuldade – Um dia, nós voltaremos a nos encontrar...  
Lentamente, seus olhos começaram a se fechar e, diante do olhar aflito de Shiryu, Shunrey exalou seu último suspiro...  
Quando ele descobriu que a perdera para sempre, entrou em desespero:  
- Nããão!!  
Abraçado ao corpo dela, o rapaz chorou de forma convulsiva. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Ela não podia estar morta! Aquilo devia ser um engano, um terrível engano! Depois da noite passada, ele descobrira que amava Shunrey mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo... se ela morresse, ele morreria junto!

Naquele momento, Sakura entrou no escritório e se deparou com uma cena trágica: entre os braços do rapaz, jazia o corpo inerte de Shunrey. Havia muito sangue no carpete e nas roupas de Shiryu, que chorava de modo descontrolado. Ao ver a expressão chocada da governanta, ele começou a gritar:  
- Ela morreu, Sakura! Morreu por minha causa! Por que isso tinha que acontecer justo agora que eu tinha decidido me casar com ela? Eu amo a Shunrey... eu a amo com todas as minhas forças!  
Shiryu continuou chorando, enquanto a governanta se aproximava dele e tentava confortá-lo, acariciando seus cabelos.  
- Eu faria qualquer coisa para poupar você desse sofrimento, meu querido menino... – disse ela, com a voz embargada – Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, teria feito tudo diferente... – concluiu, enquanto contemplava com tristeza a jovem assassinada.

**Dois dias depois...  
**Sakura havia tomado todas as providências para o funeral, já que Shiryu não tinha condições de fazer nada. Ele fora tomado por uma depressão profunda, e mal teve forças para comparecer ao enterro de sua amada Shunrey. A única ordem do rapaz fora a de que enterrassem a jovem com o vestido turquesa que ela havia usado em seu primeiro baile, juntamente com o colar de diamantes que pertencera à mãe dele.  
Chorando muito, Shiryu relembrou do dia em que contara à Shunrey sobre a lenda da borboleta branca. Assim como o homem da história, ele havia perdido a mulher que amava e com a qual pretendia se casar... quando poderia imaginar que uma tragédia tão semelhante fosse acontecer justamente com eles?  
Depois do funeral, o rapaz voltou para casa e foi até o quarto da jovem. Abriu o guarda-roupa dela e passou um longo tempo contemplando os vestidos pendurados nos cabides... vestidos esses que ela jamais voltaria a usar...  
Sobre a cama dela, encontrou a camisola branca de renda que Shunrey usara na véspera de sua morte. Impulsivamente, levou a peça ao rosto, aspirando o perfume que ficara impregnado nela. Aquela era a única recordação material que lhe restara de sua primeira e última noite de amor com a jovem...  
Ele soluçava enquanto as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Sentia uma dor terrível dentro de si, como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço de sua alma...  
Sem que percebesse, Sakura entrou no quarto e passou um longo tempo observando seu sofrimento. Desde que Shunrey falecera, a velha mulher fora tomada por um incontrolável sentimento de culpa... não só pelas vezes em que tratara a garota com rispidez, mas por ter percebido o quanto fora injusta ao julga-la indigna de Shiryu... como podia ter feito isso, se Shunrey não hesitara em sacrificar a própria vida para salvar a do rapaz?  
A governanta aproximou-se da cama e acariciou os cabelos dele. Doía muito vê-lo sofrer daquele jeito, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para amenizar sua dor.  
- Ela morreu por minha culpa... – ele começou a dizer - Mas a verdade é que eu estou morrendo aos poucos a cada dia que passa... – desabafou ele.  
Enxugando uma lágrima, Sakura confessou:  
- Eu sinto um grande remorso por ter sido tão severa com ela... quando eu poderia imaginar que a Shunrey fosse um anjo enviado para salvar a vida do meu menino?

Shiryu não respondeu, mas a frase da governanta intensificou ainda mais a sua dor... como se não bastasse a enorme saudade e o inconformismo com a perda da mulher que amava, ele se sentia terrivelmente culpado pela morte dela.  
"_Assim como esse anjo desceu à Terra, ele voltou aos céus... mas, antes disso, mudou a minha vida para sempre..."_, refletiu o rapaz, deprimido.

**Cinco anos depois...  
**Aos poucos, a vida de Shiryu havia voltado à rotina de sempre. O rapaz dedicava-se integralmente a empresa, tentando ocupar sua cabeça com o trabalho. Porém, todas as noites, ele se recolhia ao quarto e, invariavelmente, se entregava às lembranças que Shunrey havia deixado em sua memória.  
Depois que a perdera, nunca mais tocara em outra mulher... como poderia ir para cama com outra, depois de experimentar a suprema felicidade nos braços de Shunrey?  
Por mais que ele vivesse, as recordações daquela única noite de amor jamais o abandonariam. Lembrava-se claramente dos beijos e carícias trocados, da maciez da pele dela, do seu perfume tão doce e de cada uma das sensações de prazer que haviam compartilhado juntos naquela cama...  
A única coisa que o confortava era saber que o responsável pela morte dela recebera o merecido castigo. Touma tentara fugir da cidade e se escondera na casa de Eiri, sua amante. Porém, a jovem teve medo de ser presa como cúmplice. Depois de fugir da casa, ela ligou para a polícia. Por meio de uma denúncia anônima, revelou o paradeiro de Touma, que foi preso.  
Durante uma tentativa de fuga, o rapaz atirou contra um policial, mas não o acertou. Entretanto, o policial revidou o tiro e a bala o atingiu na coluna, deixando-o paraplégico. Touma foi condenado a vinte anos de cadeia pelo assassinato de Shunrey, e suas ações na empresa foram repassadas para os outros sócios.  
O rapaz tornou-se uma pessoa extremamente revoltada. Não apenas ficara paralítico, como passaria boa parte da vida na prisão. Além disso, ele perdera a chance de se tornar o presidente da empresa. Como se não bastasse, fora abandonado por Eiri, a única pessoa que ele amava...  
"_E pensar que eu tirei aquela vagabunda do bordel onde ela se prostituía!"_, pensava Touma, inconformado. Fora obrigado a dominar seus ciúmes ao planejar o golpe contra Shiryu, casando a jovem com o sócio... entretanto, Eiri havia retribuído tudo o que fizera por ela com ingratidão!

Por sua vez, Okko ficara tão abalado quando soubera da morte de Shunrey que passara a beber descontroladamente. Não se conformava por não ter sido correspondido em sua paixão, que se tornara doentia após a rejeição da garota. Com o passar do tempo, o rapaz foi se transformando em um alcóolatra, deixando de lado o trabalho e os estudos. Terminou seus dias internado em uma espécie de clínica para viciados, com a saúde completamente debilitada e à beira da loucura.

* * *

Numa tarde de verão, Shiryu foi surpreendido por uma visita inesperada. Sakura informou que seu sobrinho Shun e a esposa dele gostariam de vê-lo. Shiryu estranhou um pouco, mas aceitou recebê-los. Já sabia que a ex-professora de Shunrey se casara com o sobrinho de Sakura, mas não os encontrara mais desde o dia do funeral da jovem.  
O casal entrou na sala, acompanhados por uma garotinha loura de aproximadamente quatro anos.  
- Boa tarde, Shiryu! – cumprimentou June – Como você está?  
- Vou indo... – respondeu ele, como um sorriso triste – Então, vocês já têm uma filha! Ela é muito bonita! Como se chama? – perguntou o rapaz.  
June e Shun se entreolharam, um pouco hesitantes. Por fim, a jovem revelou:  
- O nome dela é Shunrey... eu escolhi esse nome em homenagem à minha amiga...  
O rapaz de cabelos negros se emocionou profundamente com aquela descoberta, mas procurou disfarçar.  
- Minha tia nos contou que você ainda está muito abalado com a morte dela – comentou Shun.  
Com a voz embargada, Shiryu disse:  
- Eu tinha desistido do meu casamento para ficar com ela... mas, infelizmente, o destino preferiu nos separar...  
- Pode ter certeza de que a Shunrey morreu feliz, Shiryu... – disse June, tentando consolá-lo – Ela o amava muito...  
- Eu me arrependo amargamente por ter duvidado disso... – respondeu o rapaz, se esforçando para não chorar.  
- Todos nós cometemos erros, mas o importante é que vocês conseguiram se entender antes da morte dela... – afirmou a jovem, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Eu tomei uma decisão... vou viajar para Rosan, onde nós nos conhecemos. Eu quero me sentir mais próximo dela... – explicou Shiryu.  
- Nós desejamos que você consiga ser feliz, Shiryu. E tenho certeza de que a Shunrey deseja o mesmo, esteja onde estiver... – disse a loira, comovida.

**Alguns dias depois...  
**Após uma longa viagem de navio, Shiryu chegou a Rosan. Antes mesmo de se instalar no hotel, decidiu ir até os Cinco Picos, onde conhecera Shunrey.  
Lembrava-se como se fosse hoje do primeiro encontro, quando a salvara de ser violentada por seu padrasto na cachoeira. Sorriu ao recordar-se do quanto ela parecia desconfiada em relação às suas intenções quando propusera levá-la para o Japão... naquele dia, jamais conseguiria imaginar o quanto aquela garota se tornaria importante para ele...  
Ah, se pudesse voltar no tempo e impedir que ela morresse! Preferia ter morrido em seu lugar a ter que suportar a dor de sua ausência, que em vez de diminuir, parecia aumentar a cada dia...  
Shiryu se aproximou da cachoeira e ficou contemplando aquela bela paisagem por um longo tempo. _"Gostaria que você estivesse aqui..."_, pensou ele, entristecido.  
Subitamente, o rapaz começou a sentir uma fortíssima dor de cabeça, mas não deu muita importância. Nos últimos meses, vinha tendo essas dores com muita freqüência. Provavelmente, eram provocadas pela tensão de trabalhar excessivamente.  
Uma pequena borboleta branca voou para perto dele. Ao observar o pequeno inseto, Shiryu lembrou-se do dia do baile, quando contara à Shunrey a respeito da lenda que envolvia a borboleta branca.  
Aos poucos, sua visão foi ficando embaçada, e ele sentiu que seu corpo não reagia mais aos seus comandos. Um estranho torpor o envolveu por completo, e o rapaz caiu desfalecido sobre a grama.

Quando abriu seus olhos, percebeu que estava em um lugar diferente. Shiryu se surpreendeu ao se deparar com um lindo bosque, repleto de flores das mais variadas tonalidades. Borboletas de diversas cores voavam ao seu redor. Próximo dali, havia um pequeno riacho de águas cristalinas. Era um lugar belíssimo, mas não fazia a menor idéia de como tinha ido parar ali.  
- Onde estou? – perguntou Shiryu, sem acreditar no que via.  
- No paraíso... – respondeu alguém atrás dele.  
"_Eu devo estar ficando louco",_ pensou o rapaz. Aquela voz era muito familiar... não era possível que...  
Foi então que ela apareceu...

Estava mais linda do que nunca, trajando um vestido azul de tecido leve e esvoaçante. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos, enfeitados com pequenas flores brancas.  
- Shunrey... é você?! – perguntou Shiryu, aproximando-se da jovem. Ela sorriu para ele.  
- Eu não disse que nós ainda iríamos nos reencontrar? – perguntou Shunrey, abraçando-o.  
- Mas... o que aconteceu comigo? – perguntou o rapaz, perplexo.  
- Você foi vítima de um aneurisma cerebral... – explicou a garota – Mas o importante é que nós estamos juntos outra vez...  
- Tem razão... – respondeu ele de forma emocionada, tocando em seu rosto com ternura.  
Em seguida, os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, tentando amenizar a enorme saudade que haviam sentido um do outro durante todo aquele tempo.  
- Você não imagina como eu senti sua falta... – disse Shiryu, depois que se afastaram.  
- Eu também... – revelou a jovem, com um sorriso – Antes de te conhecer, eu sempre pedia às estrelas para que me enviassem alguém, até que elas me trouxeram você...  
- Não, Shunrey... – negou ele, sorrindo também – Foi para mim que as estrelas enviaram o mais belo de todos os anjos: você...

**Epílogo**

**Muitos anos depois...  
**Shiryu estava um pouco nervoso. Fora chamado para conversar com um dos responsáveis pelos renascimentos na Terra, e não sabia direito o que o aguardava.  
Quando encontrou o "Anjo", como o chamavam, pediu a ele que esclarecesse suas dúvidas.  
- Por que eu terei que renascer na Terra? Estou muito bem aqui! Por que voltar para aquele hospício terrestre?  
O "Anjo" achou graça na preocupação de Shiryu, mas não se negou a responder a pergunta:  
– A cada duzentos anos, a deusa Athena reencarna na Terra com a tarefa de zelar pela paz da humanidade. Aproxima-se a época em que Athena voltará a Terra e, junto com ela, renascerão vários jovens que terão a missão de protegê-la. Esses jovens são chamados de cavaleiros de Athena...  
– Sim, mas... o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou o rapaz, sem entender.  
– Você foi um dos escolhidos para renascer como um dos guerreiros de Athena... – revelou o "Anjo" - Não sei se você se recorda do sobrinho da Sakura, sua governanta, mas ele também será um cavaleiro, assim como a esposa dele, que voltará como uma amazona.  
– Mas... será que eu estou preparado para uma missão tão importante? – perguntou Shiryu, apreensivo.  
– Sua vida na Terra não será nada fácil, mas tenho certeza de que você conseguirá superar todos os obstáculos – respondeu o "Anjo".  
De repente, o rapaz sentiu um aperto no peito. Será que aquela missão o afastaria outra vez de sua amada Shunrey?  
– Eu fico honrado em renascer como cavaleiro de Athena, mas... e quanto a Shunrey?  
– Ela também terá uma missão muito importante... – disse o velho homem, de modo enigmático.  
– Que missão?  
– A de oferecer todo o apoio e carinho dos quais você irá necessitar... – respondeu o "Anjo", sorrindo.  
Shiryu o agradeceu, sentindo-se mais aliviado ao saber que não precisaria se afastar de Shunrey.

Assim que a encontrou, contou a novidade. Entretanto, a jovem se mostrou um pouco preocupada:  
– Será que alguém tentará nos separar desta vez?  
Abraçando-a, Shiryu respondeu:  
– Mesmo que alguém tente fazer isso, não vai conseguir. Eu prometo que nós ficaremos juntos para sempre, Shunrey...  
– Sim... – concordou a jovem, sorrindo – Não importa o que aconteça, nós estaremos juntos pelo resto da eternidade... – acrescentou ela, momentos antes de selarem o pacto com um beijo.

**Fim**

**Agradecimentos**

**Pisces Luna: **Obrigada pela review! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da história. Infelizmente, quem ficou viúvo foi o Shiryu... mas por pouco tempo, já que ele reencontrou a Shunrey alguns anos depois. Achei interessante sua comparação com "My Fair Lady". Eu nunca assisti esse filme, mas já ouvi falar muito, e de certa forma lembra a trajetória da Shunrey na fic. Só espero que vcs não me xinguem muito por causa desse final "amor além da vida". Já o Camus não teve sorte mesmo, coitado... o lado bom é que a June encontrou um novo amor, né? Bjs!

**Dra. Nina: **Não achei que o Shiryu foi pervertido, ele apenas se deixou levar por seus desejos ocultos XD Se bem que na hora H, ele ainda ficou na dúvida, e foi a Shu quem disse pra ele continuar... depois o Shi até se desculpou e prometeu casar (já sei, ele não fez mais que a obrigação...). Esse seu best-seller "A Arte da conquista" vai ser um sucesso, kkkkk... O hentai foi light pq o casal é muito "certinho" XD E eu DUVIDO que vc não ficou com pena do Shiryu, tadinho... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Shunrei Suyama:** Vc acertou Shunrei, a sua xará foi a vítima do Touma (que na verdade pretendia acertar o Shiryu). Sei que foi trágico, mas espero ter compensado essa parte dramática com o reencontro deles no "Paraíso". Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Luiza Jc:** Nossa Luiza, que chique hein? Escrever uma tese não é pra qq um, hehehe... eu agradeço muito pelos elogios e pela review. Não sei o que vc vai achar da minha "criatividade" neste último capítulo, mas agradeço muito pelo incentivo que vc sempre me dá nas suas reviews. Bjs!

**Lannyluck:** Acho que vc deve ter ficado louca da vida comigo, Lannyluck... eu sei que o final foi bem diferente do que os leitores esperavam, mas acredito que ficou mais "romântico" do que se eles tivessem apenas casado e tal. A intenção era mostrar um amor "além da vida", que nem mesmo a morte da Shunrey conseguiria destruir. Sem falar que os dois se reencontraram e fizeram um pacto de ficarem juntos para sempre. Confesso que fiquei em dúvida se deveria postar esse final pq poderia decepcionar os leitores, mas espero que vcs entendam... muito obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Comentários finais**  
_Não sei se vcs vão querer me matar por causa do final (tomara que não XD). Apesar da morte da Shunrey, os dois ficaram juntos e foram felizes para sempre!  
Eu fiquei em dúvida se deveria acrescentar essa parte do epílogo (achei que seria viajar demais na maionese, hehehe). Mas a minha beta (Dra. Nina) gostou da idéia e eu resolvi arriscar. Espero que tenham gostado!  
Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram! Um agradecimento especial a Dra. Nina pela betagem e por ter comentado todos os capítulos._  
_Queria dizer que adorei escrever essa fic. Por enqto, não tenho planos de começar outra, mas quem quiser pode acompanhar a minha outra fic em andamento (Ilusões)._

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_


End file.
